My Enigma
by Nygma4life
Summary: Trying to make it on your own in Gotham seemed easier than it is. With villains and crime looming from every corner how can a girl expect to have a good time? That is until she meets the handsome Edward Nygma. Rated M for future chapters. *Slightly edited the beginning chapters*
1. A New Start

**(A/N)- I have read hundreds of fanfictions but this is my first time writing one. Hope somebody actually enjoys it. Don't comment if you're going to complain about my grammar. I don't have a writing degree. This is just for fun. Also, I will try to update it every few days. This story was taken down for having it wrote in reader POV so I am currently rewriting it with a OC.**

 **Omgg I forgot this part: I do not own dc comics nor the characters written in Gotham**.

It has been about a year since Sara graduated college. She has been working temporary jobs as a waitress and bartender. She couldn't seem to get enough money to open up her own cafe. She was a nice-looking girl. She had long blonde hair that she often used to frame her rounding face. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of green. Her nose contained very few freckles that someone could only see up close. She wasn't that tall standing at only five feet and four inches. Sara wouldn't consider herself skinny or fat. She was a comfortable inbetween.

The rent in Central City is just too high. Too many fancy stores and too many rich people able to afford things in these stores had caused great inflation within the city. Central City is modern and she was not interested in opening a modern cafe. She wants one that feels homey and relaxing. After weeks of searching Sara came across places for rent in Gotham City. This would mean a whole new world. Sara sat weighing the pros and cons of moving. Giving up friends and family, having to start new in life. This would be extremely hard. But being able to start working on your dreams was something she had been dying for. Not all people get the opportunity to have their dreams come true. This was a risk she had to take.

A few weeks later everything was packed up and ready to ship to Gotham. Sara had managed to get a nice storefront for a decent price and a loan from your mom. After hearing rumors about the increase of crime in Gotham, she picked the storefront only two blocks away from the GCPD'S main headquarters. A girl could never be too safe. The only downside was not being able to land an apartment on top of the store. She was though able to find a cozy studio just a mile away. With her bags ready, she said goodbye to her friends and family in Central City for now.

The car ride to Gotham was about ten hours with a lunch break added in. Sara decide to start unpacking her apartment first. The studio had a modern, hipster feel to it and she loved it. The view isn't bad but it's not what she was used to at home. The city buildings were tall and had a grimy look to them. Helicopters drove past flashing lights into your window. Central City was always more cleaner and also not as industrial. She set up her studio as best as she could without buying any new furniture. Holding off buying anything until the cafe is open was more logical.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It's been a few days since Sara first moved to Gotham. Her cafe was coming together great. All of the furniture and new appliances had been installed yesterday. The only thing left to do was clean up and ensure everything would be ready for opening day. Instead of taking her car today Sara decide to walk to sightsee some of your new city. She packed up a box of sugars, coffee beans, flour, and any other packaged goods she had around the house that had to go to the cafe.

Gotham wasn't that bad in the daylight. Sure, it had its share of weirdos but it still looked to be filled with nice people. Sara was watching a mom interact with her daughter. See there are normal people here. She wasn't looking in front of her when she completely rammed into something. Sara yelped as her box was dropped and she was falling towards the ground. She braced for the impact of the ground when all of a sudden, a pair of long, firm arms are wrapped around you. Sara opened her eyes to see a very tall handsome man holding her. He has dark hair and amazing cheekbones. His face is framed by a pair of large semicircular glasses with a half rim. His arms have a tight grip on you but not enough to hurt. She felt the heat rising in her face as she studied him. He gave you a soft smile before letting go and helping to repack what dropped out of the box.

You snap out of your thoughts and bend down to help him.

"Oh, I'm so sorry I was just lost in my thought and I didn't see anyone in front of me over the box. But thanks for catching me and helping me. That was so nice", you ramble to him your apology.

In return, he stuck out his hand, "Edward Nygma and you are?" You smile back at him, "Sara Collins."

"Well Miss Collins, what do you find in a kitchen cabinet that is not alive?"

Sara stood and pondered the question. You're smart but solving riddles isn't something you ever do. It's obvious you don't know the answer, "Ummm, plates maybe?"

Mr. Nygma laughs at your reply, "Deadpans, that's the answer." After thinking about it you see the humor behind it and wonder how you couldn't think of deadpans in the first place.

"It was very nice to meet you Mr. Nygma but I need to get all this to my new cafe." Sara made a move to grab the box but he stopped her.

"No please, I'll walk you there. It's the least I could do for someone who finds my riddles funny." He picks up the box for you and waits for her to lead the way. "So, I'm assuming you just moved to Gotham, right? It's like you have this brightness to you that we don't have", he asks you with genuine interest.

Sara laughed and answered, "Yeah I just moved from Central City. I wanted to kinda start new in a way and Gotham seemed like the perfect place." "Mhm Central City. STAR labs it out there. I hear they have great technology developing currently. But yes, Gothams a great city sometimes." You stop him, "Well this is my new store front."

He put the box down next to the door and extended his hand out to you, "I hope to see you soon around Gotham Miss Collins."

"Likewise, Mr. Nygma." 


	2. Late Night Chats

**(A/N) Okay so chapter 2. From now on you'll see more frequently their relationship bloom. The first chapter kinda was back story/ intro. I will also try to make future chapters longer. This story is set when Ed has a crush on Kristen but he like hasn't killed her or Tom. Also,** **please review** **if you can! It'd be great to see if any actually like the story. So, the POV is a weird mix of 2nd and 3rd person. Sorry if it bothers anyone.**

Today was the second day that the cafe had been open. Sara had her fair share of customers and saw how hectic running her own business could be. Part of her was hoping a Mr. Nygma would drop by but so far, he hasn't. It's weird to kinda have a mini crush on someone you barely know but she couldn't help it. He was so cute that day and such a gentleman. She couldn't seem to get the feeling of his arms grabbing her off her mind.

The cafe closed at 8 but Sara was still there. She was preparing the coffee machine, cleaning up, and planned to make cookie dough and a cake all for tomorrow.

She was dancing around and listening to 80's hits when all of a sudden, she heard a tapping on the door. Before turning around the first though she had was excitement for this late-night visitor. Once turning around and seeing who it was she immediately filled with regret. It was like a jinx.

Standing and leering into the cafe was a man she didn't know. What made it horrible was that his face had been scraped off. He was just a bloody flesh face with eyes. Sara unlocked the door while pulling out her cell phone. she tried to get the man to sit down and wait for the paramedics to arrive but before he could sit he collapsed on her feet.

"Gosh what do I do," she said aloud. Within the next five minutes an ambulance and cop car lights filled the cafe windows.

His body was ruled dead by the time they arrived. 'I hope they don't think I did it. How could I skin someone's face? That's sick, 'she thought to herself.

A man in his 30's approached Sara, "Hi, Jim Gordon," he extended out a hand.

"Sara Collins." she shook his hand. _He's a good-looking man. He has to be much older than me_ she assumed so she mentally filed him into the just friend's part of her mind.

"We just need to ask you a few routine questions to ensure you didn't do this," she nodded, "also I'm sorry were waiting for our forensic guy to get here so I don't know how long everyone's going to be here."

"Oh, it's fine. I don't know how much I want to sleep after this,"

She proceeded to answer all of his questions and tell him the whole story. Afterwards Sara went to make some tea since she'll be here for quite a while. Once it was finished she went to go sit in one of the seats when something or someone caught her eye. Edward Nygma is their forensic analysis guy.

Sara started to panic. Her dress had flour on it from baking and her hair was in a messy bun because she didn't plan on actually seeing anyone. Before she could sneak into the back to clean herself up, he spotted her.

"Oh, Miss Collins. Hello. when I got here I remembered that this was your cafe."

"Yep. The place must look inviting if the near dead come here," she laughed despite what happened earlier.

Letting Edward finish up his work she took a seat and drank her tea. She tried to relax but felt all shaken up. Stuff like this almost never happened in Central City, let alone did it walk right into her life. Sara was so lost in thought she didn't see Edward take the seat across her.

"Are you okay?" he asks genuinely interested, "You look kind of pale?"

Sara jumped slightly startled from his voice, "Yeah I'm fine. Just not used to something like this."

"A word of advice if I may, stuff like this occurring in Gotham is normal. You shouldn't take it so hard."

Smiling at him she replied, "What lovely words of encouragement."

He looked slightly shocked from her humor, "If you want I can stay around after?"

"Would you really?" the excitement is radiating off her face, "I mean that would be really nice if you did because I don't really like being alone." Sara felt slightly embarrassed for letting him see her excitement.

"The answer I give is yes, but what I mean is no. What was the question?"

She looked at him completely lost. _You'll never get any of these riddles, they're just not your thing_ she thought to herself, "Ok I give up."

"The question is: Do you mind?" he grinned at her, "Yeah I'll stay for a little. Anyway, it's a Friday. I can get wild and stay out late."

Sara laughed but stood up, "Tea or coffee?"

He opts for tea so she ran to the back to make it quickly. When she returned the GCPD was getting ready to finally leave.

She noticed Jim Gordon raise an eyebrow to Edward before he left but decided not to mention it.

"So, forensic scientist? Looks like a career that fits you."

"I've always had a thing for solving problems and puzzles. I could have gone into detective work but I'm sure you can already tell, I enjoy science far too much."

"Science was never my thing. I'm more on the creative side."

~~~~~~~~~ (Ed's POV) ~~~~~~~~~~

God, I can't like this girl. I have Miss Kringle.

 _You don't have her. Kristen doesn't even like you._

You don't know anything. She just needs time.

 _Why waste time on her? You have this beautiful girl right in front of you. Can't you see that she likes you?_

Ed tried to snap out of his thoughts without making it obvious.

"So, Miss Collins, how do you like Gotham so far?"

Ed watched as she blushed slightly but still answered, "it's honestly not that bad. But I don't know, I miss home kinda. You're just about the only friend I've made here."

 _See. I told you she liked you. Make a move already._

"I'm sure with this cafe you'll make friends soon. You're too lovely to be alone."

I can't do this. She's going to see right through me. Then again, I'll face rejection.

Ed watched as Sara blushed and thanked him for the compliment. They continued talking about Gotham city, things to do around the city, and Sara told him more about her home.

Eventually you saw Sara check her watch, "Oh shit. It's already going on 11:30. I'm sorry but I'm going to have to start heading home."

 _Do it Ed._

"I'll take you home. It's not safe for a lady to be out this late in Gotham."

Ed watched as she grabed her coat and bag. He couldn't even help thinking how beautiful she looked right now.

"Wow it's such a nice summer night to walk home!" Sara exclaimed.

Ed didn't want to ruin her mood by saying he had his car with him. Instead he took her arm and let her lead the way.

"I grow and shrink and grow again  
My kingdom is the night  
Beware my spawn unleashed on you  
As they hunt you at my height."

Sara hummed trying to think of the answer, "Aha! The moon. It looks so pretty with the city surrounding it."

All Ed could think about was the way the moon and the city lights illuminated her pretty face.

The walk wasn't that long. A little less than a mile. Ed was about to bid his goodnight to her when Sara rushed up and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you so much for tonight. I really needed it."

"It's what friends do. Goodnight Miss Collins."

"Sara. It's Sara. Goodnight Edward."

"Goodnight Sara."

Ed began his walk back to the cafe where his car was parked.

 _You could have made a move. She basically hinted that she wanted you to make one._

It's too soon. I still have Miss Kringle. How can you forget her so easily?

 _Because she's nothing compared to Sara. You need a girl that likes you._

Ed woke up Monday morning with a plan on his mind. He got ready like normal but spent a little bit extra time to make sure his hair was parted right and looked good. He made his way to Sara's cafe.

"Hello Sara, some like me hot, some like me cold, some like me mild, some like me bold. What am I?" he smiled widely at her. She was wearing a baby blue dress that flowed near her calves. Her gorgeous blonde hair was let down and slightly waved down her back.

"Mhm I've got this Mr. Nygma", she took the time to think about the answer, "I told you I'd get it! Its coffee!" Sara looked so cute and excited.

"Yes, you finally got one."

"How do you take your coffee Edward?"

"Black, two sugars please." she moved to go make the coffee.

This is the moment. I've got to just try.

When she returned she handed Ed his coffee and a paper bag.

Before he could even say anything, "This is my new recipe for cran-orange scones. One bite and you'll fall in love."

Ed gladly took the treat to try. He tried to pay for it but couldn't beat her stubbornness.

"So, Sara I was wondering if you would accompany me to lunch this Thursday?"

Ed tried his best to read her face. She began to blush a little and put on a grand smile,

"Yeah, sure. I would love to Ed."


	3. A Dreamlike State

**A/N- sorry this update took so long. I wrote chapter 3 then scraped it and rewrote it. Then I got sick during the weekend.** **I just want to thank everyone reading and viewing the story. A super thank you to my followers and the people who liked it. Much love for you all.** **remember read and review.**

Sara woke up Thursday morning happy. Although she had seen Edward briefly the past two days, she was still thrilled to have lunch with him today. Every time she's around him she just believed more and more that he might actually have a crush on her back.

While getting dressed Sara picked out a light green sun dress. Since it's one of the few days that Gotham is sunny, she paired the dress with white sunglasses and sandals. It's going be sad when August ends in a few weeks and the cold rolls in she thought to herself. She decided to flat iron her blonde hair instead of letting it naturally wave.

After a touch of light makeup Sara made her way to the cafe. Instead of closing it all day, she's just going to take a few hours break.

The hours seem to go by slowly before Edward showed up at exactly 12. Not a minute later nor earlier. He took her by car to a small restaurant within the city.

Lunch went well but not as she expected it to go. Sara could have sworn he asked her as a date. Maybe she was reading into it much more than needed. It was obvious he just wanted to be friends. Sara hid her disappointment well. He couldn't even tell that a small part of her was heartbroken near the end.

He dropped her back off at the cafe afterwards but Sara don't even feel like being there. Instead she kept it closed and headed home. Once home she took a long nap. Sara woke up and began looking for a distraction. Cleaning! She decided to clean the studio apartment almost from head to toe. The bed sheets were changed, every floor vacuumed, and the entire kitchen was disinfected.

Forget him. If he wants to be only friends then fine. That's all he'll get- a friend. Sara sat on her couch and analyzed how Edward acted around her. Sara's mouth suddenly formed an 'O'. A girlfriend! What if he had a girlfriend all this time? If it was true, how much more embarrassing could she get? To her it seemed pretty obvious that she found him attractive. The more Sara thought about it the worse the situation got.

The next few days Sara went on as if it never happened. Edward stopped by to chat with her a few times but she always kept them short and civil. He even tried to make plans with her on the weekend but she lied and said she needed the time to unpack still.

Tuesday morning seemed to drag. Gotham was rainy and cold. Instead of her everyday dresses Sara opted for black jeans, a fitted black sweater, and leopard print rain boots. The car seemed like a warmer and dryer option compared to walking.

Sara had been in her cafe just long enough to start the coffee machine and take her coat off when someone walked in. It was handsome man in a police uniform. He couldn't be much older than her. His dark hair is cut somewhat short but still cute. His eyes were looking down as he closed his umbrella, "You're open, right? I am in desperate need of caf-."

He stopped his sentence when he looked up at Sara's face

"Whoa are you new here? Because I would know a face as gorgeous as yours."

Sara giggled and blushed at his comment because she never saw herself at that beautiful girl that catches everyone's eye when they walk into a room. She was more of a wallflower. "Well thank you very much Mr ..?"

"Pinkney. But please call me Carl."

"Thank you, Carl. Yes, I just moved to Gotham a few weeks ago. My names Sara Collins."

"Weeks?" he laughs, "Wow then some lucky guy probably has your heart."

She gave him a sly smile in return. If Edward didn't like her it would be best to move on. "You are so very wrong on that."

"So, Sara would you care to go out one night this week with me?"

She told him yes and took out a notepad where they both exchanged phone numbers. After serving him his coffee he paid and kissed her hand goodbye.

The rest of the morning passed in a blur. Sara didn't fully wake up from this day dream until Edward came in.

"Hey Ed!" she practically beamed at him. It was obvious her really excited mood confused him, "I'm just in a good mood."

"Mhm okay, so What do you call a flying bagel?"

"Ummm, I don't know it Ed. It's still early for me?"

"Early? It's about to be one."

"I didn't sleep enough last night so I'm tired. It feels early."

She went to make Ed his regular coffee. Black with two sugars.

"Sara let's hang out tonight or tomorrow. I feel like we only talk here."

She smiled widely almost forgetting the plans to get rid of this dumb crush, "Yes let's tonight. It's been like forever since I just got to hangout."

"Wonderful. I'll pick you up here at 7." She nodded an okay to him, "see you later."

Before he opened the door to exit he turned to her, "the answer from before is a plain bagel."

Sara couldn't help but laugh out loud at his funny riddles. She found them quite adorable.

At 7 o'clock exactly Sara saw Ed's face walking through the doorway. He looked genuinely happy to see her, "all ready?"

"Yes sir." she replied while walking towards him. He escorted her down the block to his parked car. Sara was still unsure where she was going with him but she trusted him.

"Okay, they are twin sisters, same height; they work in the kitchen, arm in arm. Whatever is cooked, they always try it first. What is it?"

Sara thought hard before the answer came, "Chopsticks! Oh, Ed you're going easy on me now." He scoffed at her trying to deny it and she replied by pouting her lips as if she was upset.

"Come on Sara. I just want you to be able to get some of them." he gave her a cute crooked smile.

After a few minutes of driving he parked and led the way to small apartment building. As he took her up to his apartment Sara saw him palm slap his face.

"I meant to ask you after the riddle if you wanted to order Chinese. That's why it was chopsticks. I mean do you even like Chinese food? I should-"

Sara cut off his rambling, "Chinese sounds great."

When he opened the door to his apartment Sara wasn't shocked but rather in love. Almost every part of it yelled Edward Nygma. The living room was a forest green with dark wood accents. The couch was a dark grey and blended perfect with the color. The whole apartment seemed to be filled with the light scent of his deodorant and cologne. The kitchen was small but perfect for one person. The cabinets were black with a white granite top. He had a small dining table fit for only four people. Everything was perfect.

"Wow Ed. Very unexpected."

He laughs back, "what did you expect?"

"Ummm maybe a more scientific place?" she said trying to hold in a laugh.

"Ha no. I'm not all about science and nerd things. You can take your shoes off by the way." he said as he made his way into one of the side rooms.

Once she slipped her rain boots off she placed them near the door. Ed returned ready to order dinner. Sara ordered sesame chicken, her favorite. While waiting for the food she asked Ed about his day. He then proceed to explain in extreme detail everything that occurred.

"Wait! I forgot to ask, did you guys ever catch the person cutting off faces?" she interrupted

"Ah yes we did. His name was Lazlo Valentin but he kept swearing his name was professor pyg. It was rather odd."

"At least a creep like that is off the streets."

"Central City really doesn't have that much crime?"

"I swear it doesn't. The biggest thing was a man that I knew snapped and killed his wife a year ago. Nothing else big happens there minus petty crimes."

Ed laughs, "I've been working at the GCPD long enough that a simple, clean homicide is nothing."

The conversation is interrupted by the doorbell. Ed got up and paid for it. Sara tried to pay for her half but he refused, "I was the one that invited you over."

Before eating Ed offered her a beer and she accepted gladly. She drank occasionally but it would be fun to loosen up tonight. _It would be hilarious to see Ed loosen up_ Sara thought. They both ate while maintaining light conversation. After she was finished, like the gentleman he was, Ed cleaned up for her. _He is really sending mixed signals_ she thought to herself.

Fuck Sara couldn't tell if it's the beer but she was finding him so attractive right now. They both moved to the couch and started on their second bottle of beer.

"So Eddie, did you grow up in Gotham? You've never really mentioned it."

He shifts a bit in his seat, "Ha nice nickname and yeah I lived here my whole life."

"And you're parents?"

"Growing up we lived in the East End part of Gotham. My mom died when I was eight. She got septicemia from an infection. I thought it was just a flu. She wouldn't let me get her to a doctor. My father didn't even care." he shifted again and looked down at his hands.

Without even thinking about it Sara moved over and pull him into a hug. She could imagine what it would have been like to grow up without a mother. Her mother had become one of her best friends after high school. Ed buried his face into Sara's hair as his arms tighten around her body. It's unbelievable how natural it felt to be wrapped in his arms she thought.

After a few minutes, he pulled back and looked at her, "that was only the beginning-"

"Ed, you don't need to tell me any of this if you don't want to." it made her sad to see him somber while he talked about it.

"I feel like I need to. I've never actually told anyone. You've become my closest friend these past few weeks." Sara nodded her head at him. "after my mother died I decided to put everything into learning. I would spend hours reading and good things weren't going on where I lived but I drilled into my head that a good education was a way out. One day my teacher called my father because she was shocked with the amount of knowledge I had accumulated for a ten-year-old. My father spent about a week studying me to see if it was true. Once he saw how much more intelligent I was then him, he became jealous. To show his jealousy he would often hit me to make me feel inferior. He didn't want to believe the truth. I had no one around or anyone to stop it." He looked deeply into her sadness filled eyes. Sara honestly felt like crying. Here he's such a good person and someone thought it was right to abuse him. It wasn't fair.

He finally spoke with a small voice, "it felt good to tell you. I feel like I can be myself around you."

Sara smiled in return to him, "I feel the same with you. If you want I can tell you a secret about my life growing up?" Ed nodded his head happy to listen.

"So, I never had family problems but when I was nineteen I was in an accident. I decided one night to go to a party with this guy I was dating. He picked me up, drove us there, and everything was going good. While there we split up to have a little friend time. I started to not feel too good so I asked him if he could give me a ride home. Without more questioning, he said sure. He started to drive away and I finally noticed that he was drinking earlier. I was stuck in the car with a drunk driver. I tried to get him to pull over and let me drive but he refused. Then he got so angry he started yelling at me. The last thing I remembered was him looking at me instead of the road. I woke up in a hospital where I need emergency surgery for a lung laceration. One of my strongest memories of the night was looking down at my body covered in blood. I was so scared that I was going to die. That's where I met Henry Allen, the guy that killed his wife. He was my surgeon. He saved me. After that I've never been one for dating guys."

Ed looked at Sara with building rage. How could someone be stupid enough to risk someone else's life. Someone as amazing as her. "You survived. That's what's important."

"Yeah the same goes for you. I don't know how it would have been living in Gotham without you Eddie."

Ed blushed at the compliment and went to get them both another beer.

Time passed with the couple both drinking and chatting. After the pre-drunk confessions, they both seemed closer to each other. Since they both don't drink often by the fourth bottle they were both completely, hilariously drunk.

"Ok I've got the perfect riddle, what did the fish say when he hit a concrete wall?"

Sara couldn't help herself from cracking up. She didn't even know why. "what did he say?" she asked in between giggles.

"Dam."

They both burst out laughing uncontrollably. It wasn't even a funny joke but they both couldn't help it. Sara laughed so much that her side began to hurt. After calming down, she checked her cell phone for the time.

"Holy fuck it's already 1!"

Ed's eyes open wide, "no way." Sara responded by showing him the phone.

"You can stay here tonight."

Sara begun blushing at the thought of staying with him. She was so drunk that she forgot about getting over the crush. "Okay sure. It's safer anyway."

He smiled at her before getting up and walking into a room that must be his bedroom. He came back with a pair of black sweats and green shirt, "You can change in the bathroom. I'm going to change in my room."

When she was done she came back out and sat on the couch. Ed then walked in looking cuter than she's ever seen before. He was wearing black and grey plaid pj pants and a white shirt. It was so different compared to his usually preppy work clothes. He caught her staring at him.

"It's just so weird. You're always dressed so well."

"Well obviously I don't sleep in dress shirts and suits." he chuckled to his own sarcastic comment. Even sarcasm makes him look hot. Sara didn't even want to stop herself from these thoughts anymore.

"You can sleep in my bed. I don't mind the couch."

"Not happening. This is your house. I'll take the couch." Sara knew that there was no way he would let her sleep on the couch. He was too much of a gentleman. She looked at the couch that just might be able to fit his tall frame. "or we could just share the bed? I mean we're friends?"

Ed swallowed nervously but agreed. He led her into his room after turning the lights off in the living room. Sara felt her body heat up as she walked in. Of course, his bedsheets are various shades of green. That's about the only thing she took in before laying down. The weight of the bed shifted as she felt him lay down and take off his glasses. Once the light was shut off the only thing Sara could hear was her heart beating and she could only see a green neon light shining inside.

"Goodnight Sara, sweet dreams."

She turned to face Ed. The moonlight highlighted the beauty in his face.

Shit the drinks must have made her feel ballsy, "No goodnight kiss?" she asked like a little kid.

He didn't respond but Sara saw his eyes were still open. Before she could even think about it longer the feel of his lips pressed down onto hers. He didn't kiss her too long. Just a goodnight peck. Sara's lips feel tingly when he pulled back. Even though it was brief, it felt amazing.

"Goodnight." he whispered before she shut her eyes and drifted to sleep.

Sara eventually woke up to an eyeful of sunlight. Ed was sleeping next to her with his arm wrapped around her. He must have done it subconsciously in his sleep. Sara didn't want to move her head because of the hangover she was bound to have. She moved over slightly to check the time.

"Fuck! Eddie you gotta get up. It's 9!"

He peeked his eyes open as if he had to see it to believe it, "Shit. I have to be in at 9. Oh, fuck my head!" Sara watched him wince as he rubbed his head.

She then got up to change back into the clothes she wore yesterday. Shortly after Ed walked into the living room dressed in a casual dark tweed suit. She couldn't help giggling at him and he looked backed confused.

"You're dressed so well but with bed hair."

"I forgot." he went into the bathroom only to re-emerge with his hair slightly gelled into place and his teeth brushed.

"You can use the purple toothbrush and then we'll head out."

Instead of having him drop her off at home she decided to walk to her car from the GCDP. By the time they arrived there was almost 10.

"Well thanks for a lovely night Mr. Nygma. I'll see you around."

He smiled and went to hug her, "see you soon" he said into her hair.

Sara was about to walk away when two guys walked out of the station, "Nygma! You're an hour late!" said the more older one. The second guy she recognized as Jim Gordon, the cop that questioned her last time. Sara felt bad that Ed had to now hear shit from them for being late.

"Oh please don't blame Eddie. I insisted on hanging out late and we lost track of time." Sara piped up quickly talking to the guy that obviously didn't like Ed.

He looked at her bewildered, "Eddie? What? Nygma with a girl? This is too much to take in during the morning." he walked away and Jim followed after him.

"Thanks." Ed mutters almost not used to someone sticking up for him.

"Not a problem Ed. See ya."

Sara made her way to her car to go home. Last night was just unbelievable.


	4. Del Posto

**A/N- I know I'm messing with the timeline but it is my story soooo I like it this way. Hope you all enjoy it** **BTW super shout out to MiaR my first reviewer. Don't worry soooo much is coming up and it'll make sense.**

For the next few days Sara waited to see if Ed ever brought up their kiss. When the days turned to a week she knew it was a lost cause. He just acknowledged her as a friend. She was glad though that he didn't make it awkward nor ignore her. They both just continued on how you were before it happened.

Sara felt kind of guilty because in a revenge fit she agreed to go on a date with Carl. He was cute and nice but just wasn't her Eddie _. You could make it work_ she told herself. They had made plans to go out to dinner at some Mexican joint on Saturday.

Since the cafe was closed on Saturday, Sara slept in until she no longer wanted to lay in bed. She then made a kale salad with apples and cheddar cheese as a late lunch and lounged around her apartment. It was about two in the afternoon when her cell phone rang.

"Mom! Hey! How's everything going?" it's been a few weeks since she talked to her.

"Everything's great. I just missed you Sara. When can you visit? Next month please? Even just for a weekend."

Sara sighed into the phone, "Yeah I miss everyone too. Maybe I can visit soon."

"How's Gotham been? Have you found a boyfriend? Should I be expecting grandchildren within the next few years?"

Ugh she sounded so excited. "Gotham's great. I like it here. No boyfriend yet. So, no babies. But I have made a best friend. His name is Ed. I kinda like him as more than a friend but I don't think it's going to work out."

"Oh, it's okay honey. At least you're enjoying yourself. If he can't see how amazing you are, then you don't need him."

They both chatted a little longer before her mom had to go. Since it was only 3ish Sara still had time to take a long shower and take her time getting ready. She took a hot shower and carefully shaved. She was in no rush so she spent time just enjoying the steam. As Sara was walking to her bedroom she heard her phone ringing. _Ugh coming_ she told herself.

"Hello."

"Hey, it's Edward."

"Oh hey Eddie, what's up?"

He sounds kind of nervous on the phone, "do you want to hang out tonight? You can come over or we can go out somewhere else."

As much as Sara wanted to, she already made plans, "ugh I'm sorry Ed. I'm going on a date."

The line went silent for a minute, "Oh. With whom may I ask?"

Unsure of if he was mad or fine she still answered, "you should know him actually. He just started working in the GCPD. His name is Carl Pinkney."

"We'll have fun tonight." with that she heard the line click off.

Mhm that was weird. If he liked me he should have acted like it. Without any more thoughts on Ed Sara resumed getting ready. She picked out a casual navy-blue dress with black matching heels. She brushed her hair and let it fall in waves down her back. For makeup, she went with only a little. She always went for a more natural look.

Once Carl showed up he drove them both in his red car to a Mexican restaurant Sara had never been to. It was located in the Old Gotham district.

The date when okay but not good. The conversation was alright but not spectacular. They both tried to get to know each other. Sara discovered he was a typical guy. He mostly talked about sports and little things that had almost no meaning. Their conversation was nothing compared to the ones she's had with Ed. Again, Sara felt bad because here was a nice guy that actually had an interest in her and she couldn't get Ed off her mind. One thing that was spectacular from the date was the food. Sara made sure she took a takeout menu as they left for her late-night dinners.

Sunday came and went like a breeze. Sara spent the day relaxing and preparing for the week ahead. She felt guilty for making Ed sad but didn't make an attempt to contact him. She would just see him Monday. He would probably feel better after having some space.

Monday came and Sara opened the cafe like any other day. In her free time, she made a batch of homemade triple dark chocolate brownies. All Sara needed was Eddie to test them out for her.

The whole day passed and Ed never showed his face at the cafe once. Sara was so confused. He acts like he wants to be only friends but then gets mad at her for going on a date. It started to anger her. Instead of even trying to call him Sara just went home. He'll come around tomorrow. He probably just needed more space to think she thought to herself.

The next morning, 9 am came and went with still no sign of Ed. Sara was beginning to get annoyed. It was time she paid him a visit and gave him a piece of her mind.

After closing up Sara made her way to the GCPD. _If he thinks he's just going to go and ignore you he must be insane_ she thought to herself. As Sara entered she looked for a familiar face. Ah Jim Gordon.

"Hello Jim. I was wondering if you could point me to where Mr. Nygma works?"

"Hi Ms. Collins. Yeah he-"

Jim got cut off by a man Sara didn't know, "Whoa. This fine young woman again? And why is she always with Nygma?!"

He extended his hand out, "Harvey Bullock"

She lightly shook his hand and introduced herself but her attention was more on Jim.

"So, as I was saying, you're going to need to head back that way, go straight down the hall, and make a left." she smiled at him, "Thanks so much."

As she walked away she heard Harvey mumbling about why she would want to see Nygma. The walk to his lab wasn't that far. Without even knocking Sara opened the door.

Ed was sitting at his desk writing on a stack of papers. He heard someone enter but didn't look up, "Hey detective I've got the file-" he cut himself off when he saw it's Sara.

"Edward Nygma! If you think you're going to ignore me for another day, you've got another thing coming!"

He stood up to calm her down, "Wait! I'm not ignoring you. I just-"

"You thought what? That you could just slip out of my life and I wouldn't notice."

"That's not what I was doing..." he looked down at the ground, "it's just when you said you were dating that officer I assumed you wouldn't want to be my friend. Everyone that works here just about hates me. Eventually he'll just start telling you shit about how I'm too weird and my riddles are annoying. I was just preparing for it..."

Instead of replying to him Sara went and pulled him into a hug. Ed wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in closer.

"You're like my best friend. How could I pick some dumb guy that doesn't know me over you?" she said into his shoulder.

He sighs at her, "I'm sorry. I'm new to this whole friends thing."

It felt so good just standing in his arms. Sara's knees felt so weak she wasn't sure if she could stand without him. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door opening.

"Hey Nygma, detective Gordon sent me to get some case file from you?"

Its Carl. He stopped to see Sara and Ed untangling from the hug. Ed picked up a file from his desk and went to hand it to him.

"Well thanks. And hello Sara." she said hi back to him and he awkwardly walked out.

Ed heard Sara let out a breath of relief, "Let me guess, bad date?"

"It wasn't him. I just don't feel a connection between us."

Her and Ed said their goodbyes because he has work and she has the cafe. As the week continued on Ed and Sara went back to the way they had been before Saturday.

Even though Sara wanted Ed as more than a friend, she still felt amazingly lucky to have him in her life.

On Friday morning Sara went to the cafe as normal but was surprised when someone was waiting outside for her. As she got closer to the building she noticed it was Carl.

"Hey Carl." Sara greeted as she got closer, "what's up?"

He looked calm and collected, "hey Sara, I wanted to know if you wanted to have dinner tonight?"

She smiled at him, "I'd love to. Can you pick me up here at 6?"

He nods and says he'll see her later before leaving. Sara didn't feel guilty because again another week passed and Ed still hasn't indicated that he might actually like her. _Maybe you could grow to like Carl_ she told herself.

At about 11 Ed came around for his daily coffee.

"Hello Sara, what is it that's always coming but never arrives?"

She thought to herself, "Ummm. I know! Tomorrow!" she couldn't help the grin that emerged on her face from getting the answer.

Ed smiles back at her, "correct! Speaking of tomorrow, let's hangout."

"Definitely. I feel like I'm always working here."

"Fantastic, I'll call you tomorrow so we can work out the details."

Sara gave Ed his regular coffee and a newly baked blueberry crumble muffin before he left.

The rest of the day seemed to fly and next thing Sara knew she was preparing to close at six. Carl showed up a few minutes after six and took her to his car.

They were in the car for about thirty minutes before crossing the bridge into Blüdhaven. From there Carl pulled up near a semi-formal Italian restaurant. It was a romantic restaurant with a red color scheme. It had low lighting and soft pop music playing in the background.

A waiter seated them and Sara only had to look at the menu briefly before knowing what she wanted. After both ordering the small talk began. It wasn't bad but it wasn't amazing. While Carl was talking about his day, Sara started to zone out. As rude as it was she began putting the pop radio music over his voice. As much as she liked him she didn't really want to hear about crime all the time. Ed never did that. He would only tell her major things that involved the safety of the city or herself. Instead she listened to the music playing.

" _But you're so hypnotizing_

 _You've got me laughing while I sing_

 _You've got me smiling in my sleep_

 _And I can see this unraveling_

 _Your love is where I'm falling"_

God. This song reminded her of Eddie. Sara didn't even want to be here. Why couldn't it be tomorrow already? At least then she would be with him. The song reminded her of how happy he made her _. If only he liked you back_ she thought.

" _I'm terrified of what you do_

 _My stomach screams just when I look at you_

 _Run far away so I can breathe_

 _Even though you're far from suffocating me"_

"I'm going to go to the restroom," Sara said interrupting Carl. Between the uninteresting conversation and music lyrics it was starting to get to her. She shouldn't have agreed to come. She could have said there was someone else. The worst part was that there was no one else. What Sara would do to see her mom right now. She always has the most perfect advice.

Sara made her way fast into the bathroom. Why does it have to be this hard? At this point she just wanted to go home. She was no longer hungry and wasn't in the mood to be around Carl. Instead of going back out she took her cell phone out.

"Hello? Ed, can you pick me up?"

~~~~~~~ (Ed's POV) ~~~~~~~~

Ed's driving in his car on his way home to the fashion district when he heard his phone ringing. Sara's calling me?

 _Maybe she misses you._

"Hello Sara?"

"Hello? Ed, can you pick me up?"

"Yes of course. I'm in my car now. Where are you?"

She sounded nervous and upset at the same time, "I'm at Del Posto in Blüdhaven."

"Give me approximately 10 mins. I'm not too far."

Ed hung up and changed his course to pick Sara up.

 _Could you finally put some moves on her? I bet it would feel so nice to fuck her._

"Shut up" Ed whispered to himself. Why would Sara call you from a restaurant? She must have been on a date with someone. Probably with that dick Carl.

Roughly ten minutes later he pulled up outside the restaurant. Sara was standing outside alone. The moonlight illuminated her beautifully.

She finally spotted the car and made her way over. When she came closer Ed saw her eyes were threatened with tears. Without even asking her where to go Ed took off in the direction of his apartment. She looks like she needs comfort. That isn't something done in a car. It better not have anything to do with a guy. Ed could be dark when protecting someone he liked. When they were about to arrive she finally said something, "where are we going?"

If she wasn't so upset this would have been the perfect time for a riddle. Ed didn't want to risk upsetting her more with one. "My house."

She nodded her head and doesn't reply to him. Ed parked and led the way like he did last time. When Sara came in she immediately took her shoes off and dropped down on the couch. Ed did the same but when he sat down he pulled her into a hug, "what happened Sara?"

She started to sniffle a little, "I miss home."

"How come?"

"I just feel so stressed out here and I have no female friends to talk with. I went out with Carl tonight and while I was there I regretted it. The whole time I wanted to leave so badly that I didn't even want to ride home with him so I called you."

"Yeah it's fine. You could hang out here for some time."

Sara looked up at him with smile filled with love and thanks.

"How come you don't just visit home?"

She sighed, "I might. My mom was asking me about it earlier." Sara changed the subject, "Let's watch an old movie. A romance one."

Ed wasn't big on romance movies but for her he would watch one.

"I've got a movie that you would love!" Ed got up to get it while Sara went to fetch two glasses of water. Ed picked out the movie Roman Holiday. It was a sweet romance he knew Sara would love.

They both got comfy on the couch with a large white blanket and Sara leaning her head on Ed. To an outsider they looked like a normal, cute couple.

There was only about fifteen minutes left of the movie when Ed noticed that Sara had fallen asleep. He turned off the TV and turned to face her. She looked like an angel in her sleep. He gently stroked her hair before trying to wake her up.

"Sara. Wake up. Come get changed."

She mumbled an okay before getting up. Ed took out a pair of grey sweatpants for her and a white shirt. He let her change in his room while he changed into his green sweatpants and black shirt. When he returned she had already crawled her way into his bed. It melted his heart to have her here like this. God, he really needed to tell her how he felt soon. He took the spot next to her and leaned over to kiss her head.

"Goodnight Sara."

With that they both drifted off into a peaceful, calm slumber.

~~~~~~ (Sara POV) ~~~~~~

Sara woke up in a bed that she knew wasn't hers. She rubbed her eyes and revived last night's events. She had to lie a little to Ed. Although she wanted to go visit home, she wasn't that distraught by it. She couldn't tell him that she was upset because he didn't like her back. Maybe one day she would tell him. Today was just not that day.

Sara snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a cabinet close in most likely the kitchen. Sara stood up and stretched to shake off her morning feeling.

She walked inside to see Ed pouring himself a cup of coffee into a white cup that had black question marks on it. It was adorable how serious he took questions and riddles.

Finally, when he turned around he noticed she was there, "Good morning Sara. What loses its head in the morning and gets it back at night?"

Sara took a few minutes to try to think of the answer, "ugh I can't get it. My brain didn't wake up yet."

Ed lightly laughed at her response, "the answer is a pillow." Sara felt embarrassed that she couldn't get it. The heat creeped up onto her face. Ed noticed, "it's okay. You just woke up. Here let me get you some coffee."

"I can get my own. You've already done enough for me," she tried to protest. It was no use as Ed had already stood up and was grabbing a purple mug. Green and purple. His two favorite colors. It was obvious for anyone to tell by his apartment.

"Ed." he turned around to face her and lifts his hands up, "what? I've committed no crime." Sara scoffed at him, "I have two legs that work. I can get stuff for myself."

He smiled in return, "but you're my friend. You're someone that's nice to me so I feel I should return the favor."

"It's not a favor to be nice to you."

He brings over the coffee made exactly how she liked it, with milk and one sugar.

"Ah it feels nice being the one served coffee for once." she jokingly poked her tongue out at him.

"Haha very funny. Maybe next time I won't be so nice." it was his turn to joke around.

"So, Sara, you're not going to go out with that guy anymore?"

Wow Ed poking for information. "Nope. He just wasn't what I'm looking for in a guy." because I'm looking for a guy like you. Of course, Sara would never tell him something like that.

"How's your love life going Eddie?"

He shifts uncomfortably, "I have no love life. I probably won't have one within the near future either."

Sara really hated how he always makes himself seem like nothing. As if he doesn't deserve love. "That's not true. I can promise you that eventually you'll find the girl of your dreams."

Before Ed could respond his cell, phone began ringing. He groans slightly but answers, "hello?"

Sara watches him roll his eyes to whomever he's talking to. "Sure. I'll be there." You look at him with wide eyes.

"They found a really gruesome body and they need me to help analyze the death. I have to go over to the Narrows."

"Can you drop me off home?"

"Of course, Sara."

"Oh, one more thing. I want to know the details when you find out."

"Why?"

"I don't know. It's just interesting. Like I'm watching Law and Order but in real life. Also, this is my new home so I need to know what to be prepared for."

"Okay. I'm going to get changed now."

Within a half hour the two were both ready to go. When Sara got into the car she noticed he put on the jazz station.

"Eddie it's the morning. We need some energy." She changed the radio to current day pop which she finds herself listening to often in the cafe.

"Please tell me you don't listen to this garbage."

"Why yes I do. I have a good taste in music."

"One of these days when we hangout I'll show you good music."

Sara couldn't help thinking how right this felt. How right they felt together.


	5. Cran-orange Scones

**A/N- this chapter might be a little short but I promise chapters 6 and 7 are going to be long and crazy. They'll make up for this. I might need a little extra time to make sure everything is perfect in chapter 6 so sorry in advance.**

"Ed! I need you over here tonight."

"Whatever for?"

"One of my customers liked my cran-orange scones so much that they placed a super large order of them. For tomorrow. I'm going to need help if I'm going to get it done."

"Fine. I'll come only to show off my crazy good baking skills. I should be there around six."

"Yay! I'll see you then."

Sara hung up the phone and tried to contain her excitement. Her business was picking up. Someone finally admired her home made baked goods. Hopefully with this order her cafe would spread and she could get even more customers. All she had to do was make sure these scones came out perfectly.

Sara worked to occupy herself until tonight. At around 5:30 pm she hung the closed sign and got to work cleaning up. She had just finished wiping every table when Ed walked in shortly after 6. He was wearing a black and white windowpane shirt. It was matched with black pants and a black tie. His hair was slightly ruffled most likely from work. He looked utterly captivating.

"Okay, so the recipe I use is for a batch of 10. That means we'll need to do it 15 or more times."

Ed looked surprised by the number, "150? We need to make that many?"

"Actually, we need to make more. What if something happens to one or two of them?"

"Well there goes relaxing on a Friday night."

She scoffed at him, "It'll be cool. I'm a fun to bake with." she said while poking her tongue at him.

"Let's order food before we start."

"Okay agreed. Wait! I know this bomb Mexican joint that's like not too far."

Sara went to get the menu that she left at the cafe for nights like this. "I think I'm going to get the California." This was a big flour tortilla stuffed with shredded chicken, rice, whole black beans, lettuce, guacamole, shredded cheese, and sour cream.

"I'm going to have Pollo Chipotle."

After calling up to order Sara makes her way to the radio, "I can't produce wonderful food without music." She turns on the same pop station that she knows Ed hates.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw him roll his. Sara couldn't help laughing out loud at him. He's just so adorable.

"Oh Eddie lighten up."

He smiles back, "I am lightened up. What has to be broken before you use it?"

"An egg. Jeez Nygma you're going soft on me."

"Don't worry. I'm just seeing how many of them you know. They'll start to get harder."

Not too long after they ordered their food arrived. They ate quickly so they could get to work. Sara then led Ed to the back, "Okay so here is where I keep the flour, sugar, and any other baking materials. I'm going to go start prepping the trays, the oven, and the containers to store them in. Do you think you can follow this recipe? All you have to do is just mix the things listed together. Its-"

"Sara relax. I told you I'm an expert baker. There isn't anything I can't do."

Sara chuckled at his cocky attitude, "Okay whatever you say. I'll be in the front."

~~~~~ (Ed's POV) ~~~~~~

When Sara left Ed looked down at the recipe. This couldn't be right. How could these pastries have so much sugar in them? It would be healthier to not consume as much. Ed proceeded to make the scones but with a more efficient recipe. Sara would thank him afterwards. He loved it when Sara was thankful for him. He's never really had anyone appreciate him this much.

About a half hour later Sara came back, "okay everything's all ready to go. How's the dough coming?"

"It's nothing less than perfect."

She gave him a wide smile, "let me just taste it and then I can help make more."

Ed watched her taste it and expected her to praise him. Instead she scrunched up her nose.

"Edward Nygma! What did you do to my recipe?" she turned to face him.

 _Shit. It backfired._

"Umm.. I was trying to help. I felt like there was too much sugar in them. I was trying to them better."

She sighed at him, "the sugar makes them taste good. Without it they taste like unflavored fruit dough."

Ed panicked. He never messes things up. "I'm sorry Sara." he moved to hug her without even thinking about the flour covering his hands.

"It's cool. Nothing a master baker can't fix."

"Haha. Fine maybe I'm not an expert baker."

As Sara turned around Ed couldn't help but laugh at the handprints on her back.

"What's so funny?"

"I accidentally got flour all over you."

Ed was too busy admiring how cute she was that he didn't see her grab a little handful of flour. Without breaking eye contact with him she wrapped her free hand around his neck. Ed swallowed hard. He was nervous. God was she making a move on him? As he was thinking Sara moved her hand up to his hair. Before Ed could lean in and close the gap between them he found his head being coating in flour.

He opened his mouth wide in shock, "what was that for?"

She gave him a grin, "revenge."

Ed took advantage of her laughing to grab his own handful of flour. When she went to wipe her back off Ed took his flour and sprinkled it over her head.

"Ed! My hair."

"As if my hair is any less important." he scoffed back at her.

Since Sara was so much shorter than Ed she started to dust her hair off on his chest. She was only able to do it for a few seconds before he grabbed her arms. Ed noticed that at first, she tried to get him to let go but she soon stopped and was looking up at him. Ed couldn't pretend in a moment like this that he didn't like her. Just looking at him with her green eyes and the flour in her hair was turning him on.

Without even thinking about it Ed's hands ended up in Sara's hair and his lips were pressed on hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and responded back to his kiss. Even though Ed knew it was wrong he couldn't bring himself to pull back from her. For weeks now he had been trying to maintain a friendship with her. After a few more seconds of bliss he knew if he didn't break it now he wouldn't be able to.

When he pulled back both of them were blushing greatly.

"I'm sorry-"

"I shouldn't have done that Sara. I deeply apologize for any discomfort I may have caused you."

To divert his attention Ed took off his glasses and wiped them free of the flour.

"Umm.. it's okay Ed. Let's just get back to the original task."

Ed smiled that he wouldn't lose his best friend over some lust.

 _Sure. Pretend its lust. You just don't want to admit you're falling in love with her._

Stop. Just stop.

Ed changed his attention to see Sara adding sugar into the mix he made.

"This should do the trick. Try it."

He didn't want to admit how wrong he was about the sugar to her. It tasted amazing and just like the ones she always gives him.

"Eh. It's alright."

She could see right through him, "You're lying. It's okay if you don't admit it. It's enough for me knowing that you were wrong about something."

From that moment on everything returned to the way it was before. Just playful banter between two friends. They worked till about midnight but they managed to make just over 150 scones.

When everything was packed Sara rushed up and brought Ed into a hug, "there's no way I would have been able to do this without you. Thank you so much Eddie." At first the nickname Eddie bothered him because it was not a proper enough name for him but he had grown to love the way she said it.

"You're welcome Sara. You know I love hanging out with you."

Ed helped her clean up and ensured she got to her car. Once she was safely driving off, he turned around and went to his car.

He had to tell her how he felt soon. Eventually when the time felt right he would. She seemed nice enough that even if she didn't like him back she would still remain friends with him.


	6. My Old Friend

**A/N- super excited for these next two chapters! Hope you all enjoy** **. Sorry there's like no Ed in this chapter but it's crucial for character development and the plot. Also TRIGGER WARNING for this chapter for cutting, suicide, and drugs.**

Sara made plans to visit Central City for the first weekend of October. She was going to keep the cafe closed on Friday and take a plane there. The three-hour flight was easier than a ten-hour drive. She planned to spend the whole weekend there and take a flight back on Monday. Ed graciously offered to drive her to the airport and pick her up there on Monday. She would miss him but part of her was ecstatic to be going home.

"Okay, all ready to go." Ed was sitting on Sara's blue couch waiting.

"About time." He rose to help her carry her bags to his car. Sara tried to pack light because it was only for an extended weekend.

In the car, she let Ed listen to his jazz music. She felt kind of bad that she was leaving him all weekend. They chatted lightly in the car there.

"Well this is your stop."

"Ugh I'll miss you Eddie but I'll be back before you know it. Also, don't hesitate to call me."

"Don't worry. Have fun at home. I'll see you soon." he gave her one of his cute smiles.

Sara lent over the car to give him a long hug, "be careful in Gotham without me."

"Be careful in this normal city of yours. Now go before you miss the flight."

Sara took her two bags and walked into the airport. She daydreamed while waiting in the security lines. It's going to be so weird seeing Bonnie after these past two months.

After getting situated in her plane seat Sara took out her book. She was currently reading Wuthering Heights. She had only started it yesterday but found herself slightly addicted to the plot. She read for about an hour before her eyes started to get tired. Sara then spent the rest of the flight sleeping. Lately at night she couldn't seem to stay asleep. Every little sound in the night keeps her up and when she finally does fall asleep she awakes in a cold sweat from nightmares. She can never remember them either. She just wakes up scared.

Sara gathered her bags at the claiming area and started looking for her mom. Her mom was only one inch taller than her and had the same blonde hair color. Her frame was much thinner than Sara and instead of green eyes she had a blueish gray. Once she spotted her she made her way quickly over.

"Mom!" Sara pulled her into a huge hug.

"Sara! I've missed you so much."

They stood hugging for a few minutes before separating.

"Wow honey, you look so different. You lost some weight and you look rather pale. Isn't there sun in Gotham?"

"Sometimes there is. I'll explain everything to you on the way home."

She takes the carryon bag from Sara and leads the way to her car. Still groggy from the plane Sara let her drive. The ride home was only about twenty-five minutes.

Sara was beaming as they pulled up to the familiar house. It was only two floors but was still pretty big. The first floor outside was covered in an assortment of brown stones. The second floor was covered with a matching dark brown siding. The roof was a darker brown, almost grey. Sara could see the familiar window that led into her childhood bedroom.

They pulled into the drive through and her mom turned the car off. God Sara missed the fresh air of Central City. She took her bags and walked on the concrete path that led to the porch. Sara loved sitting on the porch when she was younger. She would sit in the rocking chair and either watch the sun rise or set. When she got to the door she waited for her mom to unlock the door. As soon as Sara walked in she was greeted by their dog. Oliver was their cute little french bulldog. He was four years old but still remained tiny. His coat was cream with just a little white patch on his stomach.

Sara bent down to pet him, "Oh hello baby Oliver."

After giving the dog proper attention Sara carried her bags up to her old room. It was still painted a light baby pink color. All of the furniture was the same before she left. Her white desk only had on it some of her old school books and a pencil holder which contained an assortment of pens, pencils, and markers. She had taken her laptop and photo frames to Gotham. Her full-size bed took up the most room. It had on it light brown sheets with a plain dark brown comforter. The matching bedside table had on it a white lamp and a photo of her and Bonnie. Sara hadn't take this photo because of the way she looked in it. They both had on heavy eye makeup and concert shirts on. Sara was also pretty sure they were drunk in it. In the corner rested a full size white wood bookshelf that contained many of the books from her youth that she couldn't bring herself to get rid of. She took her favorite books but also bought a lot of new ones in Gotham. While growing up her favorite thing to do was sit on the window seat and read a good book. She missed home but she was beginning to love the home she formed in Gotham.

"Sara your fathers at work till five and to celebrate you visiting your brother is coming over for dinner. Why don't you see if Bonnie could come?"

"Alright mom. I might call her."

Sara sat on her bed debating what to do. If she found out you came home and didn't see her she would be pissed. At the same time Sara really wanted to bury her past. She took her phone out and diel the familiar number.

"Hey Bonnie. It's Sara."

"Hey girl. What's up?"

"I'm actually in Central City for the-"

"Whoa, you're home? I'll be over in an hour!"

Sara heard the familiar click of the line cutting off. Well there is no backing out now.

While waiting Sara decided to continue reading the book from earlier. She was nervous and just wanted to hide. Reading would take her mind off the inevitable.

"Sara! Bonnie's here!" her mother yelled to her up the stairs.

Wow had it already been an hour? It felt as if she had just started to read.

Sara made her way down stairs and was greeted with a pair of brown eyes. Bonnie had hardly changed in these few months. Her hair was dark brown and fell straight. Her eyes were lined with dark makeup. She was wearing black skinny jeans, a concert tee shirt, a red plaid shirt over, and red converses to match. Bonnie was a few inches taller than her but was much skinnier.

 _You look like her polar opposite at the moment_ Sara thought to herself. Her hair was light blonde and wavy down your back. She had on a white flowered skirt, a grey pocket tee shirt, and white canvas shoes. Sara also wore almost no makeup, only mascara to highlight your eyes. Unlike Bonnie she wasn't so tall and her body was curvier rather than thin.

"Wow you look so different Sara."

"I know. Thank you. You look the same still."

"Why did you change the way you dressed?"

"Because I had to grow up. I needed to think for my future and for my cafe."

"Geez don't tell me that you don't have fun anymore."

"I have tons of fun! I just don't need to have fun the way you do."

"You don't smoke anymore?!"

"Of course not! Gotham has made me feel better. I feel alive there. I don't need that stuff to make me feel good."

"You used to feel alive here."

"No, I didn't. I was miserable."

Sara was starting to get annoyed with Bonnie. Why can't she just realize she is in a new part of her life. A part that she doesn't need substances to make her happy.

"So, what's Gotham like?"

"It's um very different. There's a lot of crime. The sun like never shines there. But the people are great. I actually really like living there. It grew on me."

"Damn. I was hoping you would hate it enough to move back."

"I'll try to visit more." she pulled Bonnie into a short hug.

"So, what's been up here?"

"Nothing much. Lila is pregnant. Me and Jose broke up. He was too controlling for me. That's really it."

"Omg I feel bad for Lila's child."

"Agreed."

"And don't worry about Jose. I'm sure you'll find the perfect guy soon."

"Speaking of guys, did you find a boyfriend in Gotham yet?"

Sara began to blush greatly, "not a boyfriend but a crush."

"Spill."

"Wait. Let's get my mom. I don't want to explain it twice."

Sara told her mom that if she doesn't listen now she won't repeat it again. Her mom agrees to take a break but makes tea for you all before. Once everyone was situated with tea in the kitchen you begin, "So it started on the second day of me living there…" Sara proceeded to tell them mostly everything that led up to her arriving. "So now I'm stuck with this crush and I'm not even sure if he likes me back."

Both her mom and Bonnie had the same look on their face.

"Are you crazy?" Bonnie asked.

"Sweetie, you honestly can't be that blind?" her mom asked in a serious tone.

"What?" Sara was confused by them both.

"Can't you see that he's crazy about you!" Bonnie had practically yelled in her face.

Crazy about me? Oh, sure more like that's a crazy thought. "What are you talking about?"

Sara's mom shifted in her seat, "He likes you Sara. Just tell him how you feel already."

Does he really? Did I miss it this whole time? No. He would have said something. But I mean it is Ed. Maybe he thought I didn't like him back.

"I need to think about it."

Sara's mom excused herself because she needed to continue getting dinner ready.

Bonnie was looking down at the table, "I never thought I'd see the day that you were so normal and you wanted to date a normal guy."

Sara hated thinking about her past. It was one thing she definitely ran from when moving to Gotham. Her and Bonnie continued chatting and reminiscing for the next hour. Sara stopped talking when she heard the door open.

"Bridget, you brought Sara home, right?"

Before her mother could even reply Sara was already running to the front door, "dad!" she immediately pulled her arms around him.

Her dad was a tall man standing at six feet. He had light brown hair in a mess at the top of his head. His eyes were a shade of hazel. Since he had just come back from work he was still dressed in a navy-blue suit. Her father was a biomedical engineer. Currently he was working in Mercury Labs.

"Sara! I missed you so much. How was the flight?"

"Everything's great. I'm just happy to be home for a weekend."

After the hug, he went to hang his coat up and Sara went back into the kitchen, "ma, when is Felix coming?"

"Dinner's at six so I would assume closer to six."

Once her dad sat in the kitchen she began telling them all about the cafe. How much she loved it and loved being in Gotham.

"I'm so happy there and it's all because of you and mom."

"Well maybe one weekend we need to take a trip there to see the city." her dad told her.

Sara's face turned red at the thought of her parents coming, "Umm… yeah maybe guys."

While her dad starts talking her mom Bonnie turns to Sara, "I know you've 'changed' but there's this crazy party going on downtown tonight. At least think about coming. Please."

She gave you her big brown puppy eyes, "fine. I'll think about it."

A few minutes later Sara heard the door open. Her brother walked into the kitchen. Felix was two years older than her making him twenty-six. He had a darker, sandy blonde hair color. It was cut short and every hair was gelled into place. He had on blue jeans and a plain white tee shirt. They both had similar face shapes but his eyes were blue instead of green.

"Hey Sara."

She got up to hug him, "Hey big brother."

"How's Gotham treating you? You look happier."

"Yeah everything's going well. How's it been here?"

"Eh the same. My police training is almost finished already."

"Wow my brother the police officer soon. Better get ready for my life of getting away with crimes." You joked with him.

"Haha sure. As if I would let you go."

They're mom cleared her throat, "dinners ready."

Sara's mom decided to make her favorite tonight. She made chicken stuffed with cheese and tomatoes with pasta. Her homemade pesto sauce was to die for. Sara savored every bite of it.

After eating Bonnie asked again about the party, "so have you thought about it?"

"Okay I'll go but I'm not staying out that late. I can't stay up late anymore. I'm used to waking up early."

"Yay! I love you. I'm gonna go home, change, and redo my makeup. I'll pick you up in a cab around nine."

She hugged her and left. Sara spent the rest of the time just catching up and hanging out with her family. Soon it was fifteen to nine and she was ensuring that she had everything she needed in her purse.

Sara only waited outside a few minutes before she saw the cab pulling up. When she got inside she noticed that Bonnie did change. She had on a very short and tight black dress. Her eye makeup wasn't as smudged anymore. She too had a small clutch purse with her. They sat in the car talking a little. The ride there was only about twenty minutes.

They pulled up to a big, older looking home. It was covered in a dirty white siding. There was an old wood deck in front that too was an off white. From outside you could already hear the sound of dance music. The windows showed shadows and the lights coming from the inside. Part of Sara was wondering why she had even decided to come. She could be at home cuddled on the couch watching an episode of Bones.

As soon as they walked in Bonnie dragged them to get a drink. Sara decided to go with a spiked punch rather than beer. She was in the mood for something sweet.

While there Sara was forced to socialize with a lot of old friends. She put on a fake smile and played the part. Although she doesn't live here anymore it could still be handy to have these friends in the future. She danced for a little bit and tried to have fun. Bonnie and she had separated earlier and Sara hadn't see her since. While chatting Sara didn't realize how much she had drank. The fruity punch began to hit her at once. She couldn't find a seat inside so she decided that some air outside would do her good. Most likely it would clear her head of the dizziness.

When she went outside she was greeted by Bonnie, another girl, and two guys sitting outside in a circle. She saw one of the guys rolling the blunt they were going to smoke. As Sara looked at them her head began to hurt. She had to get out of there. She wasn't like them anymore.

~~~~~~~~ **Flashback**

 _Sara was sitting with Bonnie in a park. It was close to midnight and nobody was outside. Sara kept look out while Bonnie rolled the weed. Finally, after what felt like forever it was finished. Bonnie lit it and took two hits of it before passing it to Sara._

" _God, I feel so good." Bonnie closed her eyes in bliss from the high._

 _Sara passed it to Bonnie after taking her hits. Without the high she felt horrible. She needed it to feel alive. With it she could forget about her feelings. There were no problems. When she was high she wasn't depressed or even sad she was just happy._

 _After getting high she pulled out a cigarette. The nicotine made the high stronger for her._

Before she could even explain anything to Bonnie she went through the house and out the front door.

With her cell phone, out she tried her best to dial her dad.

Finally, she got it right, "dad can you come pick me up?"

Of course, he agreed and she tried her best to give him an address. She wasn't entirely sure where she was.

Within fifteen minutes she saw the recognizable silver Honda car pull up. She quickly got in and he asked her no questions. From all the motion Sara began to feel even more dizzier and her head seemed to be pounding.

~~~~~~~ **Flashback**

 _Sara was coming off a strong high. She was laying in her bed alone lost in her thoughts. She didn't see a point in a living anymore. Her family would understand. Nothing made her happy anymore. The high from the weed didn't even make her happy anymore._

 _Sara made her way into the bathroom and locked the door. She stared at her reflection in the mirror and began to cry. She hated looking at herself in the mirror. She couldn't see the beauty in her face that others saw._

 _All it would take is one razor to end it all. Sara took the razor she had hidden in the bathroom and looked at it. It was small and shiny yet thin and sharp._

 _Sara pulled down her shorts and dragged the razor lightly against her hip. She never cut on her arms because she didn't want someone to notice. No one ever saw her hips. Anytime she had sex she made sure her hips were covered or it was dark._

 _She pulled the razor across her skin and watched the blood droplets form. She cut and cut not caring how many lines appeared. The last thing she remembered before she passed out was the color red._

Sara felt as if she blinked and was already pulling up into her drive through. She noticed the kitchen light was on most likely by her mom. Avoiding questions, she made her way right up to her bedroom. Sara didn't change before plopping onto her bed.

~~~~~~~~~ **Flashback**

 _Sara awoke to bright lights and people talking around her._

 _Beep._

 _Beep._

 _There was a machine next to her._

 _Her head was spinning and she couldn't think. She couldn't hear what the people were saying_

 _Beep._

 _Beep._

 _The machine was all she heard. It continued and got louder each time._

 _Beep._

 _Beep._

 _That was all she remembered before she passed out again._

She tried to clear her mind slightly before pulling out her cell phone.

"Hello? Sara is everything alright? It's almost one am."

"Hellooo Eddie," she slurred into the phone, "I just missed you."

"I miss you too Sara." he laughed into his phone.

"I'm coming home soon. I don't like being here." she said innocently.

"How come? It's your home?"

"Too many memories. Gotham's my home now."

Ed was silent for a few minutes before Sara began talking again, "do you like me Ed?"

"Of course, I like you. You're my best friend."

"Not like that. Do you like-like me?"

"Um. How about we talk when you get back? In person?"

"Okie Dokie! But you better promise."

"Don't worry Sara, I promise. Are you home?"

"Yes sir. My dad picked me up."

"Why don't you head to sleep?"

"I will soon. I just wanted to talk to you first."

"What else did you want to talk about?"

Ed waited for a response but there was none. Sara had fallen asleep with the phone in her hand.

"Sweet dreams Sara." and with that Ed hung up.

The next day Sara woke up at noon. She moved to get up and felt a shooting pain in her head. When she stood up she immediately had to run to the toilet to vomit. How much did she drink last night? The last thing she remembered was getting in her dad's car and seeing the flashbacks. Everything else was black.

Once Sara saw them in the yard she knew she had go get out. It brought back too many memories from her past. She spent months slowly changing her ways. By the time she moved to Gotham she was clean of everything. It was her new life. She could never return back to that life.

Sara spent the rest of her morning hungover. Her mom brought her up toast but she was only able to eat one piece of it. She tried falling asleep again but her head hurt too much. Around four she was well enough to go downstairs and hang out with her parents. It was nice being able to lay on the couch with her mom. In Gotham, she always spent her couch time alone. The only time she wasn't alone was when she went over to Ed's house.

At five her mom got up to finish dinner. Sara loved being able to eat home cooked meals. Tonight, her mom was making a turkey with mashed potatoes and corn. Another one of her favorite meals. Sara wasn't the best of cooks so she didn't always get to make delicious meals like that. It seemed like the hour dragged leading up to dinner. Since Sara didn't eat like at all today she was starving.

Dinner was nice and peaceful. They ate and chatted lightly about everyday things. They made plans to go visit an apple orchard upstate tomorrow. Sara loved fresh apple cider and picking fresh apples.

After eating the three of them retired to the living room. Her mom and she decided on watching a movie called The Philadelphia Story. It was a love story where the girl couldn't choose between her fiancée and a reporter she met. Sara had a thing for romance movies. There was something about older movies that caught true romance unlike newer movies. The newer ones seemed to all follow the same plot.

Sara took a fast shower afterwards and went to lay in bed. She began thinking of going home. Part of her was eager to get back to Gotham. She missed working in her cafe. She also missed her weekend hang outs with Ed. Maybe when she was settled back at home she would attempt to tell him how she felt about him. Eventually all of the time she spends with him would break her. You can't be around someone you like so much without confessing your feelings either on purpose or accident.

The more Sara was around him the more she fell in love with his little quirks. She loved the way he pushed his glasses up by the middle part. How he always made sure he was dressed nicely. His adorable obsession with puzzles and riddles. He was perfection in her eyes.

Sara was starting to fall asleep when she heard her phone ringing.

She didn't recognize the number, "hello?"

"Hello, is this Sara?"

"Um, yes, it is."

"It's Jim Gordon from the GCPD."

"Oh hi. Is everything alright?"

"Actually no. Something happened in Gotham."

"What happened? Is it my cafe again?" Sara was worried for what could have happened.

"No.. um.. Ed's in the hospital right now."


	7. Honey, I'm Home

**A/N- cliff hanger is finally revealed! Sorry this chapter took so long but here it is.**

"What happened? Is it my cafe again?" Sara was worried for what could have happened.

"No.. um.. Ed's in the hospital right now."

"I'll be there as soon as I can."

Sara immediately hung up the phone and went to tell her mom. Her mom was lying in bed reading while her father was already asleep.

"Mom! I need to get home right now."

Sara paced around the room. Her dad jumped up with a start from her yelling.

"What happened Sara?"

"Sometimes happened to Ed. He's in the hospital."

Her dad sat up, "who's Ed?"

Before Sara could answer her mom did, "there will be time for that story later. Okay Honey, let's go on the computer, get the airlines number, and see if we can get you a flight for tomorrow." her mother tried to keep a calm voice for her.

They made their way downstairs and Sara let her mom do all the work. She was so worried her hands were shaking. What could have happened to him? Sara was praying that it wasn't anything major. Maybe it was something small and he asked for Jim to call her. She didn't want to ask him on the phone. It would be devastating to have to hear about it over the phone.

She was too lost in thought to listen to what her mom was saying on the phone.

"Okay Sara I got you a flight for tomorrow at 6:25 in the morning. It was either that or at 11:30. I assumed you would want the earliest."

She hugged her, "you were right. Thanks mom."

"Come on, let's go make some tea."

Sara followed her mom into the kitchen and sat down at the table. She stared down at the natural patterns that formed on the dark wood.

Her mom sat next to her, "Don't worry Sara it's going to be alright."

"How do you know? What if something serious happened?"

Sara felt somewhat guilty. She could have been there with him. Maybe things would have been different.

"Honey, you'll be home within twelve hours. Until then there's nothing you could do but try to calm down. Do you want to walk in like a mess freaking out?"

Sara thought about what her mom said. As much as she hated to admit she was right.

"Okay you're right."

Sara rose to pour the hot water into the cups. She was too upset to even add milk and sugar in it. No amount of sweets could put her in a better mood. Once her tea was cool enough to carry she excused herself and went to her room. She wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. Sara's mind told her the faster she went to sleep the sooner she would wake up. She drank her tea quickly and made sure she set an alarm for 4:00 am. Climbing under the covers she tried her best to fall asleep. She tried everything to fall asleep but she just couldn't.

It was about two am and Sara was lying in bed listening to soft indie music. Sleep was slowly beginning to take over her body. To her it felt like she had just closed her eyes but she opened them to the sound of her alarm clock. She jumped up quickly and went to wake her mom up. Sara got dressed in jeans and a purple sweater because it was most likely cold in Gotham. When she went down stairs her mother was making eggs and toast.

Although she had no appetite she forced herself to eat because who knew when the next time she would. The ride to the airport was silent. Sara's mind was focused on getting out of Central City.

Once the two arrived her mom went to get Sara's bag out of the trunk. Once she was done she came over and pulled her in for a hug.

"I know this weekend got cut short but me and dad promise we will come to Gotham to visit soon."

"Okay sounds good mom. I love you. I'll call you soon and tell you what happened."

"I love you too. Be careful."

Sara left her mom and made her way into the airport. Just like on Friday she went through security and waited in lines until she was finally called for her flight. The flight wasn't as crowded but there was still a decent amount of people on the plane with her.

During the flight, she tried to distract herself. She read her book until she finished it. When she closed the book, she noticed how close they were to home. Just another forty minutes until they landed.

When Sara made it out of the airport she immediately flagged down a cab.

"I will pay you double if you can get me to Gotham General Hospital in twenty minutes."

The cab driver happily agreed and before she knew it they were pulling up to the hospital. Sara barged in bags and all. She demanded that someone tell her what room Mr. Nygma was currently in.

The lady looked at her like she was crazy but replied, "he's on the fifth-floor room number 28."

Sara muttered a thank you and made her way to the elevator. In her mind, it seemed like it took hours for the elevator to come and take her to the fifth floor. Rushing out Sara began looking at the numbers on the doors. When she finally got to 28 she looked in to see Jim Gordon there.

Ed was laying down on the bed. He was strapped up to a heart monitor and had an iv needle in his hand. His hair was tousled. His normally handsome face had a few bruises and cuts on it. He looked like he was in a deep sleep. Sara couldn't help gasping at the sight of him.

"What happened?!" Sara couldn't control the emotions she put into the question.

Jim sighed, "we aren't one hundred percent sure but we think someone or a group of people jumped him. Bullock actually found him up the block from the precinct last night."

Sara rushed to his side, "who would do something like this to you?"

She faced Jim, "what exactly are his injuries?"

"He has two broken ribs, a small concussion, some cuts, and bruises."

"Oh god Eddie, how do you always manage to get into trouble?"

Sara took the seat next to his bed and grabbed his hand. Jim stepped out to give Sara some privacy with him. All she kept thinking about was her regrets. She could have been here. Maybe she should have invited him to go. Sara was sure he would have loved to come. Things could have been different.

As she was sitting there thinking she felt him start to stir in his sleep. Before she knew it, his eyes were opened slightly.

"Sara… you're here." he groaned to her.

"Ed, you need to rest. Please. I need you to get better."

"Our conversation yesterday… your question... the answer is.. yes." with that he drifted back off into a sleep.

 _Conversation? You didn't talk to him yesterday nor since you left. You haven't had a chance to call him. What question? God this was too confusing_ she thought to herself. Sara put her head in her hands. This has been one super stressful weekend. She heard the door open and Jim walked in.

"He should be awake soon. They have him on some strong painkillers so I don't know exactly how normal he will be."

"Okay and if you want to go you can. I'm going to be here probably all day."

"Thanks. I'll be back later tonight."

Sara sat in the chair, holding his hand and thinking. She had only been sitting for a few minutes when her eyes started to close. At this point sleep was inevitable. Her body needed sleep. Sara didn't even try to fight it. It wasn't like Ed was awake.

~~~~~~ (Ed's POV) ~~~~~~

I opened my eyes to white room. My head was pounding. My left hand had an iv going into it and my right hand was being clutched. Sara was here. She was sitting in a chair next to me with her head leaning on the side of the bed.

Ed tried his best to remember why he would be in a hospital.

~~~~~~~ **Flashback**

 _Since Sara was away for the weekend Ed decided to go into work on Saturday. They had a lot going on since this Viper drug had appeared on the streets. He went in late because he wanted to have a relaxing morning._

 _While running tests he hadn't even realized it was already seven pm. This is enough work for one day he thought to himself. He cleaned up what he was using and made his way to his car. He was parked a block down near one of Gotham's many alleys. Ed didn't even think about having to walk there at night. He was beginning to regret it as he thought he heard footsteps behind him. Before he could reach his car, he heard someone cough behind him. He looked to see three guys wearing ski masks on their faces._

" _Umm, how can I help you gentlemen?" he tried to keep his voice calm._

" _We're here for you and only you." the tallest one in the middle replied._

" _What? Why?" why does everyone want to bother me._

" _Someone sent us. They said that you'll know what this is for. That you shouldn't have gotten involved with other people's relationships."_

" _Um I think you may have gotten me mixed up with someone."_

 _Ed had to think fast. He could try to run. His long legs would carry him faster than these guys. The precinct was close by too._

 _Before they could reply or go after him Ed took off running the way he was originally walking. His plan would have worked out if he didn't trip over the lifted sidewalk._

" _Look we got a runner." Ed wasn't sure which one of them had said that. By the time he got up they had already circled him. They pushed him back on the ground and took turns hitting him. The last thing he remembered was being kicked in the ribs. Everything after was black._

Now he was lying in a hospital bed in more pain than before. Using his brain to remember what happened hurt. Ed was watching Sara sleep when his lungs betrayed him. He was forced into a coughing fit and couldn't see any water near him. His chest had a shooting pain every time he moved. Of course, between his arm moving, his coughs, and him wincing Sara had awoken.

"Ed!" she rushed up and got him a glass of water from the sink across the room.

He waited a few seconds to ensure it was finished before replying, "thank you Sara."

"What happened to you? I left for a weekend and you manage to find trouble." she went back into the seat next to him.

"Hey I did not go looking for this. I don't even know the cause."

"Well you might as well save your story," she looked at the clock over his head, "Jim Gordon will be coming soon and of course you'll need to tell him too."

Ed rolled his eyes at the thought of having to be around any work mates. It was embarrassing enough what happened. Even more embarrassing that he couldn't figure out what caused it. Him Edward Nygma couldn't solve a puzzle. It felt like the end of the world to him.

"What's wrong?" Sara must have noticed his expression of annoyance.

"I'm just bothered that this happened. I have also got a killer headache."

"Oh. Be right back."

Sara was gone for a few minutes and returned with a nurse. The nurse carried a little white cup with what had to be a pain reliever.

Ed thanked her quietly and took the two pills. He hoped they weren't strong enough to make him fall asleep. He wanted to talk with Sara.

With the nurse gone he could finally ask her, "so how was home?"

He noticed she slightly scrunched up her nose before answering, "it was ok. I really do love seeing my family but I hate all the memories of that city. I'm kinda glad I left early."

"Wait left early? It isn't Monday?"

"Um no. It's Sunday still."

Ed felt a blush fill his cheeks. She came home early for him.

"How did you get here?"

"My mom made some calls and got me a six am flight."

Wow! A girl that would do all that for me? Ed couldn't even get most girls to go on a date with him let alone scrap their whole schedule. When he was out of here he had to ask her out. There was no longer a doubt in his mind. Miss Kringle was blown out of the water when put against Sara. Ed couldn't help thinking that he should have saw it this way from the start.

 _Another big fat I told you so!_

Just leave me alone. I'm in no mood for this.

Ed tried to hide his emotions so Sara wouldn't notice. Before he could reply to her Jim Gordon walked in.

"Hey Ed. How's it going?" Jim gave him a genuine smile.

"I've been better detective."

"Don't worry, I'm going to find out who did this to you. I just need to hear the full story."

Ed began explaining everything that had happened that night, "They kept telling me that I deserved it but I can't figure out who I could have made that angry." Ed got a little annoyed having to think about it again.

Jim Gordon looked slightly stumped, "okay why don't you think about it for a day or so. Me and Bullock will do some digging in the streets."

"Thank you, Jim."

With that Jim made his exit.

"So, Sara what exactly is wrong with me?"

She scrunched up her nose again, "two broken ribs, a concussion, some cuts, and bruises."

"I had my suspicions about the ribs. They hurt a lot. Eh it could be worse."

Sara rolled her eyes at him, "yeah sure but this is still bad."

At that moment, the same nurse from before walked in, "Hello Edward I'm going to be your nurse for the next day or so. I'm sure your lovely lady friend has told you what happened?" Ed nodded at her, "so we're going to monitor you for the next day. You should be out on Tuesday but with limited movement. We're going to teach you specific breathing exercises and give you directions for living at home. I'm sure with a good support system these next four weeks will be fine."

"Whoa wait. Four weeks? I have a job and a life. I can't sit home that long!"

"Ed relax." Sara cut in.

"If you take care of yourself you might be able to return to work in three weeks. It all depends."

Ed let out a dramatic sigh, "alright. Thank you."

"Try to rest." with that the nurse left.

"Don't worry Ed I'll come visit you at home. We always hang out at your house anyway."

"Okay you're right." Ed replied with a laugh, "shit it hurts to laugh."

"Go get some rest. I'm gonna go get something to eat and then I'll come back. Sweet dreams Eddie."

"See you later."

Ed couldn't help the goofy grin that appeared on his face as he watched Sara leave. He then closed his eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep.

When Ed woke up the room was dark. It had to be the middle of the night. He looked to his right and saw Sara asleep. This time she was leaned back with the recliner to the chair opened. How did she even convince them to let her stay here? Ed also noticed that she changed her clothes. She no longer wore jeans but dark grey sweatpants and a black hoodie.

Watching her sleep made Ed wish he could hold her. He couldn't wait to tell her how he felt. Once he was back at home he would. Tomorrow he would force her to go home but tonight he would ravish in her company.

~~~~~ (Sara POV) ~~~~~

Sara awoke the next morning from a decent sleep. She didn't have any nightmares and slept through most of the night. The only thing bothering her was that she was hungry and in need of a shower. She moved over and softly shook Ed's arm trying to make sure she didn't hit his ribs.

His eyes slowly fluttered open, "yes?" he groaned in his sleep.

"I'm going to go to my apartment and take care of a few things. I'll come by later to keep you company."

"Sounds good." he muttered to her and fell back asleep.

Sara laughed lightly and picked up her bags to leave. Instead of walking home she opted to take a cab. When she got home she made toast with eggs and ate it fast. She didn't realize how hungry she was. Afterwards she took a long, hot shower. The rest of the day seemed to fly. She relaxed at home for a bit before going back to the hospital. She tried to stay the night again but Ed's stubbornness wouldn't let her. Just because he was ill she let him get his way. Sara did talk to his nurse today and was told that he was being discharged tomorrow. Of course, Sara offered to be the one to drive him home.

Monday morning started similar for her. She ate, showered, and got dressed. Again, Gotham was gloomy out so Sara opted for leggings and a large burgundy hoodie. She arrived at the hospital at around one. The hospital seemed to rush him out because within a half hour Sara was helping him to her car.

"Sara, I can walk. I swear it isn't that bad."

"Yeah but I don't want you to strain it or fall."

He stopped fighting her on it and accepted her help. Secretly Sara liked the way it felt when he held onto her. Once situated in Sara's car she realized she had never drove to his house before, "Ok Mr. Nygma I'm gonna need directions to your house."

The ride there was semi short. They didn't talk much between the pop station being on, him giving her directions, and Sara trying to focus on where she was going.

She was able to help him up to the second floor and inside.

"Ok Sara I don't care what you say, I'm taking a shower."

"Fine but be careful and if anything happens call me."

He went into his room slowly, got clothes to change into, and went inside the bathroom. While Sara waited she took off her shoes and invited herself to relax on his couch. Sara liked being here. Ed's scent lingered on everything and it just made her feel calm.

About fifteen minutes later Ed emerged from the bathroom. She almost had to close her own jaw when she saw him. His hair was wet and pressed against his forehead. He was carrying his glasses. His shirt was a plain white circle neck tee and he had on green plaid pj pants. Even with the few bruises on his face he still looked perfect. Sara tried to hide the blush on her face when he sat on the couch next to her.

"Favorite show?" she asked him.

"Mhm I've got to go with Forensic Files."

"Go put it on." Sara got up to use the bathroom quickly. When she came back she saw that both seats on the couch we're reclined out.

"Gee I've been here how many times and you never told me they recline?"

"What? I thought you knew." Ed tried to play innocent.

She took the seat next to him and he pressed play on the show. It honestly wasn't a bad show. She could see why he would like it. It was filled with science and facts. By the second episode Sara got more into it. Although she now hated science, crime shows weren't that bad in her book. Sometime during the second episode Ed's head had made its way onto her shoulder. Everything felt so natural as if you guys should be together she thought. The day seemed to fly by. They watched TV for a while together before deciding on ordering Italian food.

"Wanna hear some good music while we eat? Not that crap you like." Ed raised his eyebrows at her.

"Hey! My music isn't crap. You know you secretly like listening to it. But sure let's hear it."

Ed got up, selected a specific record, and put it in the record player. Sara listened as the tune started to play.

 _Many a tear has to fall  
But it's all in the game  
All in the wonderful game  
That we know as love  
You have words with him  
And your future's looking dim  
But these things  
Your hearts can rise above_

The tune was slow and romantic. She could tell it was an old song from either the 1950s or even 60s. Sara couldn't help the smile that formed on her face from the cute lyrics and soft music. When the song ended she knew confessing how she really felt would just feed into Ed's ego.

"So, what did you think?" he asked with a large grin.

"Ugh. It was nice. I honestly liked it."

"Ha. I told you that you would like it. I have a very nice taste in music."

Before Sara could answer the doorbell rang. They ate and had casually chatted at his kitchen table. The low lighting and soft music playing in the background made it feel very romantic. The worst part was that Sara knew he didn't even mean to be this romantic.

Once they finished eating they moved back to sitting on the couch. Even though it was only eight Sara was already tired.

She yawned, "I'm going to have to leave soon or I'll be too tired to drive." she joked with him.

Ed slowly turned to face her, "or you could just stay? I mean you've done it before."

Sara sat thinking about if she should.

"I could but I would need to leave early. My cafe has been closed for way too long."

He smiled at her, "that could work."

They sat in silence listening to the track playing.

 _Are the stars out tonight  
I don't know if it's cloudy or bright  
I only have eyes for you dear  
Sha bop sha bop_

 _The moon may be high_  
 _Sha bop sha bop_  
 _But I can't see a thing in the sky_  
 _I only have eyes for you_

Sara was the one to break the silence, "Ed did we talk Friday night?" She noticed that he slightly paled.

"Uh, yes we did. Why do you ask?"

"Yesterday at the hospital in your sleep you said the answer to question I asked was yes. I don't remember even calling you."

"O-oh. Um.. the question. That q-question you asked was i-if I liked y-you.."

Sara felt her face burn up from blushing. God, she was so upset and drunk on Friday. Sara was too embarrassed to even say anything back to him.

"There's no reason to be upset Sara. I.. what I said was true.. I like you." Sara couldn't believe what she was hearing. "When my ribs are healed I would really love to take you out on a date."

Both Ed and Sara were blushing tremendously. He couldn't believe he got the guts of out nowhere to ask her out.

"I.. you know.. sorta like you too. So, I would definitely love to go out with you."

"Wonderful!" he exclaimed with a huge smile.

The rest of the night seemed to flow. The awkwardness of their feelings drifted away quickly. It wasn't until eleven that Sara felt her eyes getting tired.

"I have 4 legs and a head but do not walk. What am I?"

"An animal without functional legs?" Sara was so tired she said that without even thinking.

Ed laughed at her answer, "close but no. A bed. Speaking of beds, let's get you to bed."

Sara couldn't help but smile at the way he knew her. She didn't even have to tell him she was tired.

"Okay."

He gave her the same clothes she wore last time, black sweats and a green shirt. She changed in the bathroom and came back to see him already in bed. She crawled in next to him. The only light in the room was from the neon green sign a few doors away and the helicopter lights that often passed by.

"Goodnight Eddie." Sara practically whispered.

"Sweet dreams Sara." he kissed her forehead before lying flat on his back.

The next day Sara left around seven. She had to shower, change, and open the cafe. It would be weird now not having Ed around. At least it's only for a few weeks. The cafe was crowded in the morning but emptied out near the afternoon.

Currently there was only one person there. She looked around Sara's age. Her hair was curly and a lovely dark brown shade with a red tint in it. She wore a plain black lace dress while typing away on her computer and drinking coffee. Sara was really starting to get bored when she suddenly heard a yelp. The women sitting down had knocked over her coffee on her laptop. Sara rushed over with napkins to try to help her. When they finally got the computer and table dry the women turned to her with a smile, "thank you so much. My dad would have been so annoyed if he had to buy me a new computer."

She returned the smile, "it wasn't a problem."

"Oh, my where are my manners, I'm Sofia Falcone." the woman extended her hand out to Sara.

Sara shook it, "I'm Sara Collins."

Sofia looked at you carefully, "you're new, here right?"

"Yeah kinda. I've only been living here for about two months."

"Well consider yourself lucky, you just made a new friend." Sara was a little unused to someone with such a fiery attitude but she liked it. Sara went and got both her and Sofia a new coffee and took the seat across from her. It wasn't like there was anyone else here to help. They then began chatting about everyday girl stuff and got to know each other.

"So, Sara how's the guys going in Gotham? Found someone yet?"

Sara felt a blush rise on her face, "Um.. I like someone but we aren't really dating. What about you?"

"Ugh I'm seeing the most amazing guy right now; his name is Harvey Dent. He works at the district attorney office."

"Nope never met him that I know. I don't really go out too much."

"Stick with me and that'll change." she giggled at Sara before checking her watch, "shit I've got to go. I'm meeting my dad at four. It was so nice meeting you Sara." she took out a paper and scribbled down a number, "call me sometime and we can hang out."

"Okay sure." Sara watched her leave in awe. She actually made a female friend in Gotham. Maybe things were looking up. Just as Sara was getting up she heard her phone ringing. It was Ed.

"Hey Eddie, what's up?"

"Sara I'm dying of boredom. Can you do me like the biggest favor ever?"

"Maybe, depends on what it is."

"In my office I keep a whole drawer dedicated to puzzle books, do you think you could bring them to me? So at least I can have something to do."

"Oh, sure not a problem. Which drawer?"

"Bottom left. You're a lifesaver Sara. I'll see you later."

Sara hung up the phone. Since the cafe was extremely slow today it wouldn't hurt to close early. Sara did a light cleaning and then left around four thirty. She walked to two blocks leading to the GCPD with caution after what happened to Ed. She walked inside and noticed Jim Gordon looking at her.

He made his way over, "Hey Sara what brings you here?"

"Ed asked me to pick somethings up from his office to lessen his boredom."

Jim laughed, "ok good. I was worried that something else happened. Have fun with that."

With that Sara followed the familiar hallway to the forensic lab. When Sara got to his desk, she saw he wasn't kidding about having whole draw. She decided to take all twenty-three of them because she knew Ed would go through them fast. As she turned out of the door she heard footsteps behind her. She swung her head around quickly only to be greeted by Carl.

"Oh, hello Carl."

"Hey Sara, what brings you here?"

"Just picking somethings up for a friend." she wanted to get away from him, fast. He had a weird look in his eyes.

He took a step closer to her, "Sara, let me take you out again."

"Um I'm sorry Carl but I'm into someone else."

"Yeah I noticed stupid bitch when you walked out on our date. You know how fucking annoying and embarrassing that was! Here I go planning a romantic night and you run back to that fucking dork-"

Sara was getting nervous due to the tone and volume of his voice. She got lucky because when a few cops started coming down the hallway he paused. While he was distracted she made a swift exit. Sara kept walking fast until she made it to her car. She was genuinely frightened. The anger in his voice sounded so real. She wouldn't tell Ed. He would be beyond pissed and there was nothing he could do. Sara calmed herself down in her car before starting it and taking off towards Ed's apartment.


	8. A First for Everything

**A/N- sorry this update took so long. Spring semester has been too crazy this week. I planned the next two chapters after this so hopefully I can get them posted quickly**

The next two weeks seemed to fly in Sara's eyes. She was often busy between her cafe, being with Ed, and having her own life. It was a Friday night and Sara had plans for a girl's night out with Sophia. She was currently getting ready because it was close to six. Her hair was let down in loose waves and she decided on wearing a semi tight maroon dress with matching black heels. Instead of her everyday natural makeup she went with something a little darker to highlight her eyes. The dark eye makeup brought out her green eyes. As Sara was putting on the finishing touches she heard her phone ringing.

"Hey Eddie."

"I will disappear every time you say my name. What am I?"

"Um, no clue?"

"Silence. Speaking of that come over tonight? I'm sick of being alone."

She sighed into the phone, "I must have forgot to tell you, I'm going out tonight with a friend."

"Oh. May I ask whom?"

"Her name is Sofia Falcone. I met her a week or so ago in the cafe. We're having a girl's night."

"Wait. Sofia Falcone? You don't know who her family is?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Her dad is like the biggest crime, mob boss in Gotham. You honestly didn't know?"

"Umm no I didn't. Well it's fine with me. She's my only other friend besides you."

"Alrighty just warning you. Have fun tonight. Don't do anything I wouldn't." he laughed into the phone.

"Haha. Not going to happen. I want to actually have fun tonight. I'll call you tomorrow."

Sara finished getting ready and called a cab. While she was being driven to the club they were meeting at she couldn't help herself from thinking about what Ed told her. It's fine if she didn't come from a nuclear family like her. Sara wasn't someone to judge. She wouldn't let something like that get in the way of her new friendship. When she pulled up to the club Sofia was already waiting outside for her. Her face lit up with a smile when she saw Sara.

"Hey girl." she pulled you into a hug.

"Hey. Ready to party?"

"Omg! Yes! Let's get drinks first."

She agreed as they both entered the club. Since it was still pretty early it wasn't overly crowded yet. Sofia led the way to a table in the back fit for two people.

"What are you getting Sara?"

"I was thinking something fruity and light." She never really just drank plain alcohol.

"Girl it's our night out," Sofia said as she waved down a waiter, "we'll take two sea breezes and two rounds of your best vodka."

"Sofia! I can't drink that much at once."

"You'll be fine. We're here for a good time." she scoffed at you.

One drink and two shots later they were both on the dance floor together. Neither of them danced with other guys so they mostly danced together. While dancing Sara couldn't help but feel like someone was staring at her. She tried to look around but the flashing lights and new gathered crowd enabled her to see nothing. She was probably just being paranoid. Her and Sofia danced for a good two hours before they decided they needed more drinks. Sara had long forgotten the wondering eyes that followed her every move. They had managed to squeeze out of the dance floor and find a table to sit at.

"I'm going to just run to the bathroom." Sofia said before she even sat down. Sara nodded to her and looked for a waiter to come by.

Before she could even flag one down someone took the seat across from her, "Hello Sara."

"What do you want Carl?" she spat back at him. The way he was looking at her made her uncomfortable. His eyes had a gleam of lust in them while he wore a grand smirk.

"I'm was being polite. I wanted to tell you how gorgeous you look tonight."

"Okay, you did. Now goodbye."

"Not so fast. I also wanted to see if you have reconsidered my offer to go out."

Sara rolled her eyes, "how many times do I need to tell you that I'm not interested! I like someone else. I didn't even like you to begin with!" Sara knew she was being cruel but this new surge of confidence came from the alcohol.

"You stupid bitch thinking that any other guy could compare to me! Don't worry you'll get what's coming to you soon! I-"

"Is there a problem over here?"

"Yes-" Sara almost screamed.

"No-" Carl replied with ease.

They both answered at the same time.

"Sara's taken so please get out of here you loser."

Without even replying to Sofia's comment Carl got up and walked away.

"Wow I leave for a minute and you get into trouble with a guy."

"That wasn't the first time. This guy keeps begging me to go out with him and when I reject him he gets all crazy."

"Mhm. We'll see how it continues. If anything, I can step in."

Sara was too lost in thought to really process what Sofia meant, "Let's drink."

They both faced each other smiling.

The rest of the night was so much fun. They continued dancing, hanging out, and drinking. Sara didn't get home until around three am. She kicked off her shoes and changed quickly into pjs. Sleep found her as soon as her head touched the pillow.

On Monday Sara got up earlier than normal. At six am she took a short shower and dried her hair. The cool weather of October was seeping into Gotham. Instead of a short dress Sara wore a long flowy gown that reached her ankles. It was a deep forest green color. Since it was spaghetti straps she had on under it a black long sleeve shirt. Her morning in the cafe seemed to go by quickly. To occupy herself Sara spent time listening to the radio and made a batch of apple crumble cookies.

Around one Sara was getting ready to eat her lunch when she heard the door open. Standing before her eyes was Ed. He wore a dark brown shirt with a forest green tie. Covering him was an all-black suit. His hair was gelled to the side unlike the messy look he had for the past few weeks. As he caught her eye he smiled greatly at her, "Hey Sara."

"What are you doing out and about?"

He shrugged slightly, "I wanted to surprise you on my first day back to work."

Although he had been working from home for the past week Sara knew it was killing him having to stay home.

"How's the first day back?" Sara asked over her shoulder as she made his regular coffee. It also couldn't hurt to test her new cookie on him so she wrapped up one of those.

"Eh really busy but I like the challenge."

"Good luck on the second half of the day." Sara handed him the coffee and pastry bag.

"Wait, um.. I actually wanted to know if you wanted to go out tomorrow night. I mean unless you're busy or just changed-"

She cut him off, "tomorrow sounds lovely."

His cheeks began to fill with a blush, "Ok spectacular. I'll pick you up here at six."

"Wait! Can you get me at my apartment? We're closed tomorrow."

"Sure. I'll be there at six."

Sara smiled at him unable to contain her excitement as she wrote down her address in case he forgot, "see you then Eddie."

On Tuesday Sara woke up ecstatic. She was glad she had the whole day off to relax. Sara took her time cooking herself breakfast and eating. There was no rush to do anything. At about one she took a shower so that her hair would air dry in time for tonight. Instead of using heat on it she would let it fall in its natural waves. She kept her makeup light and looked as if she had none on. After an hour of sorting through her wardrobe she found the perfect dress. It was a dark red skater dress. The dress fell right above her knees and had a little flow to it. It also had ¾ sleeves made out of red lace. She paired it with short black heels and a black coat.

At 5:59 Sara was surprised to hear a knock at her door. When she opened it she, like always, was astonished when she saw Ed. He always looked so cute.

"You're early."

He couldn't help smiling at her comment, "yeah by one minute. Yo-you look really nice Sara."

"Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself." That was an underestimate. He had on a plain white shirt, a dark brown tie, and a matching brown tweed suit. His hair was adorably ruffled from the day. He held her door open as she walked passed him. As Sara did she was able to smell the familiar cologne he often wore. Just the smell of it made her blush. She followed him to his car where he rushed to ensure he opened the door for her. The ride there was only about twenty minutes. They chatted lightly about regular things. Sara tried to maintain the same conversation she would when they always hung out.

They pulled up to a bistro that Sara had never been to. Before they got out Ed turned and faced her, "It can be found in the air, on the ground but not on the trees in winter."

"Leaves?"

He nodded, "this little place I found is called Five Leaves. I've been meaning to try it for a while now but I had a feeling you would like the food."

Sara had never met a man that considered her when making decisions like that, "aw you're too sweet."

Ed blushed from the comment and quickly got out of the car to open Sara's door for her. To repay him she insisted on holding the restaurant door for him.

When she walked inside she was gladly surprised by the inside of it. The floor and ceiling was both covered with long, light wood planks. The walls were a dark brown mix of assorted stones. They were brought to a table in the back by the hostess. The table was white marble with wood chairs that matched the floor and ceiling. Soft lyrical music played in the background while the low lighting and candles gave off a romantic aurora.

Sara looked at the menu for a minute or so before deciding, "I'm going to get the grilled mahi mahi sandwich."

"That sounds so delicious. I think I'm going to get the spinach cavatelli."

After ordering they resumed conversation.

"How was your day off?" Ed asked you.

"It was good. I just wanted to relax and sleep in a bit honestly. How's it been catching up with work?"

"It could be better. The GCPD is so hectic currently. Today the craziest thing happened, Jim Gordon was reassigned to work in Arkham Asylum. This city is going to be even more corrupt without him here."

"It's terrible that they're opening that place. It looks like a run-down shit hole and I bet they won't even try to improve the conditions in it. I feel bad for him that he has to work there."

"I think reopening it could be good depending on how they handle it. They could honestly clean it up and have someplace to put all these Gotham nut jobs."

They continued chatting lightly until the food came. Sara couldn't believe how good the food was here. She was definitely coming back here. The rest of their night seemed to fly. When Ed was walking Sara to her apartment it felt as if they had just left to go out.

"I had a really nice time Eddie."

"Yeah so did I Sara."

She pulled him into a hug but made sure to put no pressure on his chest in case it still hurt.

"Get home safe."

"Roger dodger."

Sara couldn't help giggling at his slang, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." he replied with a smile.

Once Sara was inside she couldn't believe how great tonight went. Hopefully there would be a second date.

It was the thirtieth of the October and Sara was bored in the cafe. She was thinking about tomorrow. Usually in Central City on Halloween she would go out to a party or to have some fun. On top of tomorrow being Halloween, it was also Saturday. Sara was soon broken from her train of thought by the sound of the door.

"Hey Sara." Ed walked in. Like always he was dressed in work clothes but his face was slightly red from the wind. This past week Gotham went from chilly to plain cold.

"Ed, serious question, what are you doing tomorrow?"

"Um staying home? I'm not really doing anything why?"

"Let's go out and do something fun."

Ed considered it quickly, "ye- wait, tomorrow's Halloween."

"Duhh that's the point of going out to do something fun."

"Oh dear. I forget sometimes that you just moved here. Sara it's not safe in Gotham on Halloween. All the weirdos come out and there's almost always a murder or two. Plus, on top of that there's some guy on the loose that's killing people by their fears."

Sara couldn't believe she was just hearing about this, "oh. Well maybe you could come over or something?" she asked him with a hint of shyness in her voice.

"Sure, I'd love to." his reply relieved her of what could have been embarrassing.

They quickly made plans for tomorrow and Ed left to get back to work. Sara was excited. She never had Ed over her apartment.

The next day Sara spent most of her morning cleaning. Once everything looked perfect she went to take a shower. Since they were staying in Sara decided to wear black leggings and a Halloween tee shirt. The shirt she picked was a dark grey and had pumpkins, cats, and other Halloween figures on it. To match she wore purple fuzzy socks that too had pumpkins on them. She let her hair air dry into its messy waves and only used light makeup. Lunch for her was a small affair because there was no use cooking for one person.

Sara was drinking green tea and reading when she heard the familiar sound of her doorbell around four. She leaped up eager to invite Ed in.

~~~~~~ ( Ed's POV ) ~~~~~~

I couldn't contain the goofy grin that crossed my face when Sara opened the door. She looked captivating in her Halloween themed clothes.

"Hey Ed." she pulled me into a hug before I could even reply. As I buried my face into her hair I felt suffocated by the smell lavender.

 _You should have greeted her with a kiss._

No that would be improper. Tune it out Ed. Don't listen.

Sara moved out of the way so I could enter her apartment. This was the first time I had fully entered to the point that I could analysis everything. She lived in a cozy studio. In one corner stood a TV and lilac colored couch. The kitchen area was across it. Her cabinets were a light shade of baby blues. Instead of being painted the walls in the kitchen were a light grey tile. A table stood in the middle fit for only four people. Tucked away from the kitchen was a queen size bed. Its sheets were a splash of light pink. Every other piece of furniture in the apartment was a white wood color. The white of everything made the colors in the room pop. The walls surrounding everything but the kitchen was a such a light shade of purple that it almost looked white. I saw parts of her in everything. She truly was different then everyone in Gotham. She must have hated my darker styled apartment.

She must of noticed me admiring it, "pretty nice lookin right? Most of the furniture is new."

"Yes, I have to admit it's nice looking, just very different from this city. So I foresaw that you would probably only own new, current day scary movies so I was smart enough to bring some classics."

"Hey! My current day tastes are wonderful! But you were right, I only have newer stuff." she ended her sentence sheepishly from being proved wrong.

Once I took my shoes off and hung my coat up where she pointed out to I moved to sit on her couch.

"Ed you knew you were coming here to hangout right?"

"Um yes why?"

"Look at how you're dressed."

I looked down to see nothing wrong with this outfit. My brown plaid shirt was tucked into the dark brown dress pants I selected. I even opted for casual boots instead of dress shoes today.

"I don't get it, I'm dressed normally."

"You're dressed for casual Friday at work. Not sitting around my house watching movies."

She was rattling in the kitchen and before I could see what she was doing, she turned around and walked over to me while holding a second mug of tea. The one on the table was white with a rainbow foil print on it. The one handed to me was white with a tie dye navy blue print.

"Amazing. Thanks Sara. I was thinking we can start with The Invisible Man? You can pick the next one."

"Sounds perfect." she replied as she got up to put it on.

We were about halfway through it when I felt Sara lean her head on my shoulder.

 _Do you want her as a girlfriend? You're going to have to make a move already._

Without even fighting it I lifted my arm up and pulled her closer to me. It was true that I needed to show her that my feelings for her were true. More it more it seemed that what this voice was telling me was the right thing to do.

We sat like this until the first movie ended. Then Sara picked out the movie Cat People. I've watched it before but not recently. It was cute how Sara flinched at every jump scare. I'll have to remember scary movies more often if it means her clinging to my side.

Once the movie finished I turned to face her, "what do you want to get for dinner?"

"Haha nice try. Since we're at my house you pick, I pay."

"Fine you can this time. Mhm let's get Chinese."

I spent the whole week eating single portioned, half hour dinners. I deserved to eat takeout once in a while.

Instead of putting on another movie we decided to just hang out until the food came. I could use this opportunity to find out more information about Sara. I did some digging at work only to discover that she has no criminal record at all. Not even a single ticket. I was intrigued to find out more.

"So, Sara, you never really told me why you wanted to open a cafe?" I tried to casually ask.

"I went to Central City University, got my bachelor's degree, and realized I wanted to do something with more creativity in it. I also found that moving would be a good start. I wasn't too fond of the people in Central City."

"May I ask what you majored in?" my guess was something business related. She runs her cafe well.

"Um, I'm actually qualified to be a medical laboratory technician." No way. She said she hates science. She never ever took an interest in it. How could I not see it? Sara was like a puzzle that changed every time I got closer to solving it.

"How is that possible? All this time I've explained things to you that you knew?"

Her face began to redden, "you always look so excited when you explain things to me and I rather enjoy hearing you talk about things you like."

"So instead of getting a job in the medical field you decided to just open a cafe?"

"I didn't want to be tied down to a job. It was also a good way to leave home."

I couldn't believe that she was almost qualified to do my job. At the same time, I couldn't hide that it made me more attracted to her.

"I am just two and two. I am hot. I am cold. I am a gift beyond measure, a matter of course. I am given with pleasure when taken by force. What am I?"

I watched as Sara tried to find the answer. Her face was still flushed from her embarrassment and her hair was a mess from laying around. I don't think I've ever seen a woman as beautiful as her. Without giving her any more time to think I leaned down, grabbed the sides of her face gently, and pulled her lips up to mine. At first, she lightly gasped by the action but within seconds she was kissing me back with as much passion. I wasn't sure if it was minutes or seconds later but I pulled back. This wasn't right. We didn't even have a second date. She's going to think I just want to have sex.

"I'm re-really sorry. I should have done that."

Her eyes opened wide, "Oh so you didn't want to kiss me?"

"No! I mean no it's just that it's rude because we've only been out once. I don't want you to get any wrong ideas and think that I'm trying-"

"Ed I'm not getting any wrong ideas. It's okay. I wanted you to kiss me."

My face flushed. I was euphoric because kissing her felt like everything I had imagined but embarrassed by the way I rambled whenever I got nervous. Before I could reply the doorbell rang. I would have helped by getting forks but I honestly didn't know where she kept anything. She returned and got utensils from the second drawer on the right. Mental note: to remember that. As soon as she sat down she spoke before I could ask her another question, "Well why did you stay in Gotham? You should hate being here."

She is trying to pick into me too. "I stayed for quite the opposite. How often are exciting crimes being committed in Central City? In Gotham is just one after another and they're all different. Even if there was high crime in another city, it wouldn't be as crazy as Gotham. It's fascinating each day for me."

"I am so different from you. I would much rather run and avoid my past then continue being around it."

Avoid her past? Was there another reason she left Central City? It's too soon to ask about that. When she trusts me more I will.

While we ate I tried not to bring up anything intense. If she noticed how much she was opening up to me she would most likely stop. I've got to start small.

After eating we went back to movie watching. I let Sara choose again and she picked out the movie Them!. When it was finished I checked my watch to see it was around 11:30, "Sara, I'm going to have to go. I don't want to get mixed into something in the street."

"Or you could stay here. I mean it is dangerous out." she looked up at me with pleading eyes.

"Urm, I don't know because I do like you and I want this dating thing to work out."

"I trust you. We were friends before this right?"

"Uh yeah."

"Ok so it's settled." her face lit up with a smile as she said it, "I know I have something you could wear." I watched as she made her way across the apartment. It was only a short minute or so before she returned. She handed me clothes, "My oversized tee shirt and my comfy sweats that used to be my dad's. They should fit."

I walked into the bathroom and couldn't help analyzing everything in it. The floor was white stone but covered slightly by a pink rug. The walls were a matching dark grey stone color. Her apartment must have been one of the newer modeled ones because instead of having a bathtub she had a walk-in shower. I quickly changed into the clothes and looked at myself in the mirror. The sweats fit fine but the shirt was sky blue. On it said Central City University track in white letters. This was not a good look for me.

"Sara," I walked out to see Sara waiting already changed. Instead of sweats she wore pink plaid pj pants with a black long sleeve top. I had to swallow before finishing my sentence "you don't have any other shirts?"

"What's wrong with that one?"

"The color looks horrible. I don't think I've ever wore baby blue in my life."

"There's a first for everything. Plus, that was my university color. I like it on you. Such a change from all the dark clothes."

A blush formed on my face. If she liked me in it then there was no getting rid of it. 'A first for everything' echoed in my head. I stopped fighting it and she gave me a spare toothbrush as we took turns using the sink. I took my glasses off before peeling the comforter back. Sara joined me a few seconds later once the light was turned off. I turned to face her, "I really enjoyed today with you."

"Me too. Without you I would have had to spend the day alone."

"Goodnight Sara."

She mumbled a goodnight before falling asleep. I spent a few minutes watching the lights outside the window before doing the same.


	9. How to Get Away With Murder

**A/N- Omggg guys this chapter is insane. Hope you all like it** **. Btw check out the new cover for the story drawn by yours truly. Credit of inspiration comes from a sketch I saw on pinterest. That, all chapter updates, and any other art works will be posted on tumblr with the # Edward Nygma x Sara so check it out. BTW this chapter also contains a small TRIGGER WARNING for certain people.**

Things were going great for Sara. She had already been on a second and third date with Ed. For their second they went to get Thai Food for dinner. The third date was spent getting breakfast and strolling in Robinson park. When she wasn't spending time with Ed she had girl time with Sofia. They had become extremely close very fast due to the fact that neither had many other female friends.

Sara was in the cafe today but she spent most of the day lost in thought. Things were turning out great for her in Gotham. She no longer was the same person from Central City. With December approaching in a few days she knew she would be going home for the holidays.

The day dragged on slowly as Sara attended to her usual duties. Monday was the day that she heavily cleaned the baking area but she had skipped out on it yesterday. Instead of going home before seven she didn't leave the cafe until ten after eight. Within twenty minutes she was walking up to her apartment. As she went to unlock the door she noticed it was already opened. The air suddenly felt thick. _Maybe I left the door unlocked by accident_ Sara tried to convince herself. The other half of her wanted to go running the opposite way. _Breath_ , she thought, _let's just go inside. It was probably me forgetting._ Carefully she peeled the door open only to be greeted by darkness. She sighed, closed the door, and reached to turn the light on. When the light was on she was able to see the man sitting on her couch.

"I was wondering when you get home. It was starting to get late." Sara felt like she could faint after hearing whose voice it was speaking to her, "Wha-what are you doing here?" she tried her best to put on a brave face. Carl Pinkney was in her house. He quickly stood up and walked up to her at the same time as Sara was trying to make a run back towards the door but he managed to grab her wrist.

"I came for you sweetie. I know you were just putting on a show in public. I forgive you for that."

With her free hand Sara attempted to take her cell phone out but he noticed in the corner of his eye the movement.

"Ah ah ah not so fast. We aren't done here. We didn't even begin." he put her phone in his right back pocket.

Sara was about to try screaming in hopes of a neighbor hearing her when she suddenly found a hand covering her mouth. _You need to get out of here_ she thought. _He's dangerous_. Sara tried to fight him as he lowered her on the floor but he was so much stronger than her. _Strategic planning, Sara that's what you need right now._ Carl then took out a bandana and gauged her mouth so he could hold both of her arms. Sara tried her best to kick and squirm underneath him but it wasn't working. He began pulling up the sides of her raspberry sweater and fingering the rim of her bra. The thought of what he was trying to do made bile fill in her throat.

"You should have just went out with me.. after that first date, I knew I had to have you. You pretend to be all innocent… but I bet you fuck like a slut."

The more he spoke the more Sara struggled to fight him off. Since she had no free hands she did the only thing she could think of: bite him. She bit down hard into the side of his face until she tasted iron. He yelped loud in pain, "to think I was going easy on you. If you wanted pain you should have said so."

He let her left hand go and brought his own hand up to smack her across the face. Sara couldn't help wincing from the pain. She'd never been hit by a man before. This was definitely going to leave a mark. Before she could even use her left arm to fight he was already gripping it again but harder this time. In the same moment Carl accidently shifted just enough to give Sara some leg movement. She lifted her knee up as hard as she could, making contact with his crotch. He quickly freed her hands to clutch his balls in pain. Without even thinking Sara took off running out the door while removing the bandana from her mouth.

She banged on her neighbor's door until Ms. Rodriguez answered. "Please! Call 911!" Sara shouted at the woman. Ms. Rodriguez invited her inside and Sara quickly locked the door.

"Are you okay?" Sara shook her head and tried to keep her guard up in case he followed her here.

The next few minutes seemed like seconds. Soon she could hear the familiar sound of a knocking on the door and a gruff voice saying it was the GCPD.

Ms. Rodriguez opened the door to reveal Jim Gordon and his partner to Sara. Jims face dropped when he saw it was her. "Sara, we didn't know it was you. I'm going to need you to explain everything that happened to me." he said walking over, "Bullock I need you to call Ed." The other man sucked his teeth but still went out into the hallway.

~~~~~~ ( Ed's POV ) ~~~~~~

Work was fairly easy ever since I got back into the swing of things. Today I finished earlier and was able to get home closer to five. After making a small meal I settled on the couch and put on forensic files. After going back to work I appreciated relaxing at home more.

I didn't realize I had fallen asleep until the sound of my phone woke me up. Unknown number.

"Hello?" I answered with sleep still in my voice.

"Hey Nygma" Bullock? Why would he ever call me, "Jim asked me to call you."

"Why? Do you guys need me for forensics?"

"Uh not really. It's the girl you're always around, forgot her name, but yeah if you could come over to her apartment that would be great."

I muttered a short ok before hanging up quickly. A thousand thoughts were going through my head at the same time. Why would the GCPD be there? I hurried to my car and sped off in the direction of Sara's house. I was so glad it was only a ten-minute ride.

When I arrived, outside was two cop cars parked outside. I quickly ran in and made my way up the two flights of stairs to her apartment. I knew I must've looked crazy charging in. My dark green shirt had been untucked while my hair was out of place from napping on the couch but all that mattered was seeing if she was safe. Before I could reach her door, Jim Gordon called my name from her neighbor's house.

I backtracked and entered her neighbor's apartment where I saw Sara sitting on a chair. Her hair was messier than mine while her eyes were stained with tears and black makeup. Her cheek had to be the worse as it was red and covered with a forming purple bruise. The second she saw me she rushed up to my open arms. We stood with my arms wrapped around her body and my hands in her hair for at least five minutes. I was the first the break the silence, "what happened Sara?"

"I went home... and Carl Pinkney was there. He-he was trying to rape me… but I hit him, got away, and came here."

I tried my best to hide my anger. There would be another time for that. Right now, Sara needed me to be there for her. She let out a small sob as she clung to me.

"Shh, it's okay. I'm here now." I softly rubbed her back hoping it would make her feel better. This was the first time I ever had to comfort someone. When she felt a tiny bit better we sat down to wait for the investigation to cease. Not too long after Jim Gordon came back in.

"Hey, hope you're feeling better Sara. Anyway, we finished up with everything. When you ran into here he must have ran out of the building but I promise we'll catch him on the streets. For now, try to just relax and get some rest."

Sara nodded to him while I thanked him for being with her and calling me. We walked out into the hallway and Sara halted before entering her apartment.

"I don't want to be here." she said quietly.

"Come on, let's go." I made sure her door was locked before leading her to my car. Neither of us cared that we didn't bother wearing coats. The ride there was short and quiet. I felt like she needed the silence. When we arrived, I went straight into my bedroom to get her out some pjs to change into and an extra towel.

"Go take a shower, you'll feel better after. Then we can hangout." I practically begged her. I didn't like seeing her upset like this.

She gave me a small half smile before thanking me and going into the bathroom. First thing at work tomorrow I'm going to get Carl's file. Then when I get home I'll start tracing him. Once I find him I'll be a hero to her.

 _You need to get revenge. He purposely hurt her._

I do need to do something about this. I could show Sara how much she means to me with this by stopping this guy.

 _He was probably the one who got you jumped! I had a feeling about it from the start. We need to do something now!_

Calm down. Sara's here so nothing is happening now. Tomorrow I'll deal with it. She'll never have to be scared of him again.

 _So, typical of you to just back down. Never the one to stand up to anything._

"Leave me alone!" I exclaimed out loud. I swear tomorrow I will deal with it.

I was disrupted by the sound if the shower turning off. I hope Sara didn't hear any of that. I quickly went to change into my own pjs. I walked back out to see Sara coming out of the bathroom.

"Hey." I couldn't help admiring her before replying. I loved the way she looked in my clothes. Even with red eyes and a bruise on her face I still found myself at a loss for words. We sat on the couch and I handed her the dark green and black mug.

"What is this?" I couldn't read into her expression to tell if she liked it or not.

"Valerian Root Tea. It's used for relaxing. Studies say that valerian increases the amount of a compound known as gamma aminobutyric acid in the brain, which regulates nerve cells and calms anxiety. I thought it could help."

Her face swelled with happiness, "I couldn't even begin to thank you for this Eddie," she put the cup down and pulled me into a hug, "I've never had someone around for me like you have."

"It's not a problem." I muttered into her wet hair. The scent of myself filled in my nose. We both drank our tea and Sara began to yawn.

"Want to hit the hay?"

"Ugh I don't know.."

"I can see that you're tired."

"Okay fine. Be right back."

As she brushed her teeth I washed the cups we used.

"I'm finished. It's all yours."

"Okay, you can go lay down and wait for me."

Once I cleaned my glasses and teeth I made my way into my room. It was completely dark besides the neon green light coming in from the window. I looked to see Sara curled under the blankets. With my glasses discarded on the side table, I laid down next to her.

I was just drifting off to sleep when a small voice woke me up, "Ed… are you still up?"

"Uh yeah I am. Why?"

"I can't sleep."

"How come?"

"Every time I close my eyes I see that… that monster standing over me."

"Come here." I whispered gently. She moved herself closer into my embrace. I slowly rubbed her back, "it's going to be okay. I promise."

"What if it's not?" she replied in a shaky voice.

"You're the strongest female I've ever had the honor of meeting."

She sighed, "Ed-"

"Nope, no fighting what you are."

"I don't feel strong. I feel scared and worried because he's still on street out there"

I squeezed her closer, "I'm here. Don't worry you're safe with me. Try to sleep."

"Okay, good night Ed."

"Sweet dreams my lovely." I whispered when she was asleep.

First thing I did the next morning was ensure that Sara was home and felt better. She was alright with facing her apartment and cleaning it up. From there I went straight to work. Since Sara was so worked up last night I never got to ask her the details of what happened. I could not stop my curiosity from signing out the file. It felt nice being able to see Ms. Kringle and feel nothing.

My next move was reading Carl's file. To find him I needed to know as much about him as I could. The only lead I had was that he took Sara's phone with him last night. I made copies of the information I found and prepared for my day of work.

The day seemed to drag on but eventually I was leaving at five. As soon as I got home I made no effort to even take off my shoes before going right into my spare room. When apartment browsing I knew I needed a two bedroom just to have a room for my computer stuff. The room was slightly smaller than my bedroom but still managed to fit everything. The walls were a dark brown with an almost black wood floor. I pushed my way passed the two tall bookcases that were overflowing with books and took my seat at the desk. The desk too was made from a darker wood.

First, I began by searching the system to see if Carl had checked into a hospital or done anything recently. My luck seemed to run out as I saw he was keeping low. With a single click his name was searched in all cities surrounding Gotham by twenty-five miles. Ugh nothing again. I pulled out the photo copied flies. At least I had Sara's number to tract. It took a little over ten minutes but I was able to pick up a location.

I grabbed my coat and drove off in my car to the direction of the narrows. The address I found was to an old rickety grey apartment building. I walked up the three flights of stairs being cautious of every step. I felt as if I could fall through them at any moment. This place overall was disgusting. It had not been cleaned in over a decade and the smell of pee lingered everywhere. I don't think anyone had lived here in a long time.

Once up the stairs I went straight to apartment 3C. I didn't want to knock in case he was inside but I was unlucky to uncover it was already unlocked. Another puzzle I didn't get the opportunity to solve. I looked around the hallway, I'm sure no one would mind if I invited myself in. Careful to create little noise I inched my way inside. I flipped on the light to see there was electricity in a shit hole like this!

I quickly analyzed the whole room. It was obvious that someone had been living here. The table was scattered with photos and papers. I leaned down closely to see the photos were of Sara. They assorted from her in the cafe, to being with Sofia, and even one of her with me. We were walking in the park and both looked happy. I quickly slipped the photo in my pocket and continued examining the room.

On an old torn up couch a jacket was thrown over it. I searched the pockets to find exactly what I was looking for, Sara's phone. This must be where he has been staying. Okay plan is going through. I shut off the light and took a seat in the cleanest looking chair. He was bound to show up eventually. While I waited I played Tetris on my phone. Near ten I heard the sound of someone coming up to the door. I shoved my phone in my pocket and prepared for the worst.

The door opened and I saw the shadow of someone walk in. It was him. Carl turned on the light and immediately saw me.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

"I've come to retrieve you." I stood up to face him.

"This is a joke, right?"

"No sir, no joke. I will not have you on the streets to ever harm Sara again." I put specific emphasis on the word will.

"I'll give you the chance now to get the fuck out of here or you won't ever see Sara again."

"I'm not letting you get away." I gritted through my teeth as he took a step closer to me. Without even replying he took the opportunity to punch me in the stomach.

 _You're really going to let him embarrass you? Let me take over. Just give in…_

I clutched my stomach while I thought over my options. There was only one thing I thought of that could end this all. Without overthinking it I gave in. Before rising and standing up, I pulled the knife I brought with me out of my pocket.

I lunged it into his stomach. I was only trying to keep him off me but one stab turned into the next.

"I begin and have no end. Eventually I will be the ending of all that has begun. What am I? … it's death." I laughed out loud at my own joke.

Once his body dropped to the ground I snapped out of the trance I was in.

"Oh dear."

I looked as the blood dripped down the knife onto my hands, "Oh dear this wasn't what I wanted to do." What I am I going to do now? Well at least this problem is solved. I began laughing at the thought of him never hurting Sara again all thanks to me. "Oh dear, what is Sara going to say?" I began pacing back and forth in the room. I could hide it from her but if she ever found out it would ruin everything we've built.

I looked around the apartment until I found a spare blanket. Once his body was wrapped in it, I began dragging it to my car. It took about twenty minutes but eventually he was packed inside the trunk.

"What to do, what to do.

 _Just tell her and get it over with._

But what if it scares her away.

 _Girls like being scared by guys._

No not Sara. I like her too much to do something like that.

 _She'll be too scared to even break things off with you._

NO! I said it's not happening.

 _You can't hide forever Eddie boy_.

Honestly is important in relationships. If I want it to ever be a relationship I'll have to tell her."

Since Sara didn't have her phone, it was with me now, I decided on just driving to her house.

I felt extremely nervous as I approached her door. I knocked on the door and waited for a response. Maybe she wasn't even home but suddenly the door opened. Sara was in pjs and looked as if I woke her up, "Ed is everything ok?" she looked alarmed that I was there.

My hands were shaking slightly but I tried to keep my cool, "Umm.. I need t-to talk to you.."

"Sure, come inside."

As soon as the door was closed I turned to her, "Sara I did something bad." I told her in a low voice, "I swear I didn't mean to do it."

"Ed what are you talking about? What's all over your hands?"

"I-I wasn't trying to do it but things got out of hand ... I was just trying to do the right thing .. but he had to attack me."

Her face dropped, "who?"

"Carl Pinkney." it would be better telling her.

"What about him?"

"I killed him." it came out almost like a whisper.

She was silent for a few minutes, "what happened exactly?" I explained everything that happened in great detail.

"Why did you go looking for him? The cops could have found him."

My face filled with embarrassment, "I wa-wanted to be the one that did it… s-so he could never hurt you again."

"Ed I'm not worth going through all this trouble for. Now look at the mess you're in." she sighed at the end of her sentence.

I reached to grab her hands not caring that mine were covered in dried up blood, "you're worth much more."

Panic stroke her face, "what are you going to do now?"

"I'm not sure," I sighed, "I wanted to tell you first. I'm probably going to dispose of the body."

"How are you going to hide it?" I was very surprised that she was asking so many questions about it. Why hadn't she kicked me out yet?

"I umm think I'm going to take it to the Gotham City Cemetery and bury it."

"Why don't you just dissolve it in acid?"

"I don't want to have to break into the GCPD first and second it will smell so much that I don't want to answer any questions about it. We have a new medical examiner."

"Wow really? Thanks for the fill in."

I sucked my teeth at her, "When did you think it would have been a good time? So much has happened these past two days."

She shrugged her shoulders at me, "Would you need help?" she asked me a small voice.

"Nope! Not happening. I do not want you involved."

"I'm already involved." she rolled her eyes at me, "And hey I can make my own decisions so if I decide on helping a friend then I can!"

"Fine if you want to you can come be my lookout."

She squealed happily and went to change. I didn't think that by telling her she would become part of the crime. Once she had on jeans, a black sweater, and a green pea coat we went to my car. I let her listen to pop music because it made her happy. I felt a twinge of guilt because I was kind of excited to have her at my side. Most girls would freak out and make a run to tell the authorities.

Before we went to the cemetery we had to stop at a store for a shovel. Luckily the Home Depot didn't close until midnight. It was extremely awkward buying a shovel at eleven at night. At least most people don't ask questions because after all it is Gotham.

The ride to the cemetery was short due to the lack of traffic. We found the first random plot that had been freshly dug out. I made sure to open the door for Sara even though I was unsure of how she felt. When I saw the body in the truck my stomach tied in knots. I still couldn't believe that I did that.

"Please let me help." she piped from behind me.

"Ok, grab one end." we lifted the body out and carried it to the plot, "while I dig keep watch please."

"Of course."

I tried my best to dig quickly. The longer we were here, the more likely we were of being caught. It took fifteen minutes for me to reach the hard shell of the casket. My tall figure helped me crawl out without a problem.

"Can you help me carry him in Sara?"

"Sure." we both again grabbed an end and tossed the body in without unwrapping it.

"Just a few minutes and we'll be done." I was relieved when she returned my smile. Maybe this would work out. I kicked my thoughts aside to shovel the dirt back in. This was much faster than digging it out. Sara even helped by pushing the dirt in with her foot. It was just after midnight when we got back to my car.

"That was… exhilarating." Sara final said.

I couldn't help the shocked expression on my face, "Really? I honestly never imagined doing something like that."

"Yeah me too. My whole life always seemed to be a bore until I moved here."

"That can't be true."

"It was. That why I jumped at the chance to come here. Everything is so much more fun and exciting."

The drive back to her apartment was just as quick. When we were only a few blocks away Sara spoke up, "You know you could come up for a little bit, maybe wash up?"

"Ah are you sure?"

"Yeah, pretty positive."

"Well Thank you that would be lovely."

I parked and we made our way back upstairs to where this meeting had begun.

"I'm gonna make tea." Sara called out as I walked into the bathroom. I washed my hands thoroughly and looked at myself in the mirror. I felt different but looked like the same forensic dork.

When I walked outside Sara was sitting at her kitchen table waiting for me with the tea already done.

"So Sara could we talk?"

She shifted uncomfortably, "Yea sure."

I took the seat next her and she turned to face me, "I just want to know how I stand with you. I won't blame you if you never want to see me again but I really hope you don't because God I like you so much. The-" I was suddenly cut off by the feeling of her lips pressed against mine. Her hands were wrapped around my neck and in my hair. When I finally processed what was going on I brought my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to me. I made the move to deepen the kiss by running my tongue across her bottom lip. She opened her mouth to allow me access. We stayed like this battling each other's tongues and wrapped in each other's embrace until we needed to stop for air.

"Wh-why did you do that?" I asked still nervous.

"I know this might sound weird but knowing that you would track down a psychopath for me was a turn on. I had been trying to contain it since you came."

My face reddened as I smiled. I knew I looked like a ridiculous, love sick puppy but wow she was absolutely perfect, "So you want to continue this?"

She gave me a toothy grin, "Yes, I would love to."

"Okay wonderful."


	10. Not a Fan

**A/N- Kinda short I know. Next chapter will make up for it. Don't forget read and review**

I was lightly reading since there were almost no customers when I was disrupted by the sound of the door opening.

"Eddie! Hi!" I marked my page before setting the book aside. I didn't care that almost everyone there had stopped what they were doing to look at who walked in.

He leaned in and gave me a light kiss. Even though it wasn't official he was like my boyfriend, "Wanna hang out tonight?"

"Oh, I wish but I'm doing my holiday decorating tonight.

"Isn't it a little early for that?"

"Umm hello? Have you seen a calendar? It's December first. Ooooooh! You should come over tomorrow." a goofy smile crossed my face.

"Okay sounds fantastic."

He leaned over the counter into me and kissed me briefly, "I'll pick you up tomorrow."

"See you then Eddie."

Since I was so excited for decorating I closed the cafe at five. _The weather in Gotham definitely felt like December_ I thought as the wind hit me outside.

Once home I took out the new decorations I had bought for this year. Oops almost forgot the music. I put the radio holiday station on. Of course, I knew every song and sang just about every one of them.

I danced around and hung up decorations for almost three hours, although I did take a small break to eat some leftover pizza. When I finished I sat down and admired my work. This was the first year I had my own apartment to decorate. At the same time, I felt somewhat sad that I didn't help my mom this year. I'm sure her and dad managed.

The next day I was waiting for Ed at exactly 6. Like always he was perfectly on time. _Wow I couldn't help_ thinking. _He looked extra adorable today_. The dress shirt he wore was a deep purple that matched perfectly with his pale skin. His suit was plain black with a matching black tie.

"Mhm this color looks very nice on you. Such a change from the green."

"Maybe I'll have to wear it more." he said as he pulled her in for a kiss.

Lately Sara began finding it odd how Ed would sometimes be calm and confident when receiving her compliments while other times he was flushed with embarrassment. _Maybe he's not used to it_ she thought.

Like always he drove them to her apartment. Sara couldn't wait to see his reaction to her decorations. With him around she would have someone to celebrate the season with. When she opened the door with a "ta-da!" she didn't get the reaction she wanted. Instead of whelming with joy he scrunched up his face almost as in disgust. Was something wrong with it? Sara looked to check that nothing got ruined.

"What? What's wrong?" she panicked slightly.

"Oh nothing. I'm just not a fan of Christmas. When you said decorations, I didn't know you meant this many decorations."

Did I hear those words right? How could someone not like Christmas? Everything after not a fan was blanked out in Sara's head. The words 'not a fan' seemed to be replaying in her mind.

"No that can't be!" my potential boyfriend didn't like Christmas.

"I just don't like it."

She dramatically rolled her eyes, "I wait all year for Christmas. It's my favorite time of the year." she said exaggerating with her arms.

"Oh dear, what did I get myself into, dating a Christmas nut?"

"Oh, shut it. You probably don't like Christmas because you haven't celebrated it correctly."

"And how's that supposed to be?"

"With decorations, themed food, and most importantly music!" she put specific emphasis on music because that was her absolute favorite part. She took a seat on the couch

He laughed at my enthusiasm, "fine, you're right. I've never celebrated that way." he took the seat next to her after hanging his coat and discarding his shoes, "wait. Aren't you supposed to get a tree?"

"I wasn't sure if I should or not. My mom wants me to come home for Christmas but I don't know… I like it here."

"Sara, you should go home. I'm sure your mom misses you."

"What do you do to celebrate?"

He shifted uncomfortably, "I actually don't celebrate it… I don't have any family… or anything like that."

"Ed! You can't spend Christmas alone? See there I'll stay here with you."

"Sara, you can't…"

"Or better! You can come with me!" her face lit up with excitement.

"Uh.. I don't know Sara…"

"You can't spend Christmas alone!"

"I'll think about it okay?"

I leaned in closer to him, "I'm sure I could put you in the Christmas mood if you came Mr. Nygma."

The face he made when I blatantly flirted with him in public was priceless but it was funnier how he even blushed in private. His face turned red while he tried to keep a straight face.

"Maybe you can." he leaned in to kiss me. Ever since the Carl incident when were alone our light kisses turn into full blown make out sessions. After a few minutes, we pulled apart for some air.

"So, what are you in the mood to do tonight?" Ed asked me.

"First I need food."

"Take out or home cooked?"

"I was planning on making mushroom risotto."

He stood up and extended his hand to her, "Ok come on."

A half hour later Ed was hovering over the stove while stirring the rice and Sara was cutting up mushrooms at the table while singing along to the pop music playing.

Once she was done she finally remembered her conversation with Sofia from earlier.

"Oh! Ed I forgot this morning Sofia asked me if we wanted to double date with her and her boyfriend."

"Who is she seeing?"

"His name is Harvey Dent. He works in the district attorney's office."

"Ah yes, him. He's worked with Gordon a few times in the GCPD."

"So whaddya say?" she asked him beaming with hope.

"I guess I wouldn't mind. She is your best friend after all."

Sara stood up to hug him, "you're great Eddie."

She sighed at the feeling of his arms being wrapped around her.

"As much as I would like to stand here with you all day, I don't want to burn the risotto."

The rest of their night went like usual. They ate, talked, and relaxed together.

A little over a week later Sara was standing outside the GCPD waiting for Ed to come out. She was straightening her purple dress when she saw Jim Gordon approaching her.

"Hey Sara, how are things?"

"Everything's been good. Nothing out of the ordinary."

"We've been working on your case but there still isn't any sign of Carl."

Her face dropped slightly. She forgot that they were still looking into the case, "I hope we find him soon. Maybe he left Gotham?"

"Maybe but we'll get him and then you'll never have to worry about him attacking you again."

She put on a fake smile, "okay thank you so much for working on this."

He nodded to her at the same time that Ed walked out.

He greeted her as always but noticed something was off, "what happened?"

"Not here." she said quietly.

Once they were in the car Sara let out a breath of relief, "there's no way anyone would find that body, right?"

"Carl Pinkney? No. There's no reason that the grave would ever be dug up again."

"Okay good."

"Why do you ask?"

"Jim Gordon was telling me that they're still looking for him."

"Sara it's okay. No one's going to find out."

"Okay you're right." she dug into her purse and handed Ed a slip of paper, "that's the address Sofia gave me. Harvey is supposed to be cooking."

We arrived at an apartment complex in the fancier part of Gotham. It was one of the newer buildings. We made our way up to the tenth floor via an elevator and walked up to the door.

We were greeted by Sofia, "Sara! Hi!" Sofia wore a long-sleeved navy-blue swing dress with black flats. The color matched well with her dark auburn hair. "It is so nice to finally meet you Edward." she stuck her hand out to him.

"Likewise, with you. Thank you for the invitation over."

She invited us into the apartment. Sara looked around taking it all. All of the furniture was upscale enough to tell her that this guy was well off. Ed came behind her to help take her coat, scarf, and hat. Sofia led him towards the closet while a man suddenly appeared from another room. He had very dark brown hair that was slicked back. Unlike most guys in Gotham he had deep blue eyes. Sara couldn't lie to herself, he was attractive looking.

"Ah so nice to place a face to that name." Sara said.

"And you must be the lovely Sara." he took her hand and placed a gentle kiss on it. "Sofia talks about you all the time."

Sara giggled, "I could say the same about you."

From across the room Ed was watching the encounter with an unhappy look on his face. He took this opportunity to join Sara's side. He gave Harvey a smile and extended his hand, "Edward Nygma."

"Harvey Dent."

Before they could converse Sofia interrupted, "ok men into the kitchen to cook while I get Sara some wine and we can catch up."

Ed chuckled, "Have fun." and kissed her protectively before following Harvey into the kitchen.

Sara sat down on the couch and within two minutes Sofia joined her with two glasses of wine.

"Okay girl, what's been up?"

Sara tried to mask her face, "Nothing really. What about you?"

"Nothing honestly? You think I would believe that? Wait! Did they find that creep Carl yet? You haven't mentioned it."

"Umm … no they uh haven't." Sara's face paled slightly. She hated having to think about him and what they did.

"Girl what are you hiding?"

"Ugh.." Sara thought quickly if she should tell Sofia, "you can't tell anyone. Like no one. Not even Harvey."

"Okay I promise I won't tell."

"Carl's dead."

"What! How?"

"Ed killed him and I helped hide the body. The GCPD thinks he might have left Gotham and it's going to stay that way." Sara blurted it out so fast Sofia wasn't sure if she heard correctly.

Sofia was in shock, "he killed a man for you!"

"Shhh! I don't want anyone to hear."

"Please tell me you've slept with him already." Sofia asked in a semi whisper.

"No, not yet but soon I think I will. He isn't even my boyfriend yet."

"I still can't believe you both did that. Well I'm kinda glad he's gone. If he ever attacked you again I was going to take care of him myself."

"Sofia! You will do no such thing. What would Harvey say?"

"You're right. He would be pissed."

The girls continued chatting about random things that crossed their minds. One bottle of wine later the girls were interrupted by the sound of Ed's voice, "dinners done."

Sara stood up quickly and felt the wine hit her since she never drank it. Ed rushed to her side when he saw the way she stood up, "are you okay?"

"I feel wonderful Eddie." Without thinking she crushed her body to his. Ed gave in and hugged her back but she didn't let go, "Sara come on, let's go eat."

They walked into the kitchen and sat at the dark wood table that could fit six people.

"Looks good gentleman." Sara said with a smile. She had not realized how hungry she was until she saw the food.

Harvey had made lemon rosemary salmon with wild rice and asparagus. While he cooked him and Ed chatted lightly getting to know each other.

Dinner was fun for everyone but Ed. It was starting to bother him how Harvey would flirt with Sara yet he was in a relationship with Sofia. He was though relieved that Sara never flirted back with him at all. By the end of the night Sara was in a great mood. They said their goodbyes and Ed held Sara close to him as they walked to his car. She was still a little drunk from the wine but he made sure not to drink anything so he could get them home.

The ride home was quiet. By the time Ed drove three blocks down Sara had already fallen asleep sitting up. When he got to her house he parked, got out to open her door, and slowly woke her up.

"You're home Sara. Let me walk you up."

She took in her surroundings, "Wow that was fast."

When they were upstairs Ed was about to say goodbye but Sara cut him off, "Why don't you come inside?"

"I don't know, it's getting late."

"Please, I'm in the mood for cuddles." she poked her bottom lip out at him and opened her green eyes wide.

"Okay fine but only on the condition that you set an alarm. I can't be late for work."

They got ready for bed together the way the usually did. The only difference was that the alcohol made Sara even more bubblier than she normally was. When they climbed into bed Sara acted bolder than normally by immediately snuggling up to him.

Just as Ed was about to say something Sara pushed her lips onto his. It wasn't one of her normal kisses. This one wasn't gentle nor light. It was fierce and filled with passion. Ed tried to break the kiss but he couldn't. They laid kissing like that for a few minutes. Ed finally broke the kiss when she began advancing it. In the midst's of kissing she sprung herself upon him.

"Ok Sara… we can't do this."

"But I want this Eddie."

"You've been drinking. It isn't right. Let's just cuddle and sleep."

"Ugh alright."

She moved off him and nestled herself on the crook of his arm.

"Have you thought about coming with me for Christmas?"

"Do you really want me to go?"

"Of course."

"Then I'll come if it makes you happy."

He pulled her closer to him and gave her a light kiss at the top of her head.


	11. Home for Christmas

**A/N- sorry this took so long. I was dealing with a breakup and I couldn't find it in my heart to write something so cute. But anyway, I have major plans for this story so keep reading and reviewing** **.**

It was technically the 22nd of December for now and Sara was currently going to pick Ed up. They agreed to drive to Central City. To avoid traffic Sara suggested leaving late at night so here she was driving at eleven thirty. Since she had been the one that invited him on this trip, Sara insisted on using her car.

At five to twelve Sara pulled up to the familiar building. Of course Ed was already outside waiting for her. Once he put his bag in the trunk he took the seat next to Sara.

"I am the beginning of the end, the end of every place. I am the beginning of eternity, the end of time and space. What am I?"

Sara thought as she pulled away, "Ah! It's the letter e."

"Correct. See you aren't bad at riddles and do we have to listen to this horrid music?"

"Only because you give me so many and yes I love Christmas music."

Ed listen to the soft symphony while Sara hummed along. Slowly his eyes dropped. Work had been exasperating today. They still didn't catch the person using bodies as their canvases. Just as he was drifting off asleep his inner voice woke him up.

 _How could you be so rude?_

Gosh you're right he thought. He quickly snapped his eyes were open and sat up straight.

"Eddie, I can tell you're tired. You worked today. Why don't you just take a nap?"

He was embarrassed that Sara noticed, "I mean are you sure? I don't want to be rude."

"It's not rude. Plus, once you're rested we can switch and I can relax."

Three and a half hours later Sara pulled over on the side of the highway so her and Ed could switch. They still had about four hours to go. Sara drifted asleep for only about two hours.

"So, if you don't like Christmas what's your favorite holiday?" they had been chatting about whatever popped into their heads.

"Umm… pi day?"

"Ed! I was asking seriously."

"I don't have one! Holidays just aren't my thing." Since his childhood he never liked holidays. Once his mom died there was no reason to celebrate them. He wasn't even big on celebrating his own birthday. Ed suddenly realized this was a perfect time to ask more about Sara's past!

"Ok I got one, happiest childhood memory?"

Sara really had to think about this one. She didn't have many happy moments in her teen years.

"When I was a child I always woke up on Saturdays to the smell of bacon and coffee. The smells bring me back to a happier time in my life. What about you?"

"Graduating high school. First, I was able to move out and second I got to attend college where I was no longer bored by easy courses. Also, what do you mean used to? Coffee and bacon still exist."

"It's not the same ya know? It's different when you wake up to so compared to when you get up to make it yourself. Well anyway I bet you enjoyed college, right?"

"Yea I was able to meet people up to my intellectual standards."

They continued an on and off conversation for the rest of the way. When they were an hour away Sara took over because Ed wasn't familiar with the streets. As they got closer to Central City Sara filled with nerves. She purposely didn't tell Bonnie she was coming home this week. She didn't want to risk Ed finding out about her past. It would ruin everything she worked towards with him. She just wanted to have a nice holiday and to get closer with him.

As they arrived at the house Sara watched Ed analysis every bit of the outside. Sara had to admit her mom did a fine job of decorating without her. Lights were strung all over the building. The windows were appropriately covered in window stickers and garland. Sara was excited to see the tree and the decorations inside.

While they were taking out their bags Sara squealed at the sight of snowflakes dropping from the sky.

Ed on the other hand didn't noticed, "what happened?" he quickly whipped his head towards her.

"There's snow flurries!"

"Oh."

"Oh! Just oh?"

He put his arms around her, "Sara you know I'm just not into this holiday stuff like you are."

She hugged him back, "for now."

They walked up to the door and Sara's mom opened it.

"Mom!" Sara squeaked. She immediately flung her arms around the woman, "I missed you."

"I missed you too Sara. Sorry we couldn't come visit. Dad's been on call at the lab." Ed's eyes perked up at the word lab as he thought of possible careers he could have.

Once she was done hugging her mom she turned to Ed, "Mom, this is Edward Nygma."

"Hello Ms. Collins. Thank you for having me this week."

She accepted his handshake, "oh please call me Bridget. Come in please."

Sara took in the sights. Everything look the same from when she came a few months ago except for all the decorations. In the living room stood their normal six-and-a-half-foot tree. It looked more elegant this year. _Maybe because I didn't decorate it_ Sara thought. The fireplace was decorated and their same old stockings had been hung. Around the rest of the room were little holiday figurines and knick knacks. Sara could also hear the faint sound of Christmas music coming from the kitchen radio.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a dog yapping.

"Wow! I forgot to mention we have a dog, you don't mind, right?" she said sheepishly. What if he was allergic or just didn't like animals?

"No, it's fine. Dogs aren't bad. It's cats that I don't like."

Sara gave him a fake pout, "Ugh we'll discuss that later! Anyway, this is baby Oliver."

"Did you know that French prostitutes were the first to call dogs the breed French bulldogs?"

"No, I thought the name originated from the English."

Ed leaned down to pet the little dog. Even though Oliver didn't know Ed, he still loved the attention he was getting.

"Sara show Edward the guest bedroom so he can put his things down."

"On it. Come with me Eddie."

They went up the stairs with the dog following behind them. Sara stopped at the first door on the left, "this is my bedroom." she then pointed to the door across the hall, "this is the guest room where you'll be staying and the next door down is the bathroom."

Ed nodded and opened the door to the guest bedroom. He should have expected that any room in this house would be bright. His room walls were a white paneling. The bed was made of a dark brown wood but to top it off the bed sheets and comforter were a bright sea green. It wasn't that bad but he honestly wasn't a fan of sea green. He liked both green and blue separately not together. He did have to admit it was a cozy room. On the other side near the window was an empty desk the same color as the bed frame. Next to the desk was a small white bookshelf that contained some books but mostly knick knacks.

Once he put his stuff away he made his way across the hall to see Sara's bedroom. He had always wondered what it looked like since he first saw her apartment. Of course, he expected nothing other than a pastel colored theme.

"I like it. It's very you." he looked around at the various child books she still had and stopped in his tracks when he saw the photo on her bed side table.

Sara noticed that he saw and jumped to put herself in front of the photo.

"Sara it's just a photo. Can't I see it?"

"Edward Nygma I'm warning you if you take one more step closer I'm going to … I don't know what but I'll do something."

"Okay fine." he took a step back, "what's so bad about it?"

"It's just a bad picture of me."

"I'm sure there has never been a bad picture of you before but ok, whatever you say."

Sara leaned in and wrapped her arms around his neck, "you can't sweet talk your way into seeing it."

"I wasn't-" Sara cut him off with a kiss.

"You're so adorable." she said as she pulled back, "Let's go get something to eat now."

She walked out of the room and left Ed still in shock. Me adorable?! That's impossible. He looked at himself in the passing mirror, "really?" he asked aloud to himself before following her out the door.

Bonnie was listening to punk music and dancing around when she felt a tap on her back.

"Hey mom, what do you want?"

"I was just wondering if you're going to the Collins house today."

"Why would I go there?"

"Well Bridget told me that Sara was coming home for the next few days? She didn't tell you?"

Did Bonnie hear that right? _Wow that's fucked up_ she thought.

"No, she didn't tell me." she almost whispered to her mom, "but maybe I will go for a visit."

Sara and Ed were in the living room watching The Year Without a Santa Claus but they were interrupted by the sound of the door opening. Sara jumped up, "Dad!"

Without even taking his coat off he pulled her into a hug.

Ed quickly stood up filled with nerves. He really wanted Sara's dad to like him. Once they were finished her dad went to face him.

Ed smiled and stuck his hand out, "Edward Nygma."

Her dad responded to his handshake but firmer, "Andrew Collins."

"Thank you for allowing me to come this weekend."

"It's not a problem." Andrew took off his coat and made himself comfortable on the couch, "Why don't you have a seat Edward? And Sara I'm sure your mom needs help with dinner." Sara knew better than to cross her father so she nodded and headed inside.

At this point it was obvious to Andrew that Edward was nervous. "Oh, don't be nervous, we'll have that talk before leave. I don't want to put a damper on the holidays. I just want to get to know the man staying in my house and dating my only daughter."

Ed let out a breath of relief, "oh."

"So, what do you do?"

 _Besides involving your daughter in criminal activity,_ "I'm a forensic scientist at the Gotham City Police Station."

"Ah so Sara does have good taste. You must be intelligent."

"What is your profession Mr. Collins? Your wife mentioned before something about a lab."

"Call me Andrew and I'm a biomedical engineer over in Mercury Labs."

Ed almost choked on his own breath. Wow no wonder Sara studied to be a medical laboratory technician.

Sara walked into the living room to call them for dinner when she found them deep in conversation about science stuff. She had a feeling her dad would end up liking Ed. She faked a cough, "if you nerds are finished, dinners done."

"Wow we got so distracted I forgot to greet mom." Sara's dad quickly made his way into the kitchen.

Before Sara could follow him, Ed pulled her into his arms by her hips.

"Mhm I'm really a nerd?" he asked dangerously close to her mouth.

"Sorry to tell you but yep." she tried to contain her giggles.

"I didn't know that you were into nerds."

"Who said I am?" she playfully raised an eyebrow at him.

Without replying Ed pulled her into a kiss. Like always she felt her knees go weak. He must have felt her switch her body pressure onto him because he pulled back laughing.

"Told you so." he grabbed her hand and led her towards the same doorway her father went into.

After dinner Sara insisted on doing the dishes while her mother took Oliver for a walk. Ed tried to tell her that as the guest he should help out but Sara was too stubborn for him. Instead he admired her as she hummed holiday songs while she washed the dishes. When she finished and turned around she met his brown eyes as he sat in the chair watching her.

"Is there a reason you're watching me?" she asked playfully.

"Had by few but treasured by all,  
I'm on the inside and outside and I make men fall. What am I?"

Sara thought about it for a minute, "I'm not sure."

"It's beauty. That's why I can't stop watching you."

"Edward Nygma if you don't stop all this flirting I'll have to take you upstairs to my bedroom right this minute."

That was the scene that Bonnie walked in on. Both Sara and Ed turned red when they saw someone walk in.

"Oh.. uh.. hi Bonnie." Sara stuttered out.

"Hey Sara. Your mom told mine that you were coming home, thought I'd come for a visit. But she didn't say you were bringing someone."

"Oh. This is Edward. Edward this is Bonnie. We grew up together."

"Can we talk Sara?" she looked over at Ed, "Alone?"

Sara held the urge to roll her eyes, "I'm sure whatever you have to say could be said in front in him."

Throughout this awkward conversation Ed sat at the table almost hoping for an excuse to leave. He could see Sara was getting annoyed by this intruder.

"Okay fine. I want to know why you didn't tell me you were coming home? I had to hear about it from my mom."

Sara fidgeted with the end of her t shirt, "I don't know… I forgot."

Bonnie rolled her eyes at the girl, "you're lying. Does this have something to do with the party because I get that you changed but-"

"No! It's.. uh not that. Maybe let's talk in private."

Bonnie laughed, "So now you want to talk in private? He doesn't know does he?"

Ed was confused. What should he know? He kind of picked up that Sara was hiding some things from him but he didn't think it was serious.

"You know what Bonnie, it's none of your business." Sara was really getting mad. Who is she to invade her new life?

"Wow it's really funny that you think you can move away and form this new life."

"Shut up!" Sara was getting pissed now. It was her holiday break and she was going to enjoy it with Ed not ruin it over her past.

Ed stood up to intervene, "Sara it's ok."

"So, Edward did she tell you about her depre-"

Sara closed her eyes, "Don't even say it!" it was taking so much control not to just lose it.

"My bad I forgot that you're tough shit because you moved to big bad Gotham."

That was the pushing point for Sara. She was almost seeing red. Last time she visited Bonnie was getting on her nerves about changing too.

Ed watched as everything seemed to happen all at once. First Sara's mom came into the kitchen. "Hey, what's going, on in here?" she asked. Before she could get a response the second thing happened, Sara lunged herself at Bonnie.

"Don't ever disrespect me in my own house!" Sara was pulling onto a chunk of Bonnie's hair with one hand while trying to punch her with the other.

Ed immediately went to grab Sara while Bridget went to get Bonnie. He scooped her up and carried her out into the living room.

"Sara it's okay. She's going to leave."

She buried her face in her hands, "Oh my god I'm so embarrassed! I just lost control. I understand if you never want to go out with me again. If-"

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't know… I'm just upset."

Before Ed could reply Sara's mom was walking Bonnie out. Sara couldn't help smirking when she saw the blood running out of her nose.

Once the door shut her mom turned to face her, "what happened when I was gone?"

Sara sighed, "you told Bonnie's mom I was coming home and I didn't plan on telling Bonnie. Then she shows up here starting problems and bringing up things that aren't her business."

"Sara did you have to get violent?" her dad cut in.

"I was just mad. I couldn't help myself." she turned to face Ed, "Can we… uh talk?"

He tried smiling to reassure her, "of course."

She led the way up to her bedroom for privacy. When upstairs they both took a seat on her bed.

"God I'm so sorry about that."

"Sara, I told you already it's okay."

"Are you sure?" she put her head down in embarrassment.

"Yes, but what she said did spark my interest."

"I've got a past Ed that I hate. I thought that if I hid it from you, you would never see me as the person I used to be."

"Sara," he held her hand, "I want you to tell me about this when the time feels right not because someone brought it up, okay? But I would like to know about it. I want to know who you really are."

"Thank you Ed." she leaned over to kiss him on the cheek.

An hour later Ed emerged from the shower ready to sleep. In the last 24 hours, he felt like he didn't sleep at all. When he went into his guest room he was surprised to see Sara there. She was dressed in matching pink camouflage pajamas.

"Hey what's wrong?" her face looked almost sad.

"Nothing… I can't sleep."

"What takes you by night, by day takes you back, none suffer to have it, but do from lack of?"

"The answers sleep."

"Yes. You need sleep. We did so much today. Wanna stay with me?"

She told him yes almost in a whisper before crawling into bed with laid in the bed together both lost in separate thoughts.

"Don't let this bother you. Tomorrow's Christmas Eve."

"You're right."

"When isn't Edward Nygma right?"

Her mood felt almost instantly better as she laughed, "Sure. Maybe if you say it enough you'll believe it."

The next morning Sara woke up cuddled with Ed. _He must be really tired if I woke up before him_ she thought to herself. The sun was shining in the room which indicated it definitely was not early. Before getting up Sara watched Ed as he slept. He looked so much more younger and innocent. His eye lashes fanned his cheeks while his lips were parted slightly and his hair was a mess from sleeping. His chest rose and fell ever so slightly with every breath he took. Sara didn't want to be caught admiring him so she carefully detangled herself from him and made her way down stairs.

She was greeted with a surprise when she saw her brother having coffee with her parents at the kitchen table. They said their hellos and Sara situated herself with a sugar filled cup of coffee.

About an hour later Ed emerged fully dressed in a red sweater and black dress pants. "Good morning everybody." he then noticed an unknown figure at the table.

"Hello, my name is Edward."

"Hey, I'm Felix, Sara's older brother."

Ed was surprised to hear that her brother was a cop in training instead of something in the science field. He also could sense that her brother was hesitant with him.

The rest of their day was spent hanging out as a family. Ed was glad to help her mom cook their traditional family dinner while Sara was in charge of gingerbread cookies. This was the first time since his mother was alive that he felt part of a family. After eating him and Sara changed into pajamas so they could watch a movie in the living room. Ed expected nothing less when Sara returned downstairs in reindeer pjs. Early in the day he was surprised to see her in an ugly red, 3d Christmas sweater.

By the middle of White Christmas Sara had already fallen asleep. Ed felt himself distracted by her. Not only was she amazing but she also liked him. He knew he was falling in love with her. There was no denying it. There also was no way he could avoid it.

Instead of waking her up he turned off the tv and picked her up in his arms. Carefully he carried her wedding style into her bedroom. After tucking her under the blankets he kissed her forehead and turned to leave.

"Edward." she mumbled in what he thought was in her sleep.

"Yea?"

"Stay."

"Are you sure?" he was hesitant.

Instead of answering she pulled down the blankets next to her. He took the spot next to her and fell into a peaceful sleep.

The next morning Ed was awoken by Sara almost jumping on the bed and trying to wake him up. She wore a Cheshire cat grin, "Get up Eddie, it's Christmas!"

"I'm up." he groaned while rubbing his eyes.

They went downstairs to see they were the only ones awake.

"Sara did we really need to be up this early?"

"Of course! I can give you your present now without anyone around."

Once they both got theirs they sat back down on the couch.

"I insist you go first." he told her smirking because she always told him what to do.

"Fine by me." she was too excited to challenge him this time. The box was kind of heavy but she was too eager to feel it out. She took off the wrapping paper and opened to box the see a Super Nintendo Entertainment System.

"Ed! You did not get me a Super NES!"

"I did. You said you wanted one."

"You're so amazing Ed. Thank you. We have to play when we're home so I can beat you." she pulled him into a hug and gave him a kiss, "okay open yours now."

Ed was surprised to see two boxes. He started with the little one by ripping off the wrapping paper more carefully than Sara did. Inside the box was a forest green tie. Ed gasped when he saw the black question mark print on it, "where did you find something like this? It's perfect!"

"It's my little secret. Open the other one."

He unwrapped the second package to reveal a dark purple vest that had a black pattern on it. "I love them!" He told her with a goofy grin on his face. This was the first time since he was a child that someone got him a gift.

Christmas day was wonderful for the young couple and her family. Sara's brother gave Ed a weird vibe but he got along more than exceptional with her dad. Before they knew it, their vacation was over and they were driving back to Gotham the next morning. The ride home was much longer due to traffic. Twelve hours later they were a town away from Gotham.

"Do you want to get something to eat?"

"Definitely."

Ed pulled into the nearest diner he could find. They sat in a booth near a window and looked at the menu. Shortly after they placed their orders. Ed got a roast beef sandwich with French fries and Sara ordered a French toast platter.

"How come you ordered breakfast?" Ed was confused.

"Breakfast can be eaten at any time of day but it's especially good at night."

He laughed at how cute she was, "Ok if you say so. I'll be right back I'm going to the restroom."

As Ed left Sara sat looking out the window. This whole weekend was perfect to her. Everything fit into place except for the intrusion by Bonnie. Sara was interrupted by a guy coming up to her table. He was average height with dark hair up to his shoulders. He was muscular with a few tattoos on his arms.

"I don't always come up to beautiful girls like this but please let me treat you to a meal." he said with a light Spanish ancient.

"Umm I'm okay."

"Then let me take you out in the future?"

Before Sara could reply Ed returned back to their table. He tapped on the man's shoulder to get his attention, "please sir, I would like it if you leave my girlfriend alone."

Did Sara hear that right? Girlfriend?

"Okay my bad dude." with that the man walked away.

Sara debated if she should ignore what he said or ask him about it. She decided on the later, "so your girlfriend?"

His face dropped at that comment while he also turned pale, "Uh… I didn't mean t-to say that .. it wa-was an accident."

"Oh."

"What? Oh?"

"I thought you wanted that but it was just an _accident_."

"Well it is what I want but I wanted to ask you and confirm it was okay. I mean is it okay? Because I would really like to be your boyfriend because I really like you. If not-"

"Ed. You don't have to go on. I would love to be your girlfriend."

He leaned over the table to kiss her. Both of them were filled with excitement and nerves due to their new blossoming relationship.


	12. I Want You

**A/N- I'm changing up the plot but it does follow most of Gotham season 2. Special thanks to any new followers, likers, and reviews** **ya'll keep me going. Also if any of you ever have a question about the plot or anything like that you're welcome to private message me.**

It had been two weeks since the couple returned to Gotham. Sara was currently wrapped tightly in her layered winter clothes as she walked towards the GCPD. A few days ago, she received a call from Leslie Tompkins, the medical examiner, asking if she would want to go to lunch with her. Of course, Sara accepted glad to be able to meet other women in Gotham. She decided that before lunch she would pop in to see Ed and tell him about it. Once she entered the building she was saved of the walk to his office when she spotted him talking to Jim Gordon. He noticed her and his face quickly perked up with a smile. When he was finished he came up to her.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

She gave him a kiss before answering, "I'm having lunch with Leslie Tompkins."

Sara noticed that when she was with Ed a girl was watching them. She had red hair up in a ponytail and half rimmed glasses like Ed's. Not only was she watching them, she had been glaring at Sara.

"I hope you have a lovely time."

"Thank you. Um Ed who's that girl over there?" she discreetly pointed.

Ed turned around to check who had been watching them.

"Oh" he drawled, "that's Kristen Kringle."

"Why is she looking at me like that?"

Sara could see Ed getting nervous, "you see I used to like her before I met you but she never liked me back. Then last week she was trying to get me to go out with her but I'm with you so obviously I rejected her."

"Ah jealousy. It's okay." Sara saw Leslie waving for her, "I've got to go. I'll talk to you later."

Sara made sure to put on a show by pulling Edward down to her by his neck and giving him a longer lasting kiss than before. Since he was her boyfriend now she was allowed to do things like that.

A few days later Sara was closing her cafe and leaving when she saw the same women watching her again. It seemed that this girl was everywhere she was. Last week she had been meeting Ed to go to the movies and coincidently she happened to be leaving at the same time as him. _What a load of bullshit_ Sara couldn't help thinking. This time she was across the street trying to cover her face with a book. Instead of starting any problems she ignored the other woman and started walking home. As much as she wanted to give her a piece of her mind she would just ask Ed to say something to her.

Sara began walking and Kristen crossed the street to maintain her trail. While walking Sara tried to think of other things to get her mind off of it. _What was she going to make for dinner tonight? Pasta sounded fabulous. It wasn't working_ she thought. This woman was still behind her and it was bothering her. She couldn't do this. Sara turned around to face the redhead, "Look I don't know what your problem is but stop following me!"

Kristen was startled by Sara yelling, "I'm walking and minding my own business."

Sara felt like she was going to blow up, "No! Twice I've seen you watching me before tonight."

"I only wanted to know what he sees in you!" the woman stomped her foot exaggeratingly.

"What are you talking about?"

"Mr. Nygma is fascinated by you and not me. I would like to know why."

"Yep you're insane! Leave me alone or I _will_ file a report against you."

Sara continued on her way home happy to see that the woman was no longer following her.

The next day Sara was over Ed apartment and they had just finished eating dinner. He was cleaning the dishes while she watched him. She knew how much he hated social events but she had to ask.

"Eddie can I ask you something?" she tried to sound sweet and innocent.

"Yeah of course." he sounded slightly nervous.

"I was wondering if you would come with me to an event. Sofia invited me- well us if you wanted to come."

He took the seat next to her, "of course I'd go. What is this event though?"

"Uh the Gotham Children's Hospital Gala.." she muttered.

"Sara why are you muttering? I would love to go with you."

Her eyes lit up, "really? I know that you aren't big on social events like that."

"I don't mind it as much if I'm going with you plus how could I give up to opportunity to charm you at a Gala?"

His egotistical comments were growing on her, "sure, it's next Friday so be ready."

Thursday afternoon Sara was listening to the radio and working in the cafe as always. The day before she met up with Sofia at five to go dress shopping. Everything was going to be perfect tomorrow. Sara was daydreaming about tomorrow when suddenly the music on the radio was cut off.

"Hi this is Rebecca Jones. I'm reporting live at the GCPD where a massacre just took place. The group called the Maniax arrived about an hour ago killing almost everyone in the building including the newly named Commissioner Essen. The group got away and we are warning the citizens of Gotham to remain at home."

All Sara thought about was Ed. She felt her throat close up and it was hard for her to breath. Her eyes stung as they filled with tears. Sara quickly closed the cafe leaving everything how it was and took off in a sprint towards the precinct. The whole area was filled with backup police units, ambulances, and news cars. She watched as stretchers were continuously bringing out covered bodies. Every time she prayed that it wasn't him. After a few minutes, her prayers were answered when Ed walked out clutching his left arm. A white bandage was wrapped around his tricep.

Sara made her way over to him, "Ed!"

"I'm so happy to see you." he said while pulling her into a hug with his right arm.

"I heard about it on the radio… I thought something happened to you.." she sobbed into his chest.

He pulled back slightly so that she would look up at him. With his right hand, he wiped away any tears she had falling down her face, "you can't get rid of me that easily. Plus, the odds of dying by firearm assault are roughly one in every twenty-five thousand people."

"Edward Nygma this is not-" Sara began but was interrupted by the feeling of his lips pressed against hers.

Sara and Ed's entire scene had been watched by Kristen Kringle. She was boiling with jealousy. When Ed was accidentally grazed by the bullet she was the one there for him not this blonde floozy. Kristen hoped that by being supportive and trying to help out he would realize she was the girl for him. She had made a mistake when she said all those rude things to him a few months ago. Instead of confessing his feelings to her he was wrapped in _her_ arms.

When they separated Sara was greeting with the familiar feeling of somebody's eyes on her. Without having to look far she spotted the sand redhead watching them with her arms crossed. Sara instinctively rolled her eyes at the girl.

"What happened?" Ed asked assuming she rolled her eyes at him.

"No that wasn't for you! Your redheaded coworker won't seem to leave me alone."

"She's been bothering you?"

"Last week she tried following me home and now she won't stop watching us. It's making me uncomfortable."

"Ah I see." Ed strode over to Kristen while Sara was behind him trying to keep up, "Miss Kringle I would like for you to refrain from following my girlfriend and staring at us."

She looked surprised and hurt, "but Edward…"

"There is no you and I and there never will be." with that said he walked away.

Sara couldn't believe he did that. Ed never seemed like the type of guy that would put another woman in her place.

"Sara, I need you to do me a favor, please just go home for the day. It's not safe in Gotham." his voice was very serious.

"Okay fine, but you" she pointed at him for emphasis, "you better be careful."

"Don't worry about me. I'll call you tonight and make sure you're still ready to go tomorrow."

Sara's eyes bulged out, "Ed! You-"

"I told you I wouldn't miss the opportunity." he leaned down to kiss her, "you can't fight me on this."

"Okay fine. I'll talk to you later."

Sara hurried back to the cafe to fully close it. If Gotham was being terrorized no one would want to hang out in her cafe anyway. She was almost home when she heard the familiar ringing of her cell phone.

"Hey mom."

"Sara, I heard on the news about what happened. Are you okay? Is Edward okay too?"

"Yes, mom we're both okay. I'm actually heading home for the day."

"Sweetie maybe you should come home for a few days. At least until the city calms down."

"Mom it's okay, I'll be safe. I promise."

Bridget argued with Sara for a few more minutes before letting the issue go. As long as nothing happened to her baby she would be fine.

The next day Ed was on his way to pick Sara up promptly at six. Although his arm still hurt slightly he wanted to go with her. Secretly it was because he didn't want to miss the chance of seeing her dressed up for the Gala. For himself he decided on wearing a black and purple color palette for the night. His pants, shirt, and jacket were all solid black but he paired it with the purple vest Sara had got him and a purple tie that was the same shade. He had to admit to himself he looked pretty nice tonight. Every one of his hairs were set into place and not a single part of him looked messy. Hopefully Sara thought the same. When she opened the door to him Ed was left speechless.

Originally Sara had tried to buy a plain, long black dress from a retail store but Sofia insisted they both go get custom made dresses. Sara tried fighting her on it but Sofia said since she invited her she should take care of her dress. So here she was the night of the Gala in the custom-made dress. The dress she selected was a ball gown with a sweetheart neckline. She had off the shoulder sleeves put on it. When they were selecting the color, Sofia didn't stop telling Sara how nice the forest green complimented her eyes so of course she went with the dark green. She wore her blonde hair in a mess of curls that flowed down her back. Light makeup dusted her face but most people would only have noticed her green eyeshadow, dark mascara, and light red lipstick.

"Wow y-you look unbelievably beautiful.." Ed managed to stammer out when he saw her.

"Thank you Eddie, you look pretty handsome yourself."

The whole ride there Ed couldn't help looking at Sara.

 _I don't see why she's with a clumsy guy like you._

Because she likes who I am he fought back to the voice.

 _She deserves someone cool and collected like me. You haven't even made a move to fuck her yet._

When the time is right we will he thought to himself. Ed was terribly scared that if he did something wrong or rushed anything she would realize she didn't want to be with him anymore.

"Uh earth to Eddie?"

He quickly snapped out of his thoughts, "sorry I was lost in thought." replied sheepishly.

Before Sara could reply she noticed they were here. Ed, like the gentleman he was, assisted her out of the cab. She held onto his arm as they entered the building. They both stopped to say hi to Leslie who was hosting the event.

"I'm actually excited to be attending. Thank you for asking me to go with you." Ed told her before leaning down to give her a short peck on her cheek.

Before Sara could reply Sofia came over squealing, "you too look so adorable together!" Harvey came up behind her. Ed put a protective arm around Sara.

"Aw thanks, but look at you two color coordinating!"

Sofia went with a baby pink long gown. The top was a sweetheart neckline that was covered in a flower printed sleeveless lace. The rest of her dress was the same shade of light pink and near her waist was covered in lace flowers. Her auburn hair was put up in a complicated twist. Harvey on the other hand wore a black suit and a white shirt. His tie and pocket square were the exact same shade of Sofia's dress.

Ed lifted up his hand to wave, "nice seeing you again Harvey."

"The same goes for you Edward."

The group made their way to the assigned table. They spent about forty minutes chatting about various things before the sound of a band playing interrupted them.

Ed leaned into Sara, "what kind of dance do buns do?"

Sara felt giddy from the champagne they had and couldn't help giggling at his question, "what kind?"

"Abundance. Dance with me princess?"

"Of course." she gave him a wide smile as he led them to the dance floor. A soft waltz was playing. They got so lost in each other's eyes that a half hour of dancing only felt like five minutes. The band then took a break so the magician show could take place.

The magicians first act was cute. He called up a young boy to be his volunteer. It was the second act that everything went wrong. The magician called up Deputy Mayor Kane and stabbed him instead of performing an act.

As the magician and his assistant took off their masks Ed immediately grabbed Sara's arm, "we need to get out of here now!" After taking a closer look Sara realized who they were. When the random men around the room started firing guns Ed pulled them both under the table for protection. Mass panic spread throughout the room. The leader, who Edward said's name was Jerome, called for us all to sit in our seats and smile for the camera.

Sara gripped Ed's hand under the table. Her and Sofia both exchanged a look that revealed they were both scared.

"Everyone ready?" Jerome yelled before laughing wildly. He pulled out Leslie's phone and began talking, "Sorry, Jimbo. It's just little old me

… Are you outside? You are, aren't you? Oh, goody!" he laughed into the phone and began to face the live camera, "I haven't touched a hair on your girlfriend's pretty head. See for yourself. This is live television after all … Hey, let's talk about what I want!" he twisted his head in front of the camera, "$47 million, a helicopter, obviously, the dry cleaning I left at Mr. Chang's be careful, the man is a crook and, mm, I don't know, a pony. Uh You got ten minutes, or I start killing people. Remember, this is being broadcast to every home in Gotham, so, you know, don't let people die. Bye!"

He turned to face all of us, "I think that went well!" he said in between chuckles.

Before anything more could happen, a man stood up, "enough! You need to pack up your pathetic little sideshow and leave. It may be presumptuous to speak for all the citizens of Gotham. But we are sick of you! You're a small, vicious man with a pathetic need for attention." Why would anyone stand up to a psychopath like that Sara thought to herself?

Jerome obviously didn't take his threat seriously, "I'm curious what your leverage is here, Mr..?"

"Theo Galavan." the man walked up onto the stage with Jerome.

"Well, Mr. Theo Galavan, if you don't sit down, uh, I'm going to shoot you. In the face." he gave Mr. Galavan a wicked smile.

"If you need to take a hostage, take me. But let these people go home to their families, to their children." If only it was that easy Sara thought.

Instead of Jerome replying Barbara came up from behind and knocked the man out.

"Now that he's taken care of, only a few more minutes left Jimmy boy."

To pass the time he pried on Gotham's richest. He teased and played tricks making them think they would be his first victim. In reality when ten minutes past he asked for Bruce Wayne to be his first.

As this was all going on Ed was trying to map out an escape. There had to be a way for him to get Sara out of here. Within a minute or so Bruce Wayne finally showed his face. One of the henchmen grabbed him by the arm and brought him on stage. What seemed like a second later Jim Gordon came out from behind the curtain holding a gun.

"Put him down Jerome!"

"Uh oh looks like we got a party crasher. Time to go boys. Take as many hostages as you can." with that Jerome threw Bruce on the floor while him and Barbara disappeared behind a curtain. Sara and Ed both stood up to get out. Before they could make it to the door a man grabbed Sara from behind. He covered her mouth but she still made an effort to scream. Ed whipped his head around when he felt Sara let go of his hand.

"You are not taking her!" he yelled through gritted teeth. Without thinking he grabbed a cane out of an older man's hand and swung at the henchmen. Sara saw it coming so she ducked down. After the first hit Sara managed to wiggle free but the man recovered fast enough to grab her wrist. Ed again struck the guy but this time in the head. The man fell to the floor and Ed hit him once more to ensure he wouldn't try to go after them again before dropping the cane.

The couple quickly made their way outside onto the street. "Want to come over?" he asked her. She only nodded, filled with too much adrenaline to give him a reply. The Gala was held in the Fashion District so the walk was only about ten minutes.

"Would you like some tea?" Ed asked her as soon as they arrived.

"That would be perfect." that was exactly what she needed right now. Sara couldn't believe the bad luck she was having in Gotham. Every day seemed like another crazy event.

"Are you ok?" he asked her once he put the kettle on and took the seat next to her.

"Yes and no. I just can't believe how crazy this city is."

"It wasn't always like this."

Sara thought to herself for a few minutes, "Oh! I've got it. I think I should take self-defense classes!"

"For what?"

"Ed I've been attacked twice since I moved here. I don't want to be a damsel in distress all the time."

He pondered what she said, "I guess you're right but you do make a very cute princess in distress."

"And you make a handsome hero."

Before she could kiss him Ed bursted out laughing, "Me a hero? Hero's don't beat people to near death with a cane."

Sara pretended to pout at him, "Well you're my cane-beating hero."

"I must admit it was a nice weapon of defense. I'll have to remember it for the next time you need rescuing." he got up to pour their teas chuckling to himself.

"Hey! I told you there won't be a next time."

"Alrighty if you insist." he replied handing her a cup. Sara took in the taste of the green tea. She felt happy. Genuinely happy. Once they finished their tea they proceeded with their daily nighttime routine. To Sara the neon green light that lit up his bedroom was a comforting night light. Before she laid down she turned and walked closer to Ed, "Eddie?" she asked.

"Yes?"

"I just wanted to thank you for tonight. Even though it ended in mayhem I had an amazing time with you. You're just so sweet." Sara sounded almost vulnerable when she confessed it. Before he replied she pulled him into a tight hug.

He pulled her closer to him, "I make you weak at the worst of all times. I keep you safe, I keep you fine. I make your hands sweat and your heart grow cold. I visit the weak, but seldom the bold. What am I?" he asked her while holding her.

She thought about it but found the answer briefly, "Fear."

He pulled back slightly so he could completely view her, "Sara, I-I've fallen in love with you and it scares me so much b-because this is all new for me. Everything about you is so spectacular a-and I just love you." his voice shook with nerves. He never had someone in his life that treated him the way Sara did. She made him feel like he was worth something more than his intelligence. She wasn't like everybody else.

She looked deep into his chestnut eyes, "I love you too Edward Nygma. I have for a few weeks now."

He put his hands on her face to kiss her but spoke first, "I'm so glad I accidentally walked into you back in August."

Sara beat him to it and pressed her lips to his with fierce passion. All she wanted was to feel loved. Instead of letting her mind wonder she only focused on kissing him. He gently nipped at her lips until she opened them giving his tongue access. They became lost in each other. Sara made the next move by snaking her hands up the side of his tee shirt.

Ed suddenly stopped her, "uhh… I don't know Sara … so much happened today… we can-"

"Ed, I want to do this. You make me feel alive. Just seeing you makes my pulse race and butterflies swarm in my stomach. You always manage to make everything feel right in the worst of times. I want this with _you."_

"Okay." he said towering over her to examine her beauty before leaning down to kiss her. This time it was filled with more confidence. He lowered his hands to her hips while their eagerness grew. He played with the rim of his shirt on her.

"May I..?" he asked indicating to her shirt.

"You don't have to ask." she muttered between kisses. Ed pushed his hands up her shirt and almost gasped when he touched her flesh. He had dreamed of this. Sara traced his bottom lip before traveling to leave kisses down his neck. Ed had to hold back shivers from this contact. In response, he desperately tried to lift her shirt off of her but it came out clumsier than he wanted. He muttered a quick sorry as he admired her. He felt almost in shock that she would want to be with him. She looked back at him not hiding any part of her body. Since she wore a dress tonight there was no bra under her shirt. Ed felt himself begin to throb for her.

"You're so beautiful." he whispered in her ear before trailing kisses down her neck. He made sure to stop and take his time around areas that made her jolt with pleasure. He felt the need to ask her for permission again but decided against it. Ed was trying his best not to ruin the mood in anyway.

His hands fit perfectly around her breasts. Sara moaned from the feeling of him touching her. He spent his time licking, sucking, and biting at each of her nipples. She knew it had to have left marks on her. Sara felt the wetness forming in her panties. She hiked his shirt up and eventually pulled it off. They laid kissing with their bodies pushed up against each other. It was if they weren't close enough to each other.

Sara made the next move by creeping her hand down his body to his bulge. He was so fucking hard at the thought of being with her. She gently stroked him and he stuttered out a moan. "God, I want you so bad." he hungrily told her as she dipped her hand under his sweatpants and boxers. She began pumping his rock-hard cock. To get better reach she pushed down his sweatpants and underwear. When he slipped them off, Ed felt pure bliss while she touched him but had to stop her if he was going to last.

Ed trailed his hands down her hips and positioned her flat on his bed. Once she was gently laid down he made the move to pull her sweats down. She laid in front of him clad in only her neon pink lace panties. Ed couldn't refrain from giggling at them.

Once they were both comfortable Ed leaned over Sara to kiss her. His right hand traveled down her stomach to abdomen. His long fingers danced down to her soft pink folds. She was heated and wet for him. He inserted just one finger inside of her at first but within a few seconds he added a second. Ed groaned from the feeling of her tightness while Sara pulled at his hair mewing for him not to stop.

After what felt like seconds Sara was dizzy from the pleasure, "Ed.. I need you.. right now!" she managed to get out. He got up to get a condom, "are you sure you want this?" he was slightly nervous she would change her mind.

"I'm sure." she said before giving him a reassuring kiss. He quickly put it on trying not to take away from their heated moment. Ed position himself over her and gave her sweet kisses before he plunged into her. Sara groaned from the size of him and had to adjust.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Sara loved how considerate he was towards her. She gave him a soft smile, "Yeah.. it feels good."

Ed began moving in and out slowly making sure he didn't hurt her or make her feel uncomfortable. Sara on the other hand was eager for more. She wiggled underneath him hoping he would take the hint. "If you want faster, you should speak up." he whispered seductively in her ear.

Sara looked him directly in the eyes before speaking, "Fuck me faster Edward!" she cried out. As you wish he thought to himself. Soon the only sound in the room was their moans, shouts, and the slapping sound of their bodies hitting together.

"Oh Eddie … I think I'm going to cum!" Sara cooed to him.

"Fuck.. I'm almost there Sara."

Within a few seconds Sara felt waves of fire rippling through her. Her legs quivered and she couldn't control yelling out Ed's name. The tightening sensation of her orgasm was enough to bring Edward over the edge. He came calling out her name while panting. Sara felt him twitch inside of her as he came. She could have sworn she as on cloud nine.

After recovering their breath Ed pulled out of her and disposed of the used condom. Sara was reminded of how sweet he was when he innocently asked multiple times if she was ok or needed anything. Once she used the bathroom and cleaned herself up they cuddled up under the green neon light.

"I love you Ed." she said laying curled in his arm.

"I love you too Sara. Sweet dreams my princess."

Sara fell asleep first and left Ed happily holding her naked form. He fell asleep shortly thinking about how in love he was with her.


	13. How The Riddler Got His Name

It was finally February fourteenth in Gotham City. Edward had the entire night planned out perfectly. After work, he was meeting her at the cafe to bring her over to his house. He already had a bouquet of flowers at home and managed to make his apartment more romantic looking. Once there he was going to cook her one of his wonderful dinners that he already had prepared. Finally, their night would end with them drinking this new wine he bought while lost in conversation together.

As he walked to get her Ed was filled with excitement. He loved spending time with her. When he arrived, Sara was already waiting outside. Something was off. She wore a thick winter hat and a wool scarf wrapped around her even covering her nose. He could hardly see her face.

"Hello, my love, what's with the face gear?" he questioned her.

"It's nothing." she tried to say but Ed could hardly hear her.

"I can't understand you."

Instead of taking the scarf off she separated it to make room for her mouth, "it's nothing." she repeated.

What was she hiding? "Sara, you don't have to cover your nose and mouth. It isn't even too chilly tonight."

"I'm good." she replied without making eye contact.

He put his hands on each side of her scarf covered face, "How can I kiss you hello if you're covered up?"

"Ed-" she began but ended up stopping to cough, "okay fine." she said before unwrapping the scarf and pulling her hat up.

Ed was surprised to see that she was sick. Her nose was red from sneezing. The shadows of her hat hid dark circles under her eyes from not sleeping and that they were watery from sneezing.

"Sara! Why were you hiding this?"

"Because it's Valentine's Day and I-" she stopped to sneeze, "I know how much effort you put into planning it."

"How come you didn't stay home?"

"I couldn't close today. All" she coughed, "all these couples came in today." she almost cringed at how congested her voice sounded.

Ed put his arm around her, "Let's get you home sweets."

"Are you sure?" she asked as they started walking to his car.

He smiled widely at her, "of course."

The whole ride home Sara could only think about taking cold medication. The dose she took this morning lost its affects around three and she forgot to bring some with her. Sara was actually glad that Ed put on classical music on the way home. The soft sounds could have lulled her to sleep if she wasn't constantly sneezing and coughing. The night before she couldn't fall asleep and when she finally did she kept being awoken by her coughs.

The ride home took slightly longer than usual due to traffic. When they arrived, they were greeted by a winter chill within her apartment. No wonder she got sick Ed thought to himself.

"Eddie I'm going to take a shower, you don't mind, right?"

"Of course not. Take your time."

Sara took out some pajamas and turned on the heat before disappearing into the bathroom. Ed put on her tea kettle and made himself comfortable to read his book. Twenty-two pages later he stopped to pour the tea and make Sara's the way she liked it. He was about to pick his book back up but Sara emerged from the bathroom.

"How are you feeling?" he asked her.

"Like I've been hit by a truck." she said as she dramatically flopped onto the couch.

"I made you tea, so drink up missy." he walked over carrying her rainbow cup and a green tie dye one for himself.

"You're so great Ed." she said before taking a large gulp from the cup, "Can we watch a movie? I feel bad because of today but I promise I'm going to make it up to you." Sara turned on the TV and flipped throughout the guide.

"You don't have to make anything up. I just wanted to spend the day with you. Also let me know when you're hungry."

"Oh!" she practically shouted but regretted it as she winced in pain from her headache, "I love this movie."

Ed looked to read the TV, Sleepless in Seattle, "I've never seen it. It sounds alright."

"Just alright? It's amazing!" even though she felt like trash the idea of watching a movie she loved with Ed made her feel giddy. Ed got up to get them a blanket and shut the light.

"You don't want to lay with me?" he asked pretending to be hurt when he saw her sitting on the other side of the couch.

She looked at him with wide eyes, "I just thought because I'm sick you wouldn't want to be close to me. Also, I'll feel guilty if you get sick."

"It's fine, my immune system is better than average so I should be able to fight a cold."

Edward laid down and pulled Sara into his arms until she was cuddled up on top of him. She pulled the red blanket over them. Half way through the movie Sara said she was hungry and could probably keep the food in her stomach. Ed placed an order from a local dinner for two chicken soups.

Once the movie ended and they both ate it became very obvious how tired Sara was, "Did you know that stress caused by everyday activities can negatively affect how your white blood cells fight infection? I think you should rest tonight and tomorrow." Ed told her.

"I might stay home tomorrow. I just couldn't today." Sara shifted to look at Ed. All she had to do was open her green eyes bigger and Ed knew what she was going to ask.

"Can you stay tonight?" she knew he couldn't resist her bright green puppy eyes.

"Okay but you know I have to leave early tomorrow morning."

"Yes, I know, Mr. Edward Nygma the greatest forensic scientist at the GCPD." she said giggling.

"I can't help being a genius." he said before quickly changing. Sara on the other hand was already in bed with the blankets pulled up to her chin.

"What's another name for you that is spelt with only two letters?" he asked her.

"Mhm… my initials?"

"Good guess but no. It's QT."

"Ed stop!" she giggled, "I look like a sick mess right now."

"I think you look very cute."

Ed joined her in bed and they got comfy cuddling each other.

"Good night my riddler." Sara murmured.

"Riddler?"

"Yeah you always ask me riddles so you're my riddler." she said before falling asleep.

Edward laid thinking about the name she called him, her riddler. Something about it had a nice ring to it that he loved. Maybe he only liked it because she made it up.

A few days later Sara was walking to meet Ed at the GCPD. She had fully gotten rid of her cold and luckily, he didn't catch it from her. They had finally made plans to reschedule their Valentine's Day on this Friday night. Ed insisted on planning it and wouldn't even tell her what they were doing. He said all she had to do was meet him.

She arrived outside one minute after six and was expecting to see him waiting outside for her. That's odd she thought while waiting. He's never late. At six o five she began to worry a bit. _Relax Sara_ she told herself. Instead of spending any more time worrying she could just go inside.

The hustle and bustle of the GCPD never seemed to take a break. She maneuvered through people until she made her way down the familiar hallway to his office. The door was open. She didn't see him as the type to keep his door open. Sara peered into his office only to see a sight that made her blood boil.

Edward was standing up and that … that slut Kristen Kringle had her lips pressed to his! The second she saw it Sara let out a large gasp. She was mad enough to see red. Ed immediately rushed up to her, "Sara this is- she came onto me! I swear! I want nothing to do with her!"

Kristen on the other hand was looking at Sara was a sly smirk. She had succeeded.

"Sorry to interrupt…" was all Sara could manage before turning to walk out. Ed was fast on her trail.

"Sara … please. Can we just talk about this?" he followed her the entire time begging her to just say something to him.

When she made it outside she turned to him, "I need some space right now _Edward_." before he could reply she jumped into the nearest vacant cab.

Within fifteen minutes she found herself in a richer part of Gotham City. The car pulled up to 10 Park Avenue. Inside the lobby she had to wait for access permission to reach the penthouse apartment. Once upstairs she was greeted by Sofia, "Hey babes what happened?"

Those were the words that set her off. The entire ride there she hadn't cried or showed a single emotion but for some reason these words broke her. As the tears streamed down her face Sofia took her over to the couch and pulled her into a hug.

"What happened?" Sofia asked while rubbing Sara's back.

"It's Edward" she managed to say between sobs, "I found him with another woman."

Sofia was beyond mad but she decided not to let Sara see.

For a while they sat together until Sara calmed down. "why don't I get you set up in the shower? Then we can have a girl's night sleepover."

Sara gave her a small smile and nodded. With a shower, she could relax and think clearer.

As soon as Sara was in the shower Sofia took her cell phone and went outside on the balcony. She quickly dialed Edward's contact number.

"Sara! Are you-" he began when he answered the phone.

"It's not Sara. It's Sofia."

"Oh. Is she with you? Is she okay? I-"

"No, you listen to me right now. I want to know what you did to my best friend that made her show up here crying."

"Okay so this is what happened …

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Ed was working in his office as usual. All day it seemed like he couldn't get Sara off of his mind. Tonight, he would finally be able to show her a romantic evening. Between being lost in his thoughts and trying to work he lost track of time. When he did check the time, it was already 6:03! He was never late before when meeting her. Quickly he rose up and began putting away the papers he had scattered around his desk._

 _Ed was just about to leave when Kristen Kringle walked in. "hello Edward." she tried greeting him with a flirtatious tone._

" _Miss Kringle I am currently on my way out and I told you to please refrain from any romantic gestures." he was about to walk around her and leave but she stopped him._

" _I know you don't want to be with that blonde tart. You don't have to lie to me."_

" _Do not ever say anything about Sara again. I am with her and only her." he was getting really annoyed at her comments._

 _Before he could walk out she lunged herself on him and pressed her lips against him. Just as he was pushing her off him when he heard the sound of somebody gasping._

 _It was Sara. Ed immediately rushed to her side, "Sara this is- she came onto me! I swear! I want nothing to do with her!"_

 _She stood listening to him for a few seconds before speaking, "Sorry to interrupt…" she told him before turning on her heel to leave._

 _Ed felt like his world was crashing around him. Before tonight things couldn't get any more perfect between him and Sara. Now she wouldn't even look at him. His face drained of color as he followed out behind her._

 _He begged and pleaded with her to talk to him the entire walk out. When outside she turned to face him, "I need some space right now_ _Edward."_

 _The way she said his name, his full name, was enough to make him feel as if his heart was ripped out and stomped on._

"And you swear that's what happened? Because if I find out you're lying let's just say no one will ever see Edward Nygma again."

"Yes, that's everything."

"I'll try talking to her tonight. I'm gonna bring her home tomorrow say one-ish. You better be there to tell her everything. I'm not going to see her hurt over you."

With that Sofia hung up the phone. She did believe him but she was still mad at him for hurting her best friend.

When Sara was changed she joined Sofia in the main area of the apartment. Here she fully took in her best friend's apartment. They had never been to each other's places, only out together. The whole place was beautiful. The dark wood flooring matched perfectly with the brown walls and white furniture. Everything was lavish compared to her apartment. The only thing Sara had that could compete was her newly renovated bathroom. Head to toe windows covered the entire wall. She strode over to look out at the city. The sun was already gone and the bright city lights were beginning to take over.

Sofia came up from behind, "When it gets warmer you have to come to one of my rooftop parties. The views always amazing."

Sara felt somewhat happy when she saw Sofia pull out a bottle of wine and two glasses.

"This is exactly what I needed." Sara said while picking up the glass.

Sofia laughed, "ha you need more than this but to girl's night in."

One and a half bottles later and both girls found themselves venting to each other.

"I just don't know what I did wrong," Sara groaned, "Everything was going perfect."

"Did you have sex with him? You've been together for a while now."

Sara became slightly flustered, "Yes we've had sex."

"Ugh I'm getting so bored of Harvey lately. If the sex wasn't as good I think I would have ended it already."

Sara was shocked, "Sofia! That's mean! What do you mean bored?"

"So, all the time he cancels on me because he thinks he's this big hero that needs to save the city. Then on top of that if he isn't busy, he's nagging me about the family business."

Sara knew exactly what Sofia's father was doing and how he was providing for his family but it didn't bother her.

"Do you think he would ever rat on you guys or anything like that?" Sara asked drunkenly concerned.

"You know what? I honestly don't know! Maybe if I broke up with him."

"I don't want to break up with Eddie!" Sara said with a sigh.

"Talk to him tomorrow. Find out what really happened."

"Will do. Oh! Sofia!"

Sofia almost jumped up, "what?"

"Can you get an address for me?"

"Yep, who's?"

"Kristen Kringle."

Sofia took out her cell phone, "Hey Bradykins. I need up to get me the address of a slut named Kristen Kringle." she went to get a piece of paper while waiting a few minutes, "873 Mott Street, got it. Thanks."

Sofia handed the paper to Sara, "here ya go."

"Omg! You're the best." Sara said before she was interrupted by the door bell, "Pizza! It's here."

The remainder of their evening was spent drinking, joking around, and attempting to catch up on each other's lives.

Sara awoke the next morning very hungover. Sofia offered to drop her off at home around one. Sofia left the house looking prim and posh with a smile on her face. It was obvious she was a morning person. Sara on the other hand looked like a wreck. She was still half asleep but hid it with a borrowed pair of sunglasses. Instead of changing into her dress from last night she wore home Sofia's cheetah printed pj bottoms and a gray tee shirt. She felt too sick to even care what people thought of her.

Sara ducked quickly into her apartment building and was surprised to find Ed waiting by her door.

"Sara! Hi." she could feel nerves radiating off him.

"Hello Ed." his features perked up a bit.

"Please can we talk?" he said eager for her to agree.

"Yes, you can come in." she said opening the door.

Once her coat and shoes were off she made her way into the kitchen to make coffee. Tea was too weak for a day like today. When she turned around Ed was standing up, waiting for her with his coat, hat, and shoes on still.

The worst came to her mind, "are you breaking up with me? If you are just get it over with already.."

"No! That's not what I want to do. Where did you get that idea from?"

"Your coat, hat, and shoes." she pointed out.

"Oh, I thought that you wanted to break up with me. I mean what if you wanted me to leave right away? I thought it would have been rude to make myself comfortable in your home."

Sara mentally face palmed herself, "oh. I'm not breaking up with you."

He smiled to himself as he removed his forest flat hat, grey coat, and dress shoes.

Once they were both situated at the kitchen table Ed spoke, "Please let me explain everything that happened last night." she simply nodded her head after taking a sip of her coffee.

He told her every single event in exact detail. She took in everything before responding, "okay. I believe you."

Ed stood up and pulled her into a hug, "I'm so sorry about the whole thing. Maybe I should have been less passive towards her." he said into her hair.

"I'm sorry for getting so upset yesterday. I shouldn't have left the way I did. I just thought that you changed your mind and wanted to be with her."

"Are you crazy?" he exaggerated.

"I love you Eddie."

"I love you too sweets."

Sara leaned up to kiss him. Even though she was mad yesterday she still missed him. He deepened the kiss by pulling her closer as his hands tangled in her hair. She accidentally let out a small moan. Between her being sick and last night they hadn't been intimate all week.

Ed began trailing kisses down her jaw but stopped right next to her ear, "I only want you." he whispered seductively before continuing to kiss down her neck. His hands found their way under her grey tee shirt but he was slowly moving them down towards her pajamas waistband.

This action quickly snapped her out of her romantic trance. It was the middle of the day. He would see her in the light if they undressed. Sara was too embarrassed by the scars on her hips to let it happen. She kept meaning to tell him but it always seemed like something more was happening. She had hidden it well because they were together at night only.

Panicking Sara broke their kiss, "I'm sorry … I don't feel too good." she made up as an excuse.

Ed looked at her with concern, "Oh dear, I hope you aren't getting sick again."

"No I'm not. It's just we were drinking last night so…"

"Ah I see. Let's get you some aspirin and we can just hangout."

All Sara could think was that the disaster was averted for now.


	14. 873 Mott Street

**A/N: ugh sorry this chapters shorter than some of the other ones but ya know just adding some essential details for the plot. Also shout out to my new followers! It's so crazy because I wasn't sure anyone was going to like this story so thanks.**

Two days later Sara had already devised a plan. Never again would Kristen Kringle cross her. She would be too scared to ever do it again. Sofia had helped Sara tremendously by getting the address. At five she closed the cafe and walked to Mott street. A half hour later she was hidden outside of 873 waiting for the redhead to arrive from work. When Sara forgave Ed she instantly began channeling her anger towards Kristen Kringle. The whole situation wasn't Ed's fault at all. As the redhead approached Sara made herself known.

"Kristen Kringle, I'd like a word with you."

"I'm a little busy right now so sorry." She sneered back at Sara.

"Oops I guess you'll have to make time." Sara replied before stepping in front of her.

Before Kristen could reply Sara cut in, "I don't know what game you're trying to play but it's ending."

"I'm not playing any game. What's wrong? Is someone insecure?" Kristen taunted.

"I'm not insecure!"

"So why are you so defensive? Scared to admit that Edward actually wants to be with me?"

Sara scoffed, "he doesn't want to be with you."

"Just admit it to yourself. He wanted me to kiss him on Friday. He's only using you." Kristen put specific emphasis on the last sentence.

"No, he didn't." Sara was getting more mad with every word, "just leave us alone or.."

"Or nothing. You can't force us apart. We work together."

"I don't care if you work together. Stay away from him you slut!"

This was the tip of the scale for both girls. When she heard the word slut Kristen flung herself at Sara. Her hands went straight to pulling and ripping at Sara's hair. Sara tried to pull her off but she was attached like a leech. Sara gripped Kristen by her hair and got her off enough so Sara could lift her head up. Within seconds she regretted lifting her head up. Just as Sara was looking up her nose was hit directly with Kristens fist. She could feel the heated blood slowly drip out. In this moment Sara felt two strong emotions. The first was even more regret from not actually going to more than one self-defense class. The second was an overwhelming amount of anger. This was enough to make Sara snap. She clutched her nose with her left hand while she dug through her cross-body purse with her right.

"Again, stay out of me and Edward's relationship or I'll be forced to hurt you more." Kristen said while starting to walk away.

Before she could get far Sara came up from behind her. She felt almost out of control. Both her vision and judgment was clouded as she took out a blue ball point pen. Without thinking she jammed it into the redhead's neck.

"You're" she pulled it out and stabbed it in again, "not" again she stabbed Kristen, "with" Sara pushed it in her neck a final time, "him!" She put all of her built up anger into Kristens neck. Every negative emotion in her body seemed to be released. All Sara felt was bliss. Kristen fell to the ground clutching the pen. A pool of blood dropped down from her neck. Sara was about to let out a giggle until she looked down at the blood that got on her hands. It seemed to break her out of her trance.

"Shit!" She said out loud to herself. What was she going to do? She didn't even have her car with her. Sara tried thinking of something while she dragged Kristens body into a dark ally. At least this way no one would see it as clearly. Ed! It hit her. She could call him. He called her last time anyway. She hurriedly dug out her cell phone and called his contact.

"Hello my dearest Sara." He answered in a good mood.

She felt kind of nervous to tell him, "Hey Eddie! I … um was wondering if you could help me out with something?"

"Of course. What do you need me to do?"

"Can you come get me?"

"Where at?" He sounded concerned.

"873 Mott street."

"Okay. I'm leaving the GCPD now so I shouldn't take too long."

Sara could hardly murmur an okay before hanging up. A million things were going through her head at once. She felt like screaming. While waiting she hid herself from the few people in the area. Luckily majority of the block was factories so not many people were around. To occupy herself Sara tried to get as much of the blood off her hands and face but only managed to smear it around before it dried up. After what seemed like forever she saw Ed pull up. He looked around for her briefly before she came out.

"Why were you hiding in an alley?" He asked her, "wait! What happened to your face?"

She took a deep gulp of air in, "Ed I need your help with something." She hid her hands behind her back so he wouldn't see the red on them.

His face was a mix between confusion and concern but he got out of the car. She led him towards the alley.

"Wait" she stopped him before he could see the body, "promise me this won't change anything."

He pulled her into a hug by her hips, "of course not." He said before kissing her on the forehead.

Nothing in the world could have prepared Ed for what he saw on the ground. There was Kristen Kringles body. It was obvious from the pool of blood under her that she was dead. Her neck had a ball point pen was lodged into it. He examined it closely before replying.

"I can't believe you've got a dark side too." He almost whispered. Ed was in such a shock that he didn't realize what he was saying until he already spoke the words.

"I didn't mean to do it! Well part of me did want to do it … but I wasn't planning on doing it. I just wanted to talk… just to scare her away. I'm a good person..." She was a rambling mess. Tears started to roll down her cheeks.

Ed looked at her before putting his hands on the side of her face, "I'm so sorry Sara. I didn't mean to say that. It's okay. We'll fix it. I promise." He wiped away the tears ever so gently.

All Sara did was nod back at him. She just wanted to get out of here.

"So, we need something to put the body in. Sara I'm going to need you to go into her apartment." His tone was serious as he thought up a plan.

"Okay, sure." She spent a few seconds searching in Kristens bag before she found her keys.

"Make sure it's big enough!" Ed called out to her as she walked away.

 _Congratulations. You finally found someone like you._

Ed's inner voice battled with him as he waited. Just ignore it he thought to himself.

 _Now maybe if you were a tad bit cooler you would be able to hold a woman like that. She won't want you for long. Just think of the guys she could be with now._

"Shut up!" He growled to himself.

"I didn't say anything.." Sara responded.

"No! Not you… I a-accidentally said something out l-loud." He nervously replied. Ed never wanted Sara to know about the voice in his head. She would think he was a freak or even insane.

"Okay… well I found this."

It was a big black suitcase that could obviously fit a person in it perfectly. It even had wheels on the bottom so they wouldn't have to carry it to the car.

"Wonderful! I was thinking we can get rid of it tomorrow. I thought of the perfect plan but it's too dark to go into the woods now."

"Okay sounds good." Sara felt so dirty. She just wanted to shower and change out of these clothes.

"Why don't you come over tonight?" He asked her.

She sighed, "I don't know.."

He grabbed her hands ignoring the feeling of grime on them, "Please. Let me take care of you."

Even though she was upset she couldn't help the small smile that crept up on her face. "I love you baby." She said before hugging him.

"I love you too." He replied holding her tight.

As they drove off Sara was still upset. She couldn't get Ed's words out of her mind. _A dark side._ Did she have a dark side to her? She never really thought about it. Maybe she did. As much as she hated to admit it part of her felt good when she stabbed Kristen. It relieved her of any stress she was holding onto. _God stop thinking that way Sara!_ She tried to shift her attention to something else but couldn't. At least the ride to his apartment was short.

When they were upstairs Ed finally spoke, "Sara what's wrong? You've been silent since we left."

"I can't stop thinking about it."

"It's going to be ok. It was just a mistake."

She looked at him long. His eyes almost pleaded with her to be okay. "What you said was true…" it came out slightly louder than a whisper.

"Sara that was an accident. I didn't mean it." He closed his eyes mentally cringing for letting the words slip out.

"I've always had a dark side… but it never preyed on other people, only myself."

"What do you mean yourself?" His brown eyes looked deep into her green ones. He could see she was scared, "you don't have to be scared to tell me. Nothing will change my love for you."

"I was depressed … for years." She could feel tears about to fall, "The way I felt tonight was the same feeling I got when I tried to kill myself. I've been so embarrassed to tell you."

Ed pulled her into his arms, "Don't ever be embarrassed. I love you for your past, present, and future. Absolutely anything you need, I'll be here for you."

She sobbed into his acromial, "I'm sorry for not telling you. I didn't want you to see me differently."

He rubbed circles into her back while whispering sweet words until her sobs subsided. "You can have me but cannot hold me; Gain me and quickly lose me. If treated with care I can be great, and if betrayed I will break." He asked her.

Sara thought about it briefly, "I give up."

"The answer is trust. I'm so grateful that you're trusting me with this my love." He said before kissing her forehead.

"Can I shower? Then we can talk more. I just feel so gross."

Sara melted within the hot water. She watched the stained red on her hands rinse into clear water and then down the drain. Just seeing the blood off her made her feel cleaner. _You could tell him_ Sara she told herself. He deserves to know everything. She washed her hair and took extra time to clean her body. One thing that bothered her about showering here was all of Ed's soaps were too boyish for her. She came out of the shower smelling almost like him.

When she came out she took a seat on the couch and wrapped herself in the grey wool blanket. A few moments later Ed emerged from his room dressed in pajamas.

"Hello my riddler."

"How was your shower? Were there any problems?" He asked sitting down and turning to face her.

"Everything was great. Thank you for asking." She took his warm hand in her own. Sara was nervous to tell him. She was scared he wouldn't see her in the same light afterwards.

"Anything you want to tell me, I'm all ears."

She took in a deep breath, it was now or never, "a little over a month after I graduated with my bachelor's degree I tried to kill myself. I … I-"

"Sara, you don't have to talk about the details or anything you don't want to." He reassured her.

"I need to do this. I've never told anyone." He nodded that she should continue, "I was coming off of a high from weed and all I kept thinking about was how bad things were going. I had basically no job, almost no friends, and nothing made me happy anymore. I cut myself until I blacked out. If my mom found me ten minutes later than she did I would have bled to death."

Sara closed her eyes to avoid looking at him. Why would he want to be with a girl that has all these issues? She was caught off guard when he continued holding and stroking her hand.

"Ed, you don't-" she started but he cut her off.

"Did you know that every moment I'm with you I find myself falling more and more in love with you? I know you're expecting your past to scare me away but it won't. It just showed me that you're even stronger than I thought you were." She was going to speak but he cut her off again, "Never before have a met a woman as amazing as you. You're just this … this enigma!" His eyes lit up with love as he looked at her.

"Me, a plain Jane, an enigma?" She mumbled to herself.

"Don't be crazy! Whenever I think I've got you figured out another twist gets thrown in. You're a puzzle I can't seem to solve. You're _my_ enigma."

"I can't believe I was lucky enough to meet you. Ever since I've been happy. Genuinely happy." She said before crashing her lips against his. He was slightly caught off guard but adjusted fast. It started off as innocent but Sara was soon deepening the kiss as she seeked entry into his mouth with her tongue. He gently tugged her onto his lap. She hooked each one of her legs on each side of him and sunk lower onto his erecting cock. The second the two fabrics rubbed Ed couldn't help letting out a deep moan from the back of his throat.

"Please let me love every part of you." He purred in her ear before trailing kisses down her neck.

Sara felt at a loss for breath as she told him okay. He immediately pushed his hands up the side of her shirt while she ran her hands through his hair. He pulled off her shirt and took the time to admire her still as if it was the first time he had seen her bare breasts, "you're remarkable" he groaned before trailing kisses down her body. Sara fingered his hair as he took time nipping and sucking at every inch of her breasts. Edward's kisses lingered slightly on the long scar that ran down her ribs on the right side.

Before anything could get too serious Ed picked her up, wrapped her legs around him, and carried her into his bedroom. While she pressed kisses into his neck he fumbled to find the light switch. When he did he placed her down softly on the bed and looked into her eyes, "I want to see every part of you this time." He told her before pressing a long kiss onto her lips. Sara responded by inching his shirt up until it came off. She ran her hands down his back making him release a small tremble, "I want you inside of me so bad." She cooed in his ear.

"I'm in no rush tonight." He told her in between kisses. He pulled back and admired the scar on her upper right side. To her it was an ugly reminder of the car accident she was in but to him it was something that shaped her. He traced it lightly before pressing kisses into it again. When he was finished with that his fingers traced the waistband of her sweatpants.

"Eddie .. you don't have to." She replied flushed with embarrassment. She still didn't want him to see the scars. Without replying he pulled them down with her underwear. He carefully slipped her feet out before looking at her. The fine white lines went across on both of her hips. Some were larger, longer, or even deeper than others. They were flat because for the past few weeks he had never noticed them in the dark of the night. He took his time kissing both sides and spent extra time on the brightest ones.

"You're so fucking gorgeous." He said huskily into her ear.

"I love you so much Edward .. now … please." She begged him.


	15. Finding Mr Penguin

**A/N: sorry this took so long. I needed some time to recover from 3x15 of Gotham. It was so good!**

The next morning Ed awoke just as the sun had finished rising. Instead of going back to sleep like he normally would he turned to face Sara. She looked utterly adorable sleeping. Her long blonde hair fanned out behind her while her eyelashes rested on her cheek. Ed knew she was going to give him a hard time waking up. She was one hundred percent not a morning person.

He towered over her before starting to gently shake her. "My little Enigma you need to wake up." He cooed to her.

Instead of responding Sara groaned at him while shifting so she wasn't facing him anymore.

"Sara wake up. But if this isn't working I could just ask you riddles until you can't fall back asleep and you're awake." He told her with a grin.

He only had a wait a few seconds before she replied, "Mister riddles I need my sleep" She sounded muffled because her face was still buried in the bed.

"You know we need to go."

She groaned again, "okay fine. Just give me some time."

"I'll be back if you don't emerge soon." He said while getting up.

Ed went into the kitchen, started the coffee machine, and went to take a shower. Fifteen minutes later as he walked back to his bedroom he was unsurprised to see that Sara wasn't awake yet. He slipped on a pair of green plaid boxers before going towards Sara.

"Okay since you didn't get up yet I'll just have to start with my riddles. At precisely 7:00 a.m., a monk sets out to climb a tall mountain, so that he might visit a temple at its peak. The trail he walks is narrow and winding, but it is the only way to reach the summit-"

"Eddie stop.."

"As he ascends the mountain, the monk walks the path at varying speeds. Though he stops occasionally to rest and eat, he never-"

Sara sat up, "Edward Nygma stop. I'm awake."

He leaned down to kiss her, "good morning."

"Good morning baby." She said sleepily before kissing him.

The couple ate breakfast together before getting ready to go. Sara was making them sandwiches to have as lunch while Ed got dressed.

"Okay I'm ready when you are." He said emerging into the kitchen.

"Yea I am-" Sara said while turning around, "Eddie what are you wearing?" She asked in between giggles.

He looked down at himself. He was wearing black plaid dress pants, a pair of forest green rain boots, his brown collared coat with a dress shirt under it, and in his hand, he held a gray plaid flat cap he was about to put on. Nothing seemed out of place, "um I'm wearing clothes?"

"How come I've never seen this coat before?" She asked him still giggling.

"It's my outdoors coat. We've never been hiking or in the woods before this." He replied giving her a cheeky grin.

"You're so dramatic." Sara gave him a quick kiss before getting her own black pea coat on.

"Don't forget we need to stop by my house." Sara told him as they made their way to his car.

"Whatever for dear?" Ed quickly rushed to open the car door for her.

"Ed look at me."

"You look quite lovely at the moment."

"Ed! I'm not going out for the day in your pajamas."

He laughed knowing her reaction was going to be something similar to that, "okay we'll go"

A half hour later they were back on the road already. Sara had changed into black skinny jeans, a red sweater, and a pair of black combat boots. She also tied her hair into a ponytail to complete the look.

As they drove down her block Sara turned the radio on to her favorite channel, 103.4.

 _I hear your voice, it's like an angel sighing  
I have no choice, I hear your voice  
Feels like flying  
I close my eyes, oh God I think I'm falling._

Sara hummed along to the familiar Madonna song while she looked out the window. Suddenly the music shifted to a big band rhythm.

 _Just give that rhythm ev'rything you got  
Oh, it don't mean a thing if it ain't got that swing_

"Hey! I was listening to that!"

"You selected a pop radio station. Big band and swing music originated as 'popular' music in the 1930s. I only changed the station to better version of pop music."

Sara changed the station back, "well I like Madonna better."

 _Just like a prayer, I'll take you there  
It's like a dream to me. _

_Just like a prayer, I'll take you there  
It's like a dream to me. _

_Just like a prayer, I'll take you there  
It's like a dream to me. _

Sara made sure to sing every word obnoxiously off key.

"Okay I get it. I won't change your music again."

"Thank you Eddiekins." She said sweetly with a devious smile.

After an hour of playful banter and conversation they reached a secluded entrance into the woods. Edward lifted out the suitcase dramatically grunting from the weight. Before he could reach for the shovel Sara did, "who knew that we would need this again?" She asked joking around.

Ed led the way rolling the suitcase while Sara followed around behind him. She had to admit the area was beautiful. She always had a soft spot for nature. The sun shone through the tall dead tree branches. The ground was covered with dead grass and decaying leaves. Sounds of birds and bugs filled the air. If they weren't here to bury a dead body it would have been romantic. After about twenty-five minutes of walking Sara stopped Ed, "I think we're far enough from civilization."

He searched to confirm, "alrighty looks good."

Sara put down her backpack and kept a lookout while Ed dug the hole, "I can help if you want. We can take turns."

"Although I do thank you for the offer, the only assistance I need is for you to make sure no one sees us."

Once the hole was dug Sara helped him throw the suitcase inside. Ed dusted off his hands, "we're almost done." He moved in closer to kiss her but she couldn't help giggling in his face.

"I'm sorry, you just look like this adorable dork."

"Ah I already knew that I was adorable." He replied with a cocky voice.

"I love you Eddie."

"I love you too." He said before cupping her face and kissing her. What started out as a peck began leading into a make out session. Sara was the one to break it, "as much as I want to kiss you, I'd love to get this hole filled."

"Ok but first I take you by night, by day take you back. None suffer to have me, but do from my lack. What am I?"

Before Sara could tell him the answer a voice interrupted them, "that some sort of riddle?"

The couple turned around to see a man standing near them. He was dressed like a casual hunter and held a rifle in his hand.

"You know, you really shouldn't sneak up on people; that's not polite." Ed sneered at the guy.

"Not usually any people out here."

Sara took the opportunity to distract the man while Ed maneuvered behind him, "so sir what exactly are you doing out here? On this fine, beautiful day." She dragged out her words carefully.

Before he could answer he looked at the suitcase dripping blood, "What heck is in there?"

Just as Sara was going to stall him again Ed came from behind and hit him with the shovel. The man fell, slumped into the small hole while the shovel broke in two.

Ed sighed aloud, "Great. Now we've got to improvise."

Sara looked down at the mess they now had to deal with, "yeah we have no shovel and the holes too small now."

Ed thought a few minutes before he adjusted the plan, "If I can't make the hole bigger, then I'll make him smaller. We just need to run back to my car and get my saws."

"I'll keep watch of the bodies."

"Are you sure?" His voice sounded uneasy.

"Yea of course." Ed gave her a quick peck before going off in the direction they came from. Sara sat down leaning on a large tree as she waited for Ed. It was obvious that the bodies weren't going anywhere.

About five minutes after Ed had left Sara heard the sound of a twig snapping. Her head quickly snapped around in every direction. There was no way Ed was that fast. Unless he forgot something here she thought. She stood up rapidly at the sound of another twig snapping.

Sara soon discovered the source of the noise. She made out the image of a body coming towards her. It wasn't the figure of something normal. They were limping greatly and almost looked disfigured. Blood coated their face, clothes, and the ground under them.

"I'm warning you. Stay away." She called out to the person. Instead of stopping they continued coming closer to her.

'Okay Sara you can do this. This is the third person to attack you in this city.' She thought to herself.

The person coming towards her was short. Only an inch or so taller than her. 'This could work.'

Without over thinking it Sara lifted up her leg and kicked them in the side of the neck. The person fell to the ground groaning. She hovered over them to get a better look. It was definitely a man. She had knocked him out. He had dark hair plastered to his forehead and a long, beak nose.

Before he could wake up Sara took off running in the direction of Ed's car. As Sara got closer she saw his head snap up at the sound of the ground under her feet.

"Sara what happened?" He was worried at what would have made her take off in search of him.

"There was this … this zombie man! He tried to attack me!" She told him in between pants.

"What are you talking about?"

"This man came out of nowhere. But I knocked him out."

"You're okay, right?"

"Yea let's just go back."

"For a secluded forest, this place sure has a lot of foot traffic." He muttered to himself before leading the way back. Sara griped his hand tight out of fear that the man would be looking for her.

When they arrived no one was in sight, "Sara are you sure someone was here?"

"Yes!" She inspected the ground, "look! See the blood."

The ground was thick with blood where the man had laid but soon thinned into a path.

"My bags gone! Our food."

"Let's just find this guy, finish up, and I'll take you out to eat." Ed took out two saws and gave one to Sara.

"This hole is going to get so crowded." She said as they went to follow the blood trail.

After a whole hour of walking they finally found a mini trailer house.

"Finally!" Sara exclaimed. She was hungry, cold, and tired of walking. Ed had given her his hat to wear but her legs were still freezing.

"Sara!" He made a motion for her to be quieter.

"My bad." She whispered to him.

Sara stood back while Ed inspected the trailer. He was sure someone was here. Just as he put his ear against the door it opened.

"Ed!" Sara yelled as he fell back. She quickly rushed over to him waving the saw around, "don't you come any closer to him!"

Ed struggled to find his glasses to see who Sara was shouting at. Finally, he found them. When he looked he was shocked to see who the man standing in front of them was, "oh my." Sara looked at him surprised.

Ed stood up, "Mr. Penguin?"

Before he could answer Oswald fell to the ground, "help me please." He muttered before passing out.

"You know him?!" Sara exclaimed in shock that Ed would know a notorious criminal.

"Yes. He's been by the GCPD before."

"Of course, he has. He's a known criminal!"

"Sara- just… I need to help him."

"What? Why?"

"In case you didn't noticed we've become criminals! Having someone like him on our side could come in handy in the future."

Sara thought about it briefly, "ok you're right."

"Precisely."

For a whole two weeks Ed took care of this penguin guy. He didn't really get into the details with Sara. Only that after being awake for a week and a half the penguin had to leave. Sara was unsurprised to see on the news only a day later that he was arrested for killing Theo Galavan. As much as she wanted to know exactly what happened she knew Ed wasn't telling her for a reason. She trusted him.

Ed also took care of their Kristen Kringle problem by submitting a fake note into the GCPD that she was running away with her new boyfriend.

Sara was glad that the penguin was gone thought. She missed her nights at Edwards. When he first brought Penguin home Ed was scared to leave him alone. Sara hated spending the night alone because it was filled with nightmares.

During these two weeks Sara spent a lot of time growing herself. She took three self-defense classes each week, worked on her flexibility every day, and even had a few girls nights with Sofia. After two weeks, she already felt more confident with living in Gotham City.

It was Friday morning and Sara had just opened the cafe. She was surprised to already hear the door opening.

"Be right with you." She yelled over her shoulder while starting the coffee machine.

"Take your time." The male voice replied back.

"Oh. It's only you." Sara turned around to see the sight of her boyfriend.

Edward dramatically clutched his heart, "only me? I'm wounded."

"Why are you here so early?"

"Okay; Around a cauldron witches three,  
Important to the honeybee,  
The poor for pennies in the village square,  
The rich as though they were on air,  
Alone, together, fast or slow,  
What is this thing I wish to know?"

Sara pondered the answer, "dancing?" She asked with uncertainty.

"Correct. You and me tonight. I'll pick you up at seven."

Sara loved it when he was more confident and dominant, "okay sounds good."

He gave her a short kiss before leaving to work.

At five Sara went home to get ready. By 6:30 she had already showered, straightened her hair, and finished her makeup. All she had to do was pick out a dress to wear. After going through her closet, she decided on a black dress. It had spaghetti straps and flowed with every step she took. She paired it with black heels and a dark brown coat.

Within a few minutes of waiting Ed showed up to get her via cab service.

"So where are we going tonight?"

Ed's eyes lit up in excitement, "this club called Urbo!"

"Huh I've never heard of it before."

"I've always wanted to come here. We're going to have so much fun."

When they arrived it most definitely did not look like a dance club. Sara could have sworn Ed had brought them to the wrong place. She was proven wrong when he led her up a flight of stairs towards a host and they did indeed have reservations for dinner.

"I thought we were going dancing?" Sara asked him as she sat down.

"This place starts with dinner. Afterwards we go to the bottom floor for dancing."

An hour and a half later they went downstairs. As soon as Sara heard the music she realized what kind of a club they were at. She pulled him aside before they went inside.

"Edward Nygma!"

"What? What happened?" He surveyed the room.

"You know I don't know how to swing dance!"

"Oh. Yes, I did. Obviously, I'm going to teach you." He replied casually.

"I mean what if .. I don't-" she felt nervous at the thought of messing up around him.

"It's easy to pick up. Trust me. Plus, it helps when you have the best dancer as your partner." He gave her a grin before taking her hand and leading them inside. She had no reason to doubt her dance abilities when he would be helping her.

Sara admired the club as they entered. At each side of the door was two bars and seats. Straight in front of them was a floor filled with people dancing and even more further back was a stage that had a live band playing. Ed led them towards the bar and ordered something but Sara wasn't paying attention. Her eyes were fixated on the people dancing. She felt even more nervous. What would he say when she couldn't dance the same way?

Ed's voice snapped her out of her day dream, "here." He handed her a shot of something clear, "it'll get rid of your nerves." She took the cup and quickly downed it. It was tequila.

"Okay.. we can do this." She said unsure if it was to Ed or herself.

Sara was able to pick up the basic steps pretty fast. Rock back, three steps right, three steps left, and rock back again. She found it hard adding spins and any other moves but they were having fun. Their whole night was filled with dancing, drinking, and laughing. Sara thought about how she would love to do it again.

Around one in the morning the two staggered out in search of a cab.

"You'll stay tonight?" Ed asked her with his brown orbs pleading with her.

They got inside before Sara turned to Ed with a sly smile, "of course I'll stay my Eddiekins."

The ride home was brief yet filled with them flirting. The minute they walked into his apartment Sara was all over Ed. She pinned him against the door before he could even take his coat off. With her lips locked on his she began peeling off his layers of clothes.

Ed let her keep control for a few minutes. When she was beginning to unbutton his dress shirt he held her by her hips and led her towards his bedroom. They laid down tangled in each other. Just as Ed was pushing down Sara's dress straps she interrupted him, "wait before we do this can I go get water?"

"Don't worry I'll get you it." He kissed her forehead before getting up. Ed also shrugged off his dress shirt that was already hanging off him.

He returned in two minutes only to find Sara asleep on his bed. He smiled as he put the water down on the table closest to her. Afterwards Edward went into his drawers to find her something to sleep in. First, he stripped down into his own boxers before attempting to wake her up.

"Sara … change into pjs."

"Okay.. " she replied with her eyes barely open. He handed her his old Gotham University tee shirt.

Edward spooned her from behind, "I love you princess."

Nothing felt more perfect to him.


	16. Getting Rid of Gordon

**A/N: shit I am so sorry this took so long but it's finally posted and I promise I am back. Hopefully my next update will be within the next few days.**

 **But anyway, do you have a cute one-shot idea/prompt about Edward and Sara? If you do PM and I promise I will try my hardest to include it at one point.**

 **Remember to read and review**

It was the first Tuesday night of March. Sara was closing up the cafe at the moment. _Even for March this city is cold_ she thought to herself while pulling her coat closer to body. _At least the car was nearby._

When she got home Sara changed into leggings and a big sweatshirt. _I've_ _got_ _to_ _remember to keep the heat_ on she thought to herself. Sara had planned on cooking but found herself snuggled with a blanket on the couch instead. The sound of someone knocking on her door disrupted her. She was just beginning to doze off. Sara left her warm cocoon and opened the door.

"Hello my baby" she said yawning, "wait, it's Tuesday."

Edward Nygma stood in front of her most likely straight after work. He didn't look unhappy to see her but there was something hidden beneath his eyes.

"Um … there might be a pr-problem."

She invited him inside, "what kind of problem?"

Ed began pacing within her apartment, "so remember the note I left at the GCPD?"

Sara nodded her head.

He continued, "well Miss Tompkins managed to read between the lines."

"What lines?" Sara asked confused.

"I may have uh left a puzzle within the note…"

"Ed… why?" She groaned exaggeratedly.

"I didn't think anyone would notice. I was just having fun with it." He told her embarrassed that someone did figure it out.

"What exactly did you do?"

"I spelled N-Y-G-M-A down the side of the note."

Sara's eyes flashed with panic, "M-Maybe she will believe it's a coincidence."

Ed let out a frustrated sigh, "I have this intuition that she already told Jim."

"Well, all we could do now is prepare in case he does know" Sara replied trying to sound confident. Ed watched as she fingered the hem of her tee shirt revealing that she wasn't as calm as she spoke.

A sudden inspiration hit Edward, "you're right! I've got to get home but I'll see you tomorrow." He pulled her into a kiss before she could reply.

"Ed-" she started but was cut off by the swift movement of Ed leaving.

 _I hope he doesn't do anything stupid_ Sara thought to herself before deciding to finally cook dinner.

The next day proceeded normally for Sara until one. The afternoon rush was beginning to die down and she found herself with only a minute of free time before Edward came in.

"Good afternoon" he greeted her as he leaned across the counter. Sara was surprised to see him in a better mood. She expected him to mope until his suspicions faded.

"Somebody's in a better mood." she told him as they separated from the kiss. Sara moved to make him his usual coffee. When she finished she found herself staring into his puppy dog eyes.

"I am neither a guest nor a trespasser in this place. I belong that belongs to me. Where is it?"

The answer was easy for Sara, "home?" She asked even though she knew it was right.

"Correct! Can you come home with me tonight?" He asked with pleading eyes.

"Of course. Pick me up at six?" She couldn't resist spending time with him.

After a quick confirmation Edward was gone and Sara was left alone to relax finally.

Sara stood inside the cafe at 6:03 looking out the foggy window. Ed had yet to show up and the light snow seemed to be coming down even harder now. Almost half a foot was now piled on the street. She pulled out her phone and dialed the familiar number.

"H-hello…" his shaky voice answered.

"Ed, I thought you were coming to get me" bits of annoyance seeped through each word.

Sara heard the rustle of papers, "oh! I forgot but I'm leaving right now!" Before she could reply the line went dead.

The car ride to his apartment was very quiet. Every time Sara tried to start a conversation she received distant replies. It was obvious that something had happened to Ed between the time he saw her and now. She decided she would ask him at home instead of while he was driving. By the time they arrived the snow was coming down twice as hard. As they walked Sara wrapped her scarf over her mouth and pulled her hood closer around herself. Ed wrapped a protective arm around her and led the way towards his apartment. His embrace felt warmer to her than the coat she had on.

Sara tried to wait until they were situated but found the words leaving her mouth as they took off their shoes and coats, "what happened today Eddie?"

Ed pushed up his glasses while avoiding her eyes. He let out a sigh, "Jim Gordon asked me about Kristen Kringle today.."

Sara opened her mouth to reply but Ed cut her off, "I just don't get it! Nothing I've done has implied I'm guilty." His voice was mixed with anger and anxiety.

Immediately Sara's chest seemed to drain of oxygen. The guilt was inevitable for her. She never wanted Ed to put such a burden on himself. After all she was the one that killed Kristen, not him. Sara was trying to collect her thoughts when Ed spoke again, "I'm sorry I've been acting weird." He must have sensed her emotional shift.

He pulled her into a hug. The scent of his cologne filled her nose as her face was pressed against his dress shirt, "Maybe I should just confess." She blurted out to him.

"Absolutely not!" He practically shouted. Ed caressed the side of her face, looked into her green eyes and spoke almost in a whisper, "I wouldn't know what to do without you.."

"I feel bad creating all these problems for you. I just want this to blow over." She said with a frown.

"All in good time my enigma" he replied with a hint of darkness behind every word. "So, I was thinking we could make pasta tonight!"

It caught Sara off guard how quickly his attitude changed but she decided to ignore it for now. When the timing was right she would ask him.

 **~~~ Eds POV ~~~**

Monday morning Ed woke up with an extra pep in his step. Today was finally the day he would commence the plan to rid Jim Gordon of his and Sara's life. The remainder of last week was spent planning every detail. He was confident that nothing would go wrong. After packing a black and grey plaid wool suit and a matching flat cap Edward made his way to work. He would wait until someone sent him on a favor to go to the museum so he had an alibi. Prior to leaving he popped in contact lens yet put his glasses on until he left the building. Then he ducked inside the coffee up the block to change. Ed had not yet to told Sara of the plan and got excited thinking about telling her. She assumed he had to do something work related at the museum. Not only would he be able to protect her from being convicted, he had the opportunity to show off his strategic planning and intelligence.

"You look very handsome today Eddie." Sara told him as he approached.

A blush crept up to his cheeks before he spoke, "and you look beautiful like always my love."

The truth was that Sara did always look beautiful but today she carried a different kind of beauty with her. When Ed saw her waiting outside the museum for him he had to remind himself to close his mouth. Sara wore a short black turtleneck dress. On top of that she had on a long black wool jacket paired with a fluffy black scarf perfect for covering someone's face. Her hair was up in a neat bun with just a few hairs framing her face, that was hidden beneath a pair of sunglasses.

Ed saw excitement in her eyes as she spoke, "I saw the Thannhauser collection when I moved here. I fell in love!"

"Currently they have this fascinating exhibit called The Italian Metamorphosis. I figured we can check it out before our plan begins." He said already expecting her praise.

"What plan? I thought this was work related?" She asked.

"Our plan to throw of detective Gordon?" He asked rather than said.

"Again, you left me out!" She said with hurt in her voice.

"No! I didn't- I mean I wasn't trying to. I-"

"Well you did." She replied with little emotion. Ed knew she was angry with him.

While walking into the museum he didn't say anything. He took a moment to perfect his sentence and didn't want to say anything else to make her mad, "I just didn't think you'd be interested."

"Wouldn't be interested?" Again, she shouted. Edward cringed as she continued, "Now I have to feel even worse because this whole situation is my fault yet you're trying to fix it alone."

Her voice became softer and hushed, "so much for us becoming a team.."

"Wait wait wait!" Edward exaggeratedly stopped and turned to her "your parts in this are just as big as mine. We are a team." He tried to reassure her.

Sara didn't answer him. He watched as she avoided his gaze by staring behind him.

 _Way to ruin the day._

It's not ruined he fought with himself.

Edward grabbed her hand pleadingly, "I'm sorry kitten. I promise you'll be the first person I talk to next time I have an idea."

Sara paused for a second before saying it's okay in a soft voice. Ed gave her a peck on the cheek before leading the way. He was glad that Sara had forgiven him. They could now proceed with their date.

 _This is what you call a date._

Ed tried to ignore the other voice. He hated fighting with himself in front of Sara.

If only you would let me take over..

"No!" He accidentally spoke aloud as they were walking.

"No?" Sara questioned him.

Edward stopped walking and tried to think of a cover up, "I-I was j-just thinking to myself." He stammered out of embarrassment.

Before Sara could say anything, Ed cut her off, "oh my look at that landscape painting over there!" He quickly dragged her over to it, making her forget his outburst.

The pair soon found themselves shortly engulfed in the art. An hour later Ed left Sara with a neon green can of spray paint and headed over towards the mock bomb. He took one of the pamphlets as they walked in and used it now to cover his face. Carefully he watched all of the people chatting around it. They were oblivious to everything. Without hesitation, he pulled out a remote control, pointed it, and pressed down on the button. Sparks flew out the end of the fuse. Suddenly all of the people began to notice. Screams we're heard from every corner as people fled. Once the bomb began emitting smoke Edward pulled up his black ascot scarf to cover the lower part of his face. He quickly made his way over to the Mad Grey Dawn painting. Cutting it out was easy and within seconds Ed was pulling out his own can of green spray paint. The alarm in the background told him that he only had a few seconds to get out. Sara was already finished defacing a Marché and a LaRue with a question mark and was waiting for him.

He held out his hand for her, "ready?" The pair escaped through a side door in the staff room. When Ed came to wire the bomb he also took note of the easiest ways to escape. The cold winter air smacked his face as they were left on a side street. Without saying anything they slipped into the crowd until Ed's car came into sight.

The whole car ride Ed found himself smiling. He honestly felt great. Before returning to work he dropped Sara off at the Union Railway Station. Since she lived nearby he had gave her the bag the bomb was in. All she had to do was place it in the locker that he spray painted on and hang around the area. Last night he was still constructing and perfecting it so he was unable to place it inside. He also stopped to change back into his original outfit, dark brown dress pants, a brown colored plaid short sleeve shirt, and a black printed tie. As he neared the front door of the GCPD his smiled dissolved. No one needed to know how happy he was or why.

Immediately after getting his lab coat, to pretend he had been here all along, Ed made his way over to detective Gordon's desk.

"Detective Gordon." Ed said with a tight smile.

"Hey, Ed." Jim replied while slipping on a coat.

"I'm ready for our sit-down." Ed needed to get ahead of Jim by making him believe that he was confidently innocent.

"Our what?" He asked confused.

"You wanted to interview me about Ms. Kringle leaving town with Officer Dougherty?"

Jim looked at Bullock before speaking, "Oh. , sorry. Rain check. We got to get to Gotham Museum."

"Oh, the art heist. Yes, I heard about this. Very bold. Uh, yes, rain check. Tallyho, chaps. Go get that bad guy." Ed replied with a friendly smile.

"We'll talk later this afternoon. And Ed? Don't worry. I'll find out what happened to Ms. Kringle." Jim had sincerity in his voice.

 _As if we care._

"I have the utmost faith in your abilities, Detective Gordon."

 _Utmost faith that you'll fall into my trap._

"Believe me." Ed gave Jim's back a wide grin.

 _Time to get this started._

Ed returned to his office to get his coat. As he was leaving the GCPD he dialed Sara's number, "Hey, they should be arriving within the hour."

"Oh okay. I'm grabbing a coffee right now. I'll meet you by the West entrance." She replied in a hushed voice.

Thirty-five minutes later Ed entered by the West entrance. He saw Sara lurking near a corner. She still wore the disguise from earlier.

"Hey." He greeted her with a smiled mixed with excitement and nerves.

"Hi." She replied cool as ever. If she was nervous Ed wouldn't know unless he asked her. Sara leaned up to press her lips to his. Ed missed her this weekend. Since he was busy formulating the plan she didn't stay over Saturday night. Hopefully he could convince her to stay over tonight.

Just as Edward was scoping out the area they heard an announcement telling everyone to evacuate the building. Suddenly people began chattering and walking out the doors. Ed pulled Sara over towards the shadows just as Detectives Gordon and Bullock came through the door followed by many more police officers. Edward watched Sara grin as the two were lost and searching around. It wasn't long before they spotted the locker with a question mark on it. Sara tugged on Ed's sleeve and inched him to move behind the gate. As soon as Jim put his ear against the locker Ed pointed the remote towards it and pushed down on the button, activating the bomb.

The next minute seemed to go in slow motion. Once the bomb was confirmed by Gordon people began rushing to evacuate. As this happened Jim picked up the crowbar that Ed planted. He opened the locker and took the bomb out with only twenty-four seconds remaining on it. The couple watched as Jim threw the bomb into the center of the room. It went off in a bright ball of orange flames. Ed was able to feel the heat on his face. After watching for a few more seconds he pulled Sara for them to leave.

"Let me walk you home." He shouted above the noise.

Sara only nodded her head as she moved through the crowd. Once they were walking up the block she finally turned to him, "oh that was fantastic!"

Edwards lips formed a large grin while his eyes filled with love. He couldn't imagine a person more perfect for himself than Sara. For the short walk, they chatted about how glad they were that this worked out. There were only a few more things that Edward had to do to secure their safety.

"Can you stay over tonight?" Ed asked her after he kissed her goodbye. He still held her tight as she smiled softly at him, "I'd love to. Call me when everything is finished."

Edward Nygma walked into the Union Railway Station as if he had just come from the station. Only a moment after he left Sara did someone call for him. No one had known he had been there earlier. His first objective was to get the signature of Sal Martinez, one of the new guys in the Strike Force.

"Excuse me, Officer Martinez, can I get your signature on this chain of custody form?" Ed asked politely.

"Sure." The man answered hardly even glancing at what he was signing.

"Thank you." Ed walked away smiling. He couldn't believe how easy this would be. His next objective was to further throw off Jim Gordon.

"Detective Gordon." He greeted as he got close.

"We've been working together for over a year, Ed. You can call me Jim." He said while looking up at the area in which the bomb exploded.

"Jim." Edward drawled out, "I heard you were able to save the day."

"I got lucky." Jim said bluntly.

"I don't believe in luck. You saw a problem and you solved it. Bravo." Ed put on a fake smile that looked genuine while he tapped Jim on the shoulder with his clipboard.

Jim thought a second before speaking, "Hey, I want you to oversee forensics on this one. Maybe our luck will hold, and we'll get something on the bomb's signature or trace elements." Ed perked up once Jim made that suggestion. This would now put him in the perfect position to frame Gordon.

"No other leads yet?" Ed had to contain his own laughter.

"No," he stopped to sigh, "I have no idea what this guy wants or what he's after, which makes him dangerous."

"Well, don't you worry. I'm on the case."

"Right." Jim replied before walking off.

Edward's smile fell as soon as Jim left.

 _Now for the next part of the operation._

Edward first checked in with the forensics team before slipping on black gloves and retrieving the crowbar from on top of the lockers. He put it into an evidence bag and then hid it within his own bag. It was a crucial part of the plan. Next, he created a false report that said that the bomb was set off by a pay phone in Martinez's building. He would have to remember to remove it later tonight. Finally, when he found some free time he wrote up the fake report from Internal Affairs. Everything was almost finished.

Once he was released from work he called Sara and went to pick her up. Ed was in such a good mood that he didn't mind when Sara put the pop station on the radio. He hummed along which greatly surprised her. They walked up to his apartment discussing what to order for dinner but it all seemed forgotten when they sat next to each other on the couch. Edward gazed into her green eyes and was reminded of all the passion he felt for her today. They were a real team now. Sara stared into his eyes until he gripped the sides of her face and pressed his lips on hers. She gasped lightly into his mouth and melted from his touch. Her body leaned into his as her hands tugged lightly on his hair.

A swift knocking on the door broke the two apart. Edward went to answer the door with a flustered face. Part of him wanted to ignore it and just take Sara into his bedroom. Ed opened the door to see Oswald Cobblepot standing covered in tar and feathered.

"Hi." Oswald greeted with a smile.

"Penguin!" his mouth hung open while he laughed. He hadn't seen him in a while.

"Hi. Hi." He said enthusiastically.

"Hi." Edward said with a smile.

"Sorry to intrude. I I'm, um, a bit of a mess. I-I was just passing by and-and May I Could I come in for a moment? These feathers aren't as warm as they look. Of course."

"Where are my manners? It-It's so good to see you." Ed was shocked by Penguins new attitude.

"So how have you been, old friend-?" Oswald stopped mid question when he saw Sara sitting on the couch, "And who might this be?" He asked with a tight-lipped smile.

"Oh! This is Sara. My girlfriend." Ed always felt proud announcing Sara as his. He was so grateful to have her in his life.

"Lovely to meet you." Penguin gritted out with a frown.

"Likewise." Sara replied with a bland tone.

"Well how have you been _Edward_?" Suddenly Penguins pleasant voice returned.

"Yeah Well. I have been. Been busy. I've been really busy." Ed replied awkwardly, "And what about you? I hear that you've been released. What.. What's.. What happened?" The two men chuckled.

"Oh, oh Well, just good ol' Butch and Tabitha having fun. They talked about killing me, so this was actually pretty nice of them, considering." Oswald still had a smile on his face.

Ed frowned, "Pretty nice of them? They did a pretty good job on you in Arkham, huh?" He hoped for Penguin to remain one of his allies in this new world of crime but it looked like things have changed.

"I'm here to tell you, Ed, as a friend, violence and anger are not the answer. I am a changed man. Better. And you can change, too." Ed couldn't believe he was hearing this.

"Cool!" He replied while laughing. Sara was heard chuckling from the sofa.

"Tempting offer." Edward began before clearing his throat, "The thing is the me I am right now is kind of hitting my stride." He said while laughing.

"Oh." Oswald sounded disappointed.

"And I'm really grateful for all that you've taught me, and that bad stuff you told me about Jim Gordon is really paying off."

Oswald grinned, "Is it?"

"It is. It's helped me to create the perfect puzzle to get rid of my Jim Gordon dilemma. Normally, I would love to share, but to be honest, the new you is kind of freaking me out." Edward looked at Sara who was waiting for him to return, "I'm also just really busy right now."

A soft sadness was visible in Penguins eyes, "Well, I'll be on my way."

"Thanks for coming by." Edward chirped before closing the door. He strode over towards the couch, "back to you my love." Edward gently laid himself over Sara. He caressed her thighs and lifted her legs to wrap around him.

"Edward Nygma!" She pretended to be shocked.

 _She_ _should_ _have_ _known after wearing this outfit that I would be crazy for her_.

He found himself agreeing with the voice inside his head more and more.

Edward pulled down her turtle neck and trailed kisses down her neck.

"I'll have to commit crimes with you more often." She whispered into his ear before catching his mouth with her own.

After spending a few hours with Sara and eating some dinner Ed found himself having to leave. He had to add the final touches on the plan. He offered Sara the opportunity to come with him but she declined to take a nap. Ed's first stop was at the GCPD where he went inside quickly and found the file he needed on Bullocks desk. He quickly removed the report, folded it up, and shoved it inside his pocket.

Edward left without being noticed and made his way up to Martinez's apartment. He knocked urgently on the door.

The man opened the door dressed in a sweater and sweatpants, "Hello, Officer Martinez. I'm so sorry to bother you at home. Can I come in?"

Sal didn't understand why Ed would be over this late, "Uh, sure. Make it quick." He glanced back at his TV, "The ball game's on. What's this about?

Edward stepped inside and closed the door, "Oh, Detective Gordon'll explain. He's just behind me."

The officer stepped with his back facing Ed to watch he TV, "Ah, okay."

"Hey, Martinez?" The other man began to turn and face Ed, "What do you call a tavern of blackbirds?" Edward asked just as Sal faced him.

Ed answered his own riddle, "A crowbar." While slamming the bar into Sal's side and dramatically laughing.

"You get it? A crow bar?" Edward laughed harder at his own joke while watching the man on the floor, "I know, it's kind of lame. Just came up with it on the spot."

Sal moved to grab Ed foot. Edward responded with a small gasp and by hitting him again with the crowbar. He hit Martinez until his body no longer moved. Afterwards he took out the cell phone found in Martinez's pocket and texted Captain Barnes that he needed to see him urgently to talk about Gordon. Stashing the crowbar was the last thing he had to do. Edward slipped out the door, leaving it opened just a crack, and went back home to Sara. Now they just had to wait until tomorrow to know if they succeeded.


	17. Regret

**A/N: Reminder I am taking prompt ideas! So inbox them if you have any. Also check out my other story which too is Edward Nygma x OC. Hope y'all like this chapter. Sorry it's followed the show so much but at the end of this chapter you'll see the differences increase. Remember read and review**

Regret. A verb meaning to feel sad, repentant, or disappointed over something that has happened or been done, especially a loss or missed opportunity. Everyone feels regret at one point in their lives. For some it's a life changing decision even if they're unaware of its importance.

 _"The four-week murder trial of Detective James Gordon concluded just minutes ago with the jury returning a unanimous verdict of guilty. The judge handed down the maximum sentence of 40 years to be served at Blackgate Penitentiary. The jury was unanimous in its decision after deliberating for less than 24 hours. District Attorney Harvey Dent was not available for comment."_

Sara had heard this on the news an exact month after Jim had been arrested. Part of her felt guilty that he would have to serve that much time in jail but it needed to be that way.

The weeks following Jim Gordon's arrest were peaceful for both Sara and Edward. Together they felt on top of the world. During this time Sara noticed that Ed was much more relaxed and at ease. They spent the late winter and early spring doing many indoor activities. The museum and movie theater had both been visited a few times. Sara even found time to take more self-defense classes. She no longer felt as vulnerable on the streets. Neither one of them saw their situation turning for the worst.

The second Saturday in June was a date that Sara would remember for a while. For weeks, she would regret their decisions.

Sara gave in to the luxury of sleeping in late that morning. She awoke around eleven, fixed herself some toast and fruit for breakfast, and then settled down on the couch to watch the afternoon news.

 _"Gotham is still on high alert today after former GCPD Detective and convicted murderer James Gordon escaped from Blackgate Prison last night."_

Sara immediately put her plate of food down and jumped up. Her mind was in a panic. _How could he have escaped_ she thought. Everything was going so well for her and Ed. Sara suddenly remembered her phone and jumped towards the kitchen counter to get it. She had zero missed calls. Surely Ed would have to know by now?

She dialed his number and was greeted by his voice after two rings, "hello!" His voice was filled with happiness, not concern.

"Did you hear the news?" She hissed into the phone.

Edward laughed at her, "there isn't anything to worry about. He will never discover who it was."

Sara felt herself growing in anger, "ok fine. Have a nice day at work." If he was going to take this lightly she wasn't going to hear it.

"Wai-" she heard before the line was disconnected. She would call him tonight when maybe he was thinking clearer.

Afterwards Sara finished eating and went to work on her weekly cleaning. All of the kitchen counters, the sink, and the oven were wiped before she swept and moped. The bathroom proved to be much dirtier. Sara spent about forty minutes cleaning everything, rotating the towels, and changing the shower curtain. Just as she emerged from the bathroom she heard her phone ringing. She picked it up to see the name Eddie flashing on the screen.

"Hello." She answered still a little annoyed from earlier.

"I- uh just wanted t-to tell you I'm heading home now. I was hoping you weren't mad anymore but it's ok…"

Sara let out an exhaustive sigh, "I'm not mad at you.. I just don't get why you're taking this so lightly."

"It's because I know my ability. Jim Gordon is no match for the two of us combined."

"Edward!" Why would he say stuff like that with listening ears everywhere?

"What? I'm alone in my car."

She let out a breath of relief, "okay."

"I promise you sweets that I'll try to prepare for a worst-case scenario."

"Okay." Sara replied in a softer voice, "I'll still see you later tonight?"

"Indubitably!"

 **~~~ Eds POV ~~~**

 _Now to just head home quickly and I can go over to Sara's._

"Hi, Ed." A deep voice snapped him out of his thoughts as soon as he entered his apartment. Edward gasped before looking into the eyes of Jim Gordon.

"Please-please, d-don't hurt me." His voice stammered. Panic filled both Ed's mind and voice. _How did Jim find out_ he thought to himself?

"Relax, I'm not gonna hurt you. I need your help." Edward tried to read into Jim's tone but couldn't.

"M-My help?"

"I didn't kill Martinez. You have to believe me."

Ed moved to put his bag down while backing up incase Jim tried anything, "Yeah. Yeah, I do."

"I need to find the man who framed me. Whoever it was, he covered his tracks well. But I have something. A recording of his first call to I.A. I.A. secretly records everyone who calls in."

Eds mind began to panic even more. He knew that it was obvious by his facial expressions. Jim was going to see right through him.

 _You couldn't even pull it off Eddie._

"They do?" Ed laughed while trying to ignore his inner voice, "They're sneaky little buggers. Uh, and what did, what did you hear? If you don't mind my asking." A tight smile formed on his face.

"Not much. He disguised his voice. But there are other sounds on the tape. I figure you work with audio. I was hoping you could help me." Jim sounded desperate.

 _Let_ _me_ _take_ _control_ _and_ _we_ _can_ _fix_ _everything_.

I can do this Ed told himself.

"Jim my friend you've come to the right place." He gave a light smile and chuckle, "Please, have a seat." Ed cleared his throat while directing Jim towards a specific chair, "I will get my stuff, tell Sara I'm going to be a little late, and make some tea."

First Ed filled up the tea kettle with water and turned the stove top on. Next, he went into his spare room to get his audio equipment. He was going to call Sara here but he knew it would make himself look less suspicious if he did it with Jim in the room.

Ed took the seat across from Jim before taking his cell phone out and dialing Sara's number.

"Hey Eddie." She sounded much happier to speak to him than earlier.

"Hello, until I am measured, I am not known. Yet how you miss me when I have flown! What am I?"

She paused on the other line briefly, "is it time?"

Ed couldn't help the grin that appeared on his face. He loved it when she answered his riddles correctly, "correct! I am unsure what time I will be coming over tonight. Someone from work stopped by."

"Is everything alright?" She asked with a more serious tone.

"Yeah he just needs some forensic help. I'll call you when I'm going to head over." _Just make it look natural Ed_.

"Love you." Although he reassured her, she was still concerned.

"Love you too sweets."

Edward hung up to see Jim watching him weirdly.

"I'm sorry. It's just different hearing the way that you talk to her." Jim gave him a crooked smile.

Ed was slightly confused, "I don't talk to her much differently… well let's get on with this!" He faked.

A half hour later the two men sat at Edwards table listening to the recording. Ed was so glad he knew how to conceal his voice well.

"Yes, it does sound like a bird. And he's doing his best to mask his voice. Too bad the quality's so poor." Edward inhaled sharply, "Ah, well, I'm afraid it's a dead end." He tried to hide the happiness in his voice.

"We should at least clean the tape." Jim suggested.

"Right." Ed cleared his throat after pressing one of the buttons, "you need some more tea." He quickly got up and went into the kitchen, "So the person who killed Martinez and framed you is the same person that attacked the art museum and planted the bomb in the train station." He asked while getting a new tea bag out, "Amazing. And you don't have any leads?"

 _Careful Eddie boy._

"I think Loeb was behind it. Payback. He still has lackeys in the GCPD."

"Is that so?"

 _Playing dumb? Not a good look._

"Everything points to a cop. Or someone who worked with the police, had access."

The sound of the tea kettle breaking a glass cup snapped Edward out of his panic. _He_ _has to know now_ he fought with himself. _Oh, this is bad he thought, I've got to call Sara_.

"You all right, Ed?" Jim had turned around to face him.

"Right as rain." Ed answered with a fake smile, "Just thinking." He proceeded to clear his throat, "Surely, you don't think that Loeb killed Martinez himself?"

"No. He had some _psychopath_ do it for him."

 _Edward Nygma: a psychopath. I wonder if that's what Sara thinks about you._

'I'm not a psychopath!' He fought with himself, 'nothing I did was different from what he does.'

"Psychopath seems a strong word." Ed said a bit too harsh.

Jims face was filled with disgust, "He bludgeoned a man to death with a crowbar in cold blood. He's sick."

"You say that, yet you've killed lots of people, haven't you?" Edward knew he was being too snappy but still didn't stop integrating Jim.

"That was in the line of duty." He replied flatly.

"And a person who would kill in cold blood is a psychopath." _I need to throw him off_ , "See, I- I knew the rumors weren't true."

Jim was even more confused, "What rumors?"

Edward smiled, "About you killing Galavan. You would never do that. That would make you like the people that you're hunting sick diseased." Suddenly the teapot began whistling, "Thar she blows." Ed moved to get it, "Shut up, you're talking too much." He told himself more than the kettle.

"Ed, did Penguin ever say anything about that night?"

Ed tried to avoid the conversation, "Hmm?"

Jim walked even closer to Ed, "Did Penguin ever tell you anything about the night that Galavan died?"

"No. Remember, I nipped that friendship in the bud." Ed avoided turning around.

Jims voice got angrier, "And you didn't talk to him in the GCPD, when Barnes brought him in?"

Ed began to stammer, "Yes- No- I just to say hi" but the sound of the tape clicking interrupted, "Oh, tape's finished. I'm going to give that a listen."

Jim stepped into his way before speaking, "Let's both listen."

"Swell idea." Ed replied sarcastically.

 _"Internal Affairs."_

 _"I-I want to report a crime. I saw Detective James Gordon shooting Mayor Theo Galavan on the south side docks. The Penguin was beating him with a bat, but it was Gordon that pulled the trigger."_

 _A cuckoo clock went off in the background._

"It's not a bird. It was mechanical." Jim stared blankly into the machine.

"Without fingers I point, without arms I strike, without feet I run. What am I?" Ed couldn't help asking. It was obvious that Jim knew.

"You're a clock."

Edward put on a large grin, "Correct."

As if instinctive, Jim pulled out a gun and pointed it at Ed, "I know it was you, Ed."

"Me?" Ed questioned seriously.

"You."

At that exact moment, the same cuckoo clock began to chime. Ed began laughing out loud, "Guess what. I knew that you knew that I knew."

At that moment Ed pressed down on the remote control he had hidden under his arm. Jims chair began to crack and electric sparks were emitted. Once the man was passed out on the floor did Ed stroll over to take his gun away. Before standing he tapped Jim to ensure he was out, "That's why your chair was wired to the mains." He laughed before he began to move Jim.

Edward first tied up Gordon's hands before dragging him out the door and down the stairs. He used the back door and hoped that no one saw him.

"Over the pavement and down the alley. Oh, my, this wind is cold", Edward sang to himself while stopping to groan, "It bites my toes and nips my nose as over the ground we go." As they reached his car Ed turned around to unlock the trunk and catch his breath. Once Jim was tucked away he needed to call Sara.

"I hope you like the outdoors, Jimbo." He took a deep breath, "I know just the spot."

When he turned around Edward saw that there no longer was a body on the floor. Instead he saw Jim climbing through a window. Without thinking he pulled out the confiscated gun and began firing. He managed to hit Gordon in the leg as he fell inside the building.

With a grunt Edward ran inside the building. He looked through the piles of stuff for Jim, "Come out, come out, wherever you are. I bet you're wondering "Why would Ed do this to me?"" Edward noticed blood dropped on the floor but still found no body.

""Set me up." "Ruin my life." I'll give you a hint, Jimbo. K. K."

Edward whipped his head at the sound of Jim's voice, "Kristen Kringle."

Ed shot towards the sound but still found nothing. Suddenly the sound of a door was heard. Ed ran over while panting only to discover that Jim must have gotten away in the street, "rats." He had to call Sara.

Ed stashing the gun in his waistband before making his way up the block to his apartment. Sara answered his call on the third ring, "hey, ya coming yet?" She asked him in a playful mood.

"Hi." He answered still out of breath from the adrenaline, "we've got a problem."

"What happened?" Her voice was filled with alarm.

"Jim Gordon showed up. It's a long story but he knows. I swore I had him…" he trailed off in sadness.

"Come stay at my house tonight." She told him with a stern voice.

"I-I mean if you're s-sure." He honestly expected her to be mad at him, "I'll leave in a few moments."

"See you then."

Edward quickly packed some clothes for tomorrow and cleaned up the tea from earlier. Once he double checked his apartment for anything he urgently needed, he left for Sara's.

He quietly knocked on the door when he arrived and was caught off guard when it flew open. Ed was able to catch a short glimpse into Sara's wide green eyes before she threw herself on him for a hug. He instantly wrapped his arms around her and let out a comforted sigh. Today had been long and stressful for him but the second he felt her against him all of his problems seemed very minuscule. Her arms wrapped around his neck protectively.

"Something could have happened to you." She spoke into his chest.

Ed fingered the ends of her hair while he spoke into her head, "I'm okay." He said so softly it was almost a whisper.

They stood in the doorway like this for a few more seconds. Sara pulled back and moved aside so Edward could enter. He set down his bag and took off his shoes before turning his gaze to Sara. She looked quite adorable in her grey striped pajama shorts and a loose white tee shirt.

Edward walked towards her until her back was pressed against the door. He stroked her left cheek while looking down into her eyes. Before he could even read her reaction, she was already pulling his head down to hers. Edward gripped the sides of her face while burying his hands in her roots. Sara's arms dropped and she wrapped them around his waist. They kissed with urgency yet seemed to hold on to each other forever.

Eventually Edward began trailing his mouth down her neck, "I have a stiff shaft. My tip penetrates. I come with a quiver. What am I?" With every sentence, he pressed another kiss down her jaw.

"Eddie…" Sara moaned. In response Ed nipped gently at her neck but still enough to make her let out a small yelp.

"The answer is an arrow." He said before meeting her lips again.

Sara tried to pull back but found herself moaning lightly into his mouth. Her fingers began to untuck Ed's button-down shirt from his pants. She craved the touch of his flesh against hers.

Edward felt another part of himself merge with his darker side as if he let it have more control. Sara was surprised when Ed picked her up and carried her the short walk to her bed. Instead of being as gentle he lightly slammed her down while letting his hands wander up her shirt. Sara began urgently trying to get his shirt off him. She undid his tie first, throwing it somewhere. Next, she worked on undoing all of the buttons. The feeling of her slowly sliding off his shirt gave him chills. Her fingers lingered just long enough on his chest and shoulders.

As soon as his own shirt fell to the floor Ed pulled Sara's over her. He pulled her close to him, feeling her body up against his. She grinded herself on him to that point that he thought his pants would burst. He didn't think he could want her both physically and emotionally any more than in that moment.

When Monday morning came Edward decided to just go to work as if everything was normal. Even if Jim went to the police he had no evidence. What's a criminal's word compared to mine Ed thought to himself. His day had been going swell until a grungy girl walked in. At the mention of Jim Gordon, Edward whipped his head around. As the girl continued speaking Ed found himself drawn in. Every word she spoke made sense. Of course, penguin would snitch on him. Once the conversation was over Ed quickly ran into the male locker room.

"Relax, relax." He told himself while taking off his glasses and looking at his reflection in the mirror, "Maybe Gordon won't even find Penguin."

 _You idiot. He's a detective. He finds people for a living!_

"Penguin won't tell him. He's my friend. Oh, who am I kidding?"

 _You idiot. Stupid, stupid!_

Edward no longer could face himself in the mirror anymore so he turned around, "Okay, okay. Okay, calculate, Ed, calculate."

He was stammering and began to sweat slightly from

his nerves, "Chances of Gordon finding Penguin? Say 80%. Chances of Penguin telling Gordon? Also 80%.

So, it's a 60% chance of Gordon finding Kristen. That settles it."

Edward quickly walked back to his office while avoiding eye contact with everyone. He immediately called Sara.

"Hey.." she answered with sleep still in her voice.

"Sara I've got to go move Kristen. Gordon is going to find her out."

Her voice suddenly awoke, "Ed maybe we should leave Gotham afterwards. At least until Jim is away again. I've got a bad feeling."

Edward thought about her idea, "that doesn't sound too bad… but first I've got to do this."

"Okay. We can leave tonight.

"Righto. I'll call you when it's moved." Edward hung up before preparing to leave. He would call in tomorrow morning and explain that he had to take a leave of absence. Once he was out of the building he stopped at home to drop off his bag and get a shovel.

 _Relax before you mess this up. Again._

Edward tried to block out the voice in his head but it was constantly reminding him of what a fuck up he was. The car ride up to the woods was stressful for Ed. He found himself growing more and more on edge and just wanted to wash his hands of this whole situation.

When Ed arrived in the woods the spring wind whistled gently while birds in the distance chirped. He began digging up the ground, "Hello, Kristin. I know, didn't expect to see me again, but circumstances."

He sighed to himself, "I'm afraid I'm gonna have to move you. Now-" The sound of a twig snapping made him stop.

Edward quickly pulled out the gun he stole and turned to face the person behind him, "Jim Gordon. So, you did find Penguin. And that little bird sang."

"No, I just followed you." Jim said with his hands held up.

Edward began exaggeratedly laughing, "You fed information to that little miscreant, assuming that I'd hear. Or, no. No, no, no. Of course, you were in cahoots.

Of course, you were in cahoots. Well, either way, bravo, Jim. I'd clap, but I have your gun in my hand." His voice seeped with annoyance. Ed found himself wanting to just press the trigger on Gordon.

Jim replied in a soft, calm tone "How did this happen to you? How did you become this?"

"You dummy. This is who I am. It was just finally admitting the truth to myself. Well, that and murdering some people."

"I don't believe that."

A grin spread on Edward's face, "You don't believe it. Why, Jim? 'Cause it would make you incompetent to know that I was right under your nose the whole time? Or you don't want to admit that there's a monster in all of us? Because you, of all people, should know that!" Ed stopped to laugh, "That's what made it so easy to frame you!"

"I was your friend."

 _He's trying to plead for his life. Don't listen to his lies._

"Were you, Jim? Were you my friend? Or did you just pity me? Oh, poor, weird little Ed with his little silly wordplay and his little riddles."

Jims face scrunched up in disgust, "You're completely insane. Was Sara involved with this?"

At the mention of her name Edward fumed, "Do not involve her in this! You have no right mentioning her!"

Ed took a second to breath before speaking again, "How about one last riddle for old time's sake? A nightmare for some. For others, a savior, I come. My hands, cold and bleak, it's the warm hearts they seek." His voice filled with joy again.

"Death." His face was blank.

Edward gave him a thumb up, "Right again." He paused to wave, "Good-bye, Jim."

Ed cocked the gun and pointed it before he suddenly heard "Drop the gun!"

He looked behind himself to see Captain Barnes and Detective Bullock.

"Drop it!" Barnes yelled.

Edward tried to speak but it came out as a jittery stammer, "C-Captain Barnes, I was- I I'm arresting Jim." He reinforced his statement by further pointing the gun at Jim.

"Stop it, Ed. We heard everything. Now drop the gun and get on your knees!"

"No, this is- This- I- He's-he's.." Ed was at a loss for words.

"Last chance!"

Ed grunted before dropping the gun and taking off in run. This was his last chance to get away. He managed to get about five feet before he tripped over a moss covered log. He fell face first into the dirt. When he turned over and looked up he had about fifteen police officers circled around him.

"Oh, crud." He groaned while holding up his hands.

Sara was home, awaiting Ed, when she heard a heavy knock at her door. As soon as she got off the phone with him she closed the cafe and went home. She opened the door to see multiple cops outside with their guns ready. Sara immediately put her hands up and stepped out of the doorway. A man with shaggy hair and a brown hat entered first. Sara examined him closer until it hit her. This guy was Jim Gordon's partner, the one that often flirted with her!

"Hello Ms. Collins, I'm Detective Bullock. Due to recent circumstances, we need to bring you into the station for questioning."

Sara felt her mouth gape open like a fish, "uh o-okay."

They gave her a minute to gather her purse before leading the way to the three police cars outside. Sara noticed how her neighbors all watched her silently get inside the back of the car.

Thousands of thoughts popped in and out of her head during the car ride. The most important was what happened to Ed.

When they entered the station they led her straight into one of the interrogation rooms. She had no idea exactly what happened, just that it was something big. The entire entrance floor was crowded with the hustle and bustle of cops. Sara took a seat and watched Detective Bullock sit across from her. He pulled out a yellow folder.

"So, Miss. Collins did you know that _your_ _boyfriend_ was arrested over an hour ago? He was charged with the murder of Kristen Kringle and Sal Martinez, breaking into and vandalizing the museum, and for the bombing in the train station."

Sara felt tears build up in her eyes. This couldn't be happening. She opened her mouth to speak but couldn't. All she could manage was to nod a no.

The man grunted before speaking again, "well he was. Now it's my job to find out your involvement in it."

Sara's eyes opened wide as she pleaded, "W-What did Edward say?"

"Ma'am I can't tell ya that." He rolled his eyes at her.

Sara nervously played with her fingers. What to say she thought to herself. "Please… I just…" she almost whispered.

The man took a minute before replying, "ugh, he claimed you had no involvement nor knowledge. So, did ya?"

"What's going to happen to him?" She questioned.

Bullock looked at her confused, "he's going to Arkham for life hopefully! You should just forget about him. He's sick anyway."

In that exact moment Sara knew exactly what she had to say. There was no way she was going to let Ed go through everything alone.

"He's not sick!" Sara felt the fire in her eyes grow with every word.

"You're sticking up for that weirdo?" He shouted back at her.

Sara took a deep breath, "I did it. Arrest me."

Bullocks eyes practically fell out of his head, "whaddya mean you did it?"

At this point Sara was beginning to get annoyed, "I did it. Ed was covering for me."

The man rose from his chair while shaking his head, "I will get someone so we can file the confession."

Sara felt like she told the story three times before they finished documenting her confession. Afterwards they took her fingerprints, a DNA sample, her mugshots, and put her belongings in storage. From there they cuffed her and led her towards one of the holding cells. As they got closer she saw the familiar body of her boyfriend sitting on a bench slouching. He was looking at the floor deep in thought. He too had cuffed hands behind his back. _I wonder if he knows I'm here_ Sara thought. It wasn't until the escorts keys made a noise that Ed looked up.

His mouth hung open when he saw her, "S-Sara…" he stammered.

"Eddie!" She was excited to see him. She wished greatly that her hands weren't cuffed so she could hug him. Just feeling his touch could make her feel better. As soon as the cops left Sara told Edward every detail about what happened. As soon as she finished she waited for Ed to respond.

He spent a few moments thinking with a frown, "you shouldn't have done that. I was trying to protect you." He avoided her eyes and spoke in a flat tone.

"Edward!" He snapped his head up to look at her, "when will you realize that I'm by your side? I could never let you take the blame."

He looked at her with wide eyes, ""If there was one thing I did right in my life, it was when I gave my heart to you." I'm unconditionally in love with you."

"I love you too my riddler." Edward couldn't help himself as he leaned in the kiss her. Their lips touched for a second before a gruff voice shouted that there is to be no contact between inmates.

The pair only remained in the cell for another twenty minutes. They were then brought to their bail hearing where obviously neither of them made bail. Once that was finished they were led outside to a truck to Arkham that was already waiting.

Exactly two hours after Sara was reunited with Edward, was the couple being led down the Arkham hallway, both in black and white stripes. Shouts and grunts were heard from the people inside the cells as they banged on the fence.

As they walked Sara thought about her regrets. If only she suggested leaving on Saturday. They could have spent their Monday night sleeping instead of going to prison. Things could have been different.

One thing Sara did not regret was confessing. She would do it all over again millions of times if it meant saving Ed from carrying all of the weight from their crimes. Together they began their new life in Arkham Asylum.


	18. D-128

**A/N: Sorry this took so long! I started University this week and I was super busy. Now that I'm settled in the next update should be much quicker. Hope you all like this chapter. Don't forget to read and review!**

Sara's first day in Arkham was busy. As soon as the pair was brought in they were taken to separate doctors. Sara was roughly led into an exam room by a male security guard. From there a female nurse began giving her a physical. Sara was unable to catch the woman's name as she grunted it yet didn't bother asking her for it. While she was being poked at Sara examined the troll-like nurse. She had on a Arkham uniform that was splattered with stains from the day. Her dark hair was knotted into a messy bun. Sara shifted her focus to the rest of the room. The table she was laying on was somewhat rusted but the sheets were still fairly clean. The walls were a dull yellow shade that seemed to enhance the glumly atmosphere.

Once the exam was done the woman laid out a black and white striped outfit, "here. Change." She spoke with an attitude before burying her nose in her clipboard.

Sara unfolded the clothes to reveal a striped dress, a plain grey sports bra, and a grey pair of underwear shorts. Before she could begin to take off her clothes Sara looked down at the marking on her dress.

 _D-128_

That's all she was in here. Nothing more and nothing less. The sound of the nurse coughing brought her back to reality. As soon as she was finished the nurse called the security guard back inside. He cuffed her again before leading her outside.

"Your cell will be with the other woman." He explained as they walked, "if you have good behavior you'll get recreational time and meals with everyone else. Bad behavior will- well let's just save that for if the time comes." Sara had a feeling that his evil grin meant that the security guards were the ones in charge of punishments.

Sara assumed it was night time because when they entered the corridor the other three inmates were asleep in their cells. The security guard stopped at the second cell on the left. He opened the metal door before pushing her in, "have a nice stay pretty lady." He relocked the door before leaving. Sara sat down on the cot, her new bed, before truly taking it all in. The bed she was on was rather lumpy but had clean sheets on it, which she was grateful for. Next to her a metal desk was bolted to the wall and a wood chair was pushed into it. She also had her own toilet bowl in the left corner with a mini sink built into it.

Sara slipped off her canvas sneakers before lying down underneath the blanket. _I wonder if Eddies_ _okay_ she found herself thinking before she drifted asleep from the hustle of the day.

"Wake up ladies! Breakfast is in a half hour!"

A gruff, deep voice awoke Sara the next morning. She had been so tired from yesterday's events that she slept straight through the night.

Sara groggily rubbed her eyes before tying the black sneakers onto her feet. She then walked over to the small sink and washed her face with water. _I can make the best of this_ she told herself. Besides both her and Ed hadn't been sentenced yet. Maybe they could plead insanity. Once she turned around Sara noticed the woman in the cell across from her watching.

The woman had dark, limp hair and a mousey face. Her eyes were sunk in and had dark bags underneath them. She watched Sara with a nervous eye, "you must be new. They didn't tell us someone new was coming last night."

"I guess because nobody expected it…" Sara drifted off.

Sara felt quite uncomfortable as the woman watched her but didn't say anything.

"I'm Sara." She introduced, trying to break the silence.

"Sharon... What are you here for?" Her eyes bright with anticipation.

Sara felt her face blush but knew she needed to keep a tough exterior in here, "I murdered someone." She said without batting an eye lash.

"Wow." Sharon was about to reply again but was cut off by a guard, "time to go!"

Three guards worked to unlock all four cells and gather the girls in the hallway. Sara found herself next to Sharon, behind a girl with short faded pink hair and another girl with straight blonde hair. Just as they began walking the male guard roughly tapped on her shoulder with his gun, "don't even think about pulling some shit you newbie."

Sara only nodded her head while walking. She hadn't planned to start any trouble. When they got inside the cafeteria none of the men had arrived. Sara and the other three girls formed a short line towards the kitchen. Sara stayed in the back because she was unsure how things went here. Once she had her tray of plain oatmeal, an apple, and a milk carton she took a seat at an empty table. The other three girls sat together across the room. Sara just wasn't in the mood for socializing right now. Her food sat untouched as she began moving it around. The high of her crime had worn off and she found herself without an appetite.

Sara had been so lost in her thoughts she hadn't heard the sound of more people entering. Her trance wasn't broken until she saw out of the corner of her eye that someone put their own food tray next to her. She turned her head to tell them to sit somewhere else but was greeted with a pair of familiar brown eyes.

"Eddie!" She yelled not caring what everyone else thought. Many people watched how she sprung up to hug him. Edward buried his face in her hair as he hugged her. He was unsure if he would see her.

"Thank God you're alright." He said into her head.

The couple shared a brief kiss before sitting down next to each other.

"You look very cute in stripes." He told her with a small smile.

Sara had to admit to herself that she too found him extremely attractive in the Arkham prisoners uniform. Both the shirt and pants were slightly big on him and his hair was ruffled from sleep.

Seeing Edward tremendous brightened Sara's mood and she was able to eat. Most people would have found the food repulsive but the last time she ate was yesterday afternoon. The pair chatted about their nights before a guard announced it was time to move to the recreation rooms. Sara and Edward were walking together when a nurse stopped them.

"Sara Collins?"

"Yes?" Sara squeaked nervously.

"You've been assigned to Dr. Strange and he would like to have your first session."

Sara gave Edward a frown before going off with the nurse and guard. The three traveled down corridors until they reached a hallway that had a single door at the end.

"Go ahead inside." The nurse edged.

Sara walked inside to see a bald man seated at a desk. He wore a suit and had a trimmed beard. Behind his round, light pink glasses she could still see his eyes.

He wore a grand smile as he spoke, "hello Sara. Please take a seat." He beaconed to the chair in front of his desk.

"How are you today?" He asked pleasantly.

"I'm okay." She replied carefully.

He smiled even bigger, "great! Let's begin. Here at Arkham we want to work to heal you-"

"But I'm not sick." Sara gritted through her teeth.

"Don't worry dear. In time, you will see."

Sara opened her mouth to reply but he spoke quicker.

"So please do tell how a 4.0 student with a degree to become a medical laboratory technician ended up in Gotham owning a cafe?"

"I just didn't want to go into the science field..."

"So why get the degree?" He challenged her.

"My father wanted me to."

Strange began writing something down in a notebook, "do your parents normally force you to do stuff?"

 _How could he think that_ she thought to herself, "no they don't." Her tone was serious and bordering annoyed.

"How is your relationship with your parents?" He stopped writing to look at her.

"Very good." She replied vaguely.

He began writing notes again, "your file states otherwise but as you say." Sara had to bite her tongue to avoid more of a fight with this doctor.

"How is your depression? Any spikes recently?" he questioned her.

"Nope, none." Sara made it obvious that the rest of the conversation was going to be vague.

Strange sucked his teeth at her, "Sara I'm only trying to help you. For this to work we need you to participate."

"There's nothing wrong with me!"

He thought briefly before speaking, "ok fine. Nothing is wrong with you. I just would like to help you see the bad in what you've done."

" _Shhehaditcoomin_ " Sara mumbled under her breath.

Dr. Strange looked at her in disbelief, "Surely you must feel something… sorrow? Guilt? Even regret?"

"Regret is the last thing I feel." she replied with a snide attitude, "My only shame was not leaving Gotham soon enough."

"So please Sara, how has your depression been recently?"

 _I guess it can't hurt to get some free therapy out of this_ she thought to herself before answering, "I've felt much better since I moved to Gotham… Well except for when I visited home the first time..."

"What triggered it?" Strange asked while writing notes.

Sara really never addressed the issue, "I think it was Bonnie. Just being around her."

"Bonnie?" he questioned, "The reports in your file are very vague."

"My ex best friend." Sara replied sadly, "We were too different people with extremely different agendas.

The two drifted off into conversation about her home life. Sara explained her relationships with her family members. She also explained to the man that they had very little to do with her depression while growing up.

"So, your family is normal…" he drawled, "Let's talk about Edward Nygma."

Sara's face reddened with anger, "leave him out of this! You know what I think we've talked enough. I'd like to be taken back to my group."

He gave her a tight smile in return, "as you wish. We can pick this back up in a few days. Can someone come pick up Miss Collins?" He spoke the last part into his phone.

When the security guard came Sara left without saying anything more. Sara was lost in her thoughts during the whole walk to the recreation room. They arrived within five minutes. As she entered the door Sara spotted Edward sitting in a corner reading. He was apparently too lost in his book to hear the cell door opening.

Sara plopped down in the chair next to him with a pout. _How dare Dr. Strange think that Edward was the reason she committed her crimes._

"Hey!" Edward greeted her with a smile.

Sara hardly looked at him as she flatly replied a hi. She wasn't even in the mood to talk. Edward put his book down before leaning in towards Sara, "What happened? Is everything okay?"

"Ugh," she sighed, "yeah I'm just a little annoyed from my session." Sara picked up a random book from the table, "Can we just read? I need a distraction."

The two of them sat lost in separate books until lunch time. Sara considered herself lucky to have selected an interesting adventure book by chance. By the time they were seated in the cafeteria Sara was in a much better mood. Her and Ed joked as they ate the thin sandwich provided for lunch.

As they left the cafeteria again another nurse came up to them, "Mr. Nygma, Penelope Young would like to have your first session today."

He only shrugged his shoulders at Sara before going off with the woman. Sara proceeded to the recreation room with all of the other inmates. She took a seat in a worn navy chair before opening the same book she was reading earlier. Her peace and silence was ruined within a matter of minutes when the other three girls came up to her, "Hey Sara" Sharon said with a smile.

Sara was surprised to see the other two nameless girls sit down with her.

"I'm Jess!" the girl with short pink hair introduced with pep.

The girl with straight blonde hair looked at Sara as if questioning whether she should say something but eventually muttered out "I'm Nora…" in a low voice.

"Who's the guy ya always with?" Jess asked.

Sharon spoke before Sara could answer, "Yeah. We wanted to come by during breakfast but he never left your side."

"Um he's my boyfriend." Sara felt a bit uncomfortable opening up to these girls. It was obvious that they stuff wrong with them.

"Oooooo! An Arkham love story! How romantic…" Jess said with a sigh at the end.

"I thought you murdered someone?" Sharon asked.

Finally, the quietest girl, Nora, spoke up, "You two are the couple we saw on TV a last night." she spoke with a sly grin. Sara found herself slightly startled. They knew who she was.

"Yeah… Um I think I'm going to get back to my book." Sara reopened the book to make it more convincing.

Jess shrugged at Sharon before the three of them got up and moved across the room. Sara found herself unable to read a single word. She didn't want to be here. She wasn't like these people.

 _You enjoyed killing that woman_ her inner voice told her. _God that makes me like them_ she thought to herself. Sara abruptly stood up and made her way to the guard, "Excuse me sir."

The tall man looked down at her like she was dirt on his shoe, "Yes."

"Is there any way I can go back to my cell?" she asked in a mousy voice.

"If I take you back now there's no coming back out for dinner."

Sara found herself without an appetite anyway, "That's fine…"

The guard rolled his eyes before taking out handcuffs, cuffing her, and opening the gate for them to leave. Sara listened to the pitter and patter of her feet on the floor as they walked down the silent hall. After about ten minutes of walking they arrived at the woman's ward.

Once inside Sara slipped off her shoes and sunk underneath the thin blanket provided to her. Silent tears flowed down her face until she fell asleep.


	19. To a Better Future

**Sorry that this update was majorly overdue. I found myself drowning in stress and also in writers block but alas a new chapter! Hope you guys like it. Don't forget to read and review!**

When Edward saw Sara the next day she seemed almost like a different person. She was happy. Too happy for someone who just got sentenced to Arkham. Every morning she would greet him as if they had been separated for weeks. Then throughout the day she spent it clung to him. When the other female inmates tried to bond with her she would push them away for him. Three times a week they would have separate therapy sessions. Each time Sara went she would return silent for a few hours. Edward hated having to see the emptiness in her eyes every time she came back. He couldn't figure out why she would pretend to be happy so much and it was really starting to scare him.

So far, he had only been able to come up with one solution to help her, they would need to escape from Arkham. Ed worked out that they could probably leave through the ventilation system, but he had his doubts because someone would notice them both missing. _I'm sure Sara can manage on her own if I gave her the plans_ he thought to himself. He battled constantly with his thoughts that it would be too risky for her to be in hiding on her own.

It wasn't until their seventeenth day of living in Arkham was Edward hit with inspiration. Not long after breakfast was over, did Sara get called for her session with Dr. Strange. Ed bid her a short goodbye before executing his plan.

He marched up to the nearest guard, "hello, I'd like to make a phone call" he requested confidently.

"Okay", she replied in a dull tone, "Just a reminder you only get one per week." She told him as she opened the cell and went to escort him.

Once they reached the room Ed used the yellow pages to get the phone number to 10 Park Avenue.

"Hello, I'd like to reach Sofia Falcone" … "This is Edward Nygma", he replied hopeful that she would take his call. Within two minutes he heard the line ringing.

"Hi Edward."

"Sofia, hello, sorry to bother you but I need your help. It's Sara." His voice sounded raw with desperation.

Sofia's entire tone shifted, "What happened to her?! Bad enough she's rotting in that hellhole because she wanted to stick up for you."

Edward sighed, "I didn't want her to. She was supposed to get off free. But anyway, somethings wrong with her. She isn't herself. I need you to get her out of her. Please whatever you can do to help her." Sofia heard the sadness drip from all of his words.

"What about yourself?" she questioned him.

"I don't matter. I would stay here for my entire life if it meant not having to see her suffer anymore."

Sofia was quiet for a few seconds, "I'll see what I can do." She replied before the line went dead.

All Edward could do now was hope that Sara could escape.

* * *

By the first of July Edward began to lose both his hope for Sara's release and that she would be okay with staying in Arkham. He was able to find out from Doctor Young that Sara had refused treatment for her depression. _Depression? She was fine before coming here. What did Strange do to her?_ He found himself questioning.

On July fifth Edward found himself writing riddles in his journal in the heat with Sara by his side. She was quietly reading next to him while occasionally stroking his hand. Edward took the time to really take her in. He had to admit the black and white did complement her well. Her once neat blonde hair was now wavy and loose. Although she had dark circles under her eyes, occasionally he still saw the familiar spark in her eyes. Edward couldn't believe how gorgeous she managed to be even in such a natural environment.

The sound of the common room cell opening made just about everybody's head snap up. Two male guards entered, "We're looking for a Nygma, Edward and a Collins, Sara."

Edward quickly stood up, "That's us" he said gesturing to Sara.

"Congrats lovebirds, you're being released." Sara dropped her book, completely forgetting about it, and jumped up from the couch.

The next hour seemed to happen in a fast rush for Edward. One guard escorted him to his cell, so he could collect his personal things. Next, he was able to change back into the clothes he wore when he was convicted. Finally, he received the rest of his belongings and met Sara and Dr. Strange in a hallway.

"Remember what I told you." He said to Sara before looking at Ed, "Mr. Nygma."

Strange nodded his head at both of them before leaving them to be escorted out.

Once outside the pair was greeted by Sofia standing outside a black car. She wore a grand smile as she waved towards her best friend. Sara picked up a light jog as she threw her arms around Sofia, "I should have known you did this."

After holding the hug for a few more seconds Sofia pulled back, "Hey don't give me all the credit. It was Edwards call that made me push to speed the process up."

Sara turned to look at Ed. He could see the disbelief in them yet couldn't figure out why she was surprised. She almost looked like a little girl as her face lit up with natural happiness while looking at him.

"I was worried about you." He said with a small voice.

Without replying Sara threw her arms around him and pressed her face into his chest. Ed cradled over her and rested his chin on her head.

"Let me take you two to lunch, I missed you Sara."

"I-I'd love that." Sara replied with a tiny smile. Edward got a feeling in his stomach that maybe things would be okay. He'd just have to see.

* * *

After eating and catching up with Sofia, she dropped them both off at Edwards apartment.

"Phew it is good to be home." Edward said as soon as he opened the door. Everything was still in place from before they got caught.

"It feels like I haven't been here in forever," Sara said while retaking in his apartment, "I missed it."

Ed put down the two bags of their stuff before snaking his arms around Sara and pulled her into his chest.

"I don't know how you're feeling after this whole experience but if you ever need anything please know I'm here for you." He spoke into her hair.

Sara adjusted her head so that she could look into his eyes. Just before he could lean down Sara beat him to it by pushing up on her tippy toes to meet his lips.

"Can we watch movies and cuddle?" Edward could hear the excitement in her voice as she asked.

He let out a small laugh, "God I missed being able to do that with you but first I want to take a real shower."

"Same here." Sara let out a groan, "I really should have gone home first."

"Sara I-" Before he could finish his sentence she interrupted him with a dramatic gasp, "What happened?" Ed asked alarmed.

She looked up at him with sad eyes, "God everything's going to be a mess plus all of my plants are dead. No one watered them."

Edward tried his best not to laugh. They were only plants. "We can buy new ones. Wait! Sara I've been thinking about this for the past few weeks now. I am neither a guest nor a trespasser in this place. I belong that belongs to me. Where is it?"

He gave her longer to think since it had been a while since he asked her a riddle, "Is it home?"

"Correct!" Ed was glad her thinking skills remained, "Move in with me love?"

Sara was slightly shocked. She didn't see that question coming. Edward could read the conflict off her facial expression, "What's wrong?"

"It's not that I don't want to, it's just, I-I just can't imagine living in your apartment." She practically whispered the end of the sentence.

Edward was in disbelief. _How could she not like it_ he asked himself? "What's wrong with it?" he questioned.

"Eddie, come on." She sighed, "Everything's so dark compared to my studio. I just don't like the colors."

"So, let's change it." He blurted out without thinking.

Her face lit up, "Really?!"

"Absolutely."

 _Guess there's no going back now Eddie. Now you're really fucked._

I'm not he sternly told himself.

 _How are you going to hide our next crime from her if she lives here?'_

There is no next time.

* * *

The next day Sara had left to begin her plans of reopening her bakery while Edward stood at home. It was weird for him to no longer having a place of employment to go to everyday. Even though he had no reason to be awake, he was dressed, drinking coffee, and watching the news before Sara got up. By the time she had left he was almost out of things to do. Without hesitation he began working to deep clean his apartment. _Getting rid of this dirt can't hurt._

It was a little after noon when a knock at his door caused him to pause. While walking to the door Edward carefully scanned his brain to remember if he could be in any trouble. A sense of bitter sweetness rushed over him when Oswald Cobblepot stood outside his door.

"Welcome home Edward Nygma, I've got an offer for you…"

"…. So I would be helping him finish running his campaign" Edward finished with a large smile.

He could already see the speculation in Sara's eyes as she spoke, "I don't know Eddie, it just sounds a bit odd."

"Pshh, he realized he needed someone as smart as me to help him win."

"You've never even been involved with politics before!" Sara dramatically laughed.

* * *

While Edward ran around playing The Penguins assistant, Sara spent a lot of time trying to plan their living arrangements. She decided that the kitchen and living room area would only need a females touch to make it feel more homier. The dark colors weren't that bad and she knew some pops of color would fix it. The bathroom too lacked in decorations and female products but could be fixed easily. Sara's main problem was the bedroom. She grew up around light rooms with pastel walls and sheets. Edwards room was the complete opposite. Even the wood colors proved to be too dark as they clashed with anything she liked.

Sara was lounging on the couch while browsing through a furniture magazine when Edward came home that night. She knew the elections had taken place earlier but because she knew he would love to explain his day to her she decided to skip watching it on TV.

"Hey Mr. Riddler, how'd it go?" she asked without looking up at him. As soon as she finished converting the bedframes size from centimeters to inches she looked up to meet his deep brown eyes. The huge grin he wore said it all, "Did he win because of you?!" Sara couldn't contain her excitement for her boyfriend.

"Not only did we win but I've been given a position. Chief of Staff to Mayor Cobblepot!"

Sara jumped up and pulled him into a victory embrace, "I'm so happy for you."

"Things can change now, a better future for us." He spoke with his head resting in her hair.

Sara couldn't help the uneasiness that she felt in her stomach when thinking about the idea of Eddie working with The Penguin. There was something about him that told her not to trust him.


End file.
